


The Colonel's Secrets

by s_higs4



Series: Flame and Quicksilver [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Dark, F/M, Military Training, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_higs4/pseuds/s_higs4
Summary: When forced to go a state alchemists training event for a full week, Edward discovers more about the colonel than he ever thought he would. How will this affect his perception of the colonel? Speaking of Colonel, how does this secret repaint the infamous womanizer





	1. Sensing something

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time that I've attempted to write something. Please bear with me on this. Unbeta, and I do not own FMA

_“Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_You are hereby summoned to Central City for a mandatory training event for all state alchemists of Amestris from July 06, 19XX-July12, 19XX. Please make proper arrangements with your families and work-lives. The training event will last a full week, so please pack accordingly. Clothing may be of personal preference and military clothing is not mandatory. Any research or related alchemic knowledge is to be brought._

_-Fuhrer King Bradley.”_

* * *

 

Sharp golden eyes finished grazing over the last of the letter that sat in the perfectly pristine glove of Edward Elric’s right hand. “What the hell is this, Colonel Bastard?!” Dark brows twitched in annoyance.

“Didn’t you read the letter or are your reading skills on par with your height?”

“DON’T CALL ME SMALL!” yelled Fullmetal.

“I never called you small,” smiled the Flame Alchemist, “Not out front at least. However, that letter states that you are mandated to go to Central, just like I am and the other state alchemists.”

Golden eyes glared at the under a halo of equally golden hair. “Why should I? I have better things to do like getting mine and Al’s bodies back.”

Roy got up from his desk and walked towards the window to his office and sighed dramatically. “Look, it’s not like I designed this to happen, nor would I want you there. This event is mandatory for all state alchemists every year. As in, I even have to go.” Dark eyes gazed at a pair of walking civilians: a mother holding her daughter’s hand tightly. “It’s a way for the Fuhrer to see our skills and what we’re working on, as well as for us, the state alchemists, to see what everyone else is up to. For some this event allows us to see other alchemists we do not see all year.” There was soft tone to Mustang’s voice that Ed caught onto.

“How long will this take?”

Stiff, broad shoulders turned to face the youngest of his team. “A week, which it clearly states in your letter. The event is basically a training session for all alchemists because not every state alchemists is of military background. We will train as if we were in boot camp, or the academy. We’ll spar, and we’ll socialize. It’s honestly not that bad.” The colonel turned his attention back towards the moving civilians on the street. “You might find it relaxing.”

A loud snort echoed out of Ed’s mouth. “Yeah, because doing what the military demands of me is exactly what I find relaxing. Granted, I’m not trying to kiss ass to climb the hierarchy of command.”

“Hmm, and if you remember when you agreed to become a state alchemist you agreed to the conditions that if the military called upon you then you would answer,” bit back Mustang, “If you seriously have a problem with it then you can renounce your title and give back you pocket watch.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then I’ll see you at Central City.” Roy buried his clothed hands into the pocket of his military slacks and kept watching the people, slight envy worked its way into his features. His brows drew slightly, and his lips tightened, which caused him to look like he was fed up with his youngest subordinate.

The younger grunted in forced approval before sudden panic spread across his face. “Wait!” Ed shouted loudly, “What about Al? He’s not a state alchemist and I don’t want to leave him here at the dorms for a whole week!”

“The Hughes live relatively close to the training facilities and dorms we’ll be using, so Alphonse can stay with them.” Mustang watched as a small child, a boy this time, laugh contently as his father lifted him up onto his shoulders. “Maybe he can keep Elysia company and give Gracia some private time while Hughes is at work.” After a few moments of dead silence, Roy looked at Ed with an expression of anger laced with something else that the young alchemist had yet to see or even begin to describe on Mustang. “Get out. There’s nothing more to discuss.”

* * *

As Ed stormed out of Mustang's office, like he usually did, he wondered why Colonel Bastard was acting odd.  He never recalled the Colonel looking so angry, no it was something else - anguished. Never in the time that he had known Mustang had he seen the man act more than a pompous asshole that kissed higher-ups ass for promotions. It was odd seeing something so human on Mustang's face. 

"Yo, Boss," called Havoc, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"What do you mean?" Ed tried to growl, despite his current thoughts.

Smoke streamed out around slightly chapped lips. "Well, you normally storm out, cuss up a storm about how the Colonel wasn't being fair or was being an asshole, then you leave like some angry kitten."

A slight twitch pulsed from Ed as he was called a kitten. "What was that, Havoc? I didn't hear you, but I'm an angry what?"

"Nothing," replied Havoc in a rushed voice, catching on he had pissed the young alchemist off. "But, seriously. You would've normally stormed off by now."

"Its just that," Ed trailed, "Colonel Bastard seemed out of sorts when I was talking to him. Like he was anger, but not at me. That anger didn't seem fueled by rage either."

Breda finished sucking his fingers of any traces of his sandwich before he spoke. "Don't get too caught up in it, Boss. The Colonel is always like that this time of year, then it gets worse for a bit after he comes back from that alchemist training you both have to go to. After a week or so of coming back to Eastern Command he'll be fine. Every year this happens."

Those words got Ed's mind stirring of numerous questions of why the Colonel would act weird. If anyone found out then they could use this time when Mustang was weak, effectively risking Ed's promise to Al, and most of all, Winry. "I see," whispered Ed as he left the office quietly.

"Wow! He's never left so quietly before," chimed Fuery, "Maybe he really does care about the Colonel after all!"

Riza watched as the tuft of golden hair disappeared, her all knowing eyes wondering if he would figure it out or he was too young to see the truth. "  _Colonel, you need to be careful this time._

 


	2. Armstrong and Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets his roommate and we get to know the payoff of going to this training event

Ed looked at the site that would be his home for a week and he felt his nose scrunch at what he saw: a boring military base that seemed to be primarily vacant. To him, the outside to the barracks appeared similar to the dorms back at Eastern Command. The scenery surrounding the barracks were scarcely covered by grass, so various shades of brown reflected back at him. “Boring.”

He trudged into the barracks to settle into his room for the upcoming week. Inside there was fluster of various individuals that he, mostly, didn’t recognize. Golden eyes peered into various rooms and each seemed occupied. After realizing that the current wing was full did Ed move onto the next. However, the results were nearly the same with the exception of one alchemist.

“EDWARD ELRIC!” boomed a familiar voice.

Standing before him was the humungous Major Alex Louis Armstrong. “Major Armstrong, it’s been awhile since I last saw you!” smiled Ed, though he was terrified that the man would strip before him.

“Too long brave child!” Armstrong’s mustached twitched. “Have you found a room yet?”

“No, no-” Ed froze, putting the equation together. Armstrong by himself and said alchemist asking if had a found a room yet. “Ah, I mean! I’m rooming with the Colonel! You know how he is about with his subordinates.”

At this, the Major looked at Ed funny. “You must be mistaken because Colonel Mustang has his own room on higher floor due to his rank.”

“Ah-”

“So that means you can room with me!” Armstrong wrapped his arm around the small frame of Edward Elric and pulled him into their home for the week. “I can’t wait to tell you more about the Armstrong line and all of my family’s historical glory!”

_"Just please don't take your shirt off, please anything but that!"_  thought Ed.

* * *

 

Standing out in the open amongst the few dozens of state certified alchemists, Ed looked around for one specifically. Golden eyes like a hawk looked for that raven head. “Where are you Colonel Bastard,” Ed whispered under breath. He kept looking and finally spotted the Colonel walking besides another alchemist, a female alchemist to be exact. Quickly, Fullmetal rushed over to Mustang, avoiding Major Armstrong’s questions. “You!” he pointed at Roy, “You didn’t tell me that we room with other alchemists!”

“Oh?” A raven brow arched up condescendingly, “It must have slipped my mind. However, I heard you’re rooming with Major Armstrong. So, you should be fine, and you don’t have to worry about the **_little_** things like explaining your arm and leg.”

Golden brows rose into high arches. “Who are you calling so small that you can just step on them like bugs?!”

The female next to Mustang smiled slightly, as if to hide something.

“What’s your problem lady?” growled Ed.

The smile dropped instantly, replaced with a look so stern that Truth taking his limbs seemed more comfortable. “You should have respect for your superiors, runt.” The jab felt like an arrow to the head. “As well as roping in that choleric temper of yours because it will get you killed if you’re not careful.”

“Ru-Runt?” stammered Ed. “Just who do you think you are? Calling a major a run, as well as calling the kettle black.”

A charcoal brow lifted, almost like Mustangs’, before a smirk settled upon those rose shaded lips. “I am Major General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot, the Quicksilver Alchemist.”

“Quicksilver…?” questioned Ed lightly. He knew the name but didn’t expect the alchemist to be a female. “You’re a…. a….a girl?!” After realizing what he just said, Ed covered his mouth in embarrassment, but not before Mustang could laugh.

Foxtrot looked at the man to her right and elbowed him between his ribs, causing him to grip his side and keel over at the pain. “Yes, I am a woman,” she stated firmly. “Before you I was the youngest state alchemist, but I’ll settle for the youngest female state alchemist.”

“How young?”

“I was fifteen, a whole two years older than yourself when you took the exams.”

Mustang stood up slowly, still keeping a hand pressed against his ribs. “Yes, it is truly sad that you lost the title of ‘youngest state alchemist,’ but you are the youngest to ever attain the rank of lt. colonel, colonel, brigadier gender, and major general.” A sly grin spread itself on Mustang’s face as he watched Ed process what he just said. “As well being one of Central’s most beautiful and beautiful women. If it came down to it, then I don’t know who I would bet on between you and Major General Armstrong.”

At that statement, Ed looked at the woman standing next to his commanding officers and looked at her features. Large silver-gray eyes stared up at Mustang incredulously, while slightly sun kissed skin was out in the open due to the alchemist wearing a tank top. Yes, Ed took into account that she was barely taller than himself, but that didn’t matter because the air surrounding her beamed with something that made him want to cower into a corner. However, he kept staring at her cataloging her features into his brain: petite frame that was laced with lean muscles, small button nose, full lips, and a medium size bust. What stood out most to Ed was the fact her hair started out raven black like Mustang’s, but slowly lightened to various shades of brown, and finally ended with locks that seemed to be made of pure gold. His hair shade to be exact. Mustang wasn’t lying when he said she was beautiful, but to him, she wasn’t what he was looking for.

“Want me to accident fall into you with my elbow?” she teased the Colonel.

He blushed slightly and shook his head. “I think the bruise you just gave me will suffice. Especially if I’m going to beat you this year.”

“Keep dreaming Mustang,” she grinned, “You’ve been saying that for how many years now?” When no answer came she answered for him. “Since we got back from Ishval. So, five years, give or take.”

Ed cocked his head to the side. “Ishval?” he whispered under his breath. He looked at the Colonel. “How long have you two know each other anyways?”

“1908, when Executive Order 3066 was announced.” After Ed looked at Roy questioningly. “The order that decreed state alchemists to be used as weapons in the war.” Mustang looked down and his eyes scrunched up.

“We’re war buddies. We helped each other back then because life was rough,” filled in Foxtrot, “We didn’t know if we would live through the day, let alone survive the war intact. Hell, we had to do horrible things back then because of an order and that caused some of us to form close-knit friend groups.”

This made Ed think about his relationship with his brother and Winry. His thoughts focused in on his friend. Thinking about what it would have been like without her all these years. Without Ed realizing, he started blushing hard from his thoughts.

Foxtrot looked at Fullmetal and looked at Mustang, who shrugged. “I’ll see you at the sparring arena, Fullmetal.” With a quick smile she left, but as she walked she looked over her shoulder. “Don’t mess up Flame, or else your recertification exam will be due right after!”

“What arena?” Ed asked, snapped out of his thoughts. “Recertification for you state alchemists license is up soon?” Come to think of it, Fullmetal never recalled Mustang doing his reevaluation, granted he was never at Eastern Command long enough to witness Mustang doing his recertification.

“The arena where we spar each other,” explained Roy, “And, yes. My recertification of my state alchemist license is typically due at the end of July because, as you know, that would the anniversary I became a state alchemist.”

Golden eyes started up into pitch black ones. “What did Foxtrot mean by ‘don’t mess up’ then?”

That shit-eating grin that Ed hated spread across Mustang’s face. “There are two brackets: military and non-military. The top two in each bracket win a pass on their state recertification because they were able to prove their skills as the best. The top in each bracket win more research grant money.”

“That means,” a smile spread on Ed’s own face, “That I have incentive to win.” He clenched his automail hand into a fist and grinned.

“I’d bet that you’d win, seeing you’ll be placed in the non-military bracket because you haven’t gone to the military academy or do anything related to the military besides serve when called.”

“Then what about you?”

Roy looked off to where the Quicksilver Alchemist walked off to, towards the arena. “I’ll try my damnest to be at the top in my bracket, but I have yet to beat her.”

Ed watched an amused smile spread across Mustang’s face.


	3. Unfolding Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightly walk and some competitive sparring

If there was one thing that Edward Elric would never have guessed was that Major Alex Louis Armstrong was someone that snored extremely loudly, as well as someone that was incredibly hard to wake up. Giving up on sleep, Ed tossed the sheets off of him and rolled out of his bed. He grabbed his flamboyant red coat and trudged to the door, glaring at the Major before leaving. The halls were blessedly empty as the young alchemist started walking throughout the dorm. However, boredom is easy to possess when you’re by yourself and dread going to your room. “Why not,” the alchemist said to himself, tucking his hands in his pockets as he walked outside.

The cool air bit at his skin, but it wasn’t to the point of being so cold that his automail ached. Crickets chirped quietly amongst themselves, as leaves rusted with the slightly caress of the air. It was a good night for a stroll at night. However, the site of his commanding officer walking towards the direction from the area that Foxtrot walked towards earlier ruined the mood completely. It was difficult at first because Mustang’s hair blended perfectly into the shadows of the night, but the dull moonlit lit up his naturally light skin.

“Fullmetal?” questioned the Colonel when he saw his subordinate. “What are you doing at here? You should be resting like all good little boys.”

“DON’T CALL ME SMALL!” yelled at Mustang, “BECAUSE A SMALL PERSON CAN’T WIPE THAT SHIT EATING GRIN OFF YOUR FACE BY SHOVING YOUR OWN DAMNED STARS YOUR ASS!”

“And you wonder why your short,” muttered Mustang.

Ed glared at the Colonel. “What was that?”

“Nothing, but you should be in bed. It’ll be a long week if you keep to your insomniac ways because tomorrow we start sparring.”

Eyeing up his superior, Ed noticed that he seemed a little odd. Not as smug as he usually is. But, why? He observed his superior carefully. Mustang seemed out of breath, almost like he had just got done with some intense exercise because golden eyes could see the sheen of sweat being illuminated by the moonlight. Hell, even the bastard’s hair seemed to be messier than normal, seeing there was some bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat or other patches sticking every which way.

“Something the matter, Fullmetal?” Mustang broke the silence, feeling uncomfortable with his youngest subordinate staring at him for such a prolonged period of time.

Shaking off his thoughts, Ed looked at Roy. “Yeah, you bitch me out for not sleeping but what about you? Huh?! You should be asleep too! Not exercising at midnight!”

“For starters, I am an adult. Secondly, I’m normally just getting done with paperwork back at my apartment,” Mustang eyed the younger, “And, I was practicing my sparring because I don’t get the chance to spar often besides this weekly getaway.”

“Not to mention,” a voice said right by Ed’s ear, making the him jump. He turned around and clapped his hands, fully ready to take down his opponent. However, Mustang grabbed his automail arm away from him. “Woah there, kid! No need for alchemy quiet yet.” The female alchemist raised her hands up to show that she wasn’t a threat.

“You should be care-” Ed began to shout before he realized what she said. “I’m not a kid!”

Mustang let go of Ed’s arm when the teen began to wretch his arms in anger. “Fullmetal, you’re not ever fifteen yet. So, to us you are kid. Get over it.”

“I second the Colonel’s suggestion, and that’s an order from a superior that outranks you CO,” grinned the Quicksilver Alchemist. “But as I was saying, Mustang most likely going to face off with me and he loses every time we fight. So, Mustang’s trying to familiar himself with movements, even if I am going easy on him.”

“I’ll win one day,” promised Roy, who was smiling at the female alchemist.

 _“There. I saw it again!”_ Ed noticed the smile wasn’t one of Mustang’s shit-eating, smug ass grins, but a genuine smile. “What’s with you, Colonel Bastard?”

Silver eyes glanced at Ed, appearing as an illuminous silver due to the moonlight. Gold met silver, and that’s all that Ed could see, not even noticing Mustang tensing slightly. “You should be in bed,” noted Foxtrot, “It’s about 2 A.M if I were to guess based on the moon right now, and we have a long day tomorrow.”

“I told this to Mustang, and I’ll tell you too: I am not a k-”

“And I know children are stubborn things that don’t like to do what they are told, nor appreciate being told what they are. Trust me, you’ll be thankful you’ll get a few hours of sleep rather than none.  No alchemist, military or civilian, will go easy on you later today.”

Ed glared at her for a hard minute before retreating. “Fine.” He feared what he saw in those eyes, despite them appearing large, child-like, and innocent a moment ago. “But this isn’t the end. You got that Quicksilver?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” grinned Foxtrot.

The Major General and Colonel watched as Ed retreated to the barracks. They waited for the door to close before Roy let out a long sigh. “Thanks for the cover,” he whispered, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on them if they spoke too loudly. “I know he can be a handful sometimes, and disrespectful. But he means well, sometimes.”

“I like him,” smiled the Quicksilver Alchemist. She turned to face midnight haired man, who saw the sincerest smile he’d seen from her in a long time. “He reminds me of you. Before everything that we did.”

“I guess that means we’re too much alike because there are many times Ed reminds me of you, whether your insubordination or your alchemy.”

Mackenzie laughed lightly. “Ouch! And to think that I was going to say it’s because of how innocent and dedicated he appears is why he reminds me of you.” The smile disappeared slowly as memories of Ishval replayed in her head, but it wasn’t until the memories that occurred after appeared that she looked down. “That’s why you’re protecting him, isn’t it? Because he used to be like so many of us before that god-awful war.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I,” Mustang asked rhetorically. He knew that this was the one person that could see right through his façade. The person before him was his greatest all. She was one of his best friends. However, none of that seemed to matter overall because Mackenzie J. Foxtrot was much more to him than Maes or Riza could ever be.

“Nope.” The smile returned slightly as Mackenzie walked closer towards Mustang before burying herself into his warm embrace. “You can’t hide a single thing from me.”

“Damn.”

* * *

 

Ed glared at the bracket board that was near the arena with dark circles under his eyes, which was just located inside a track ring. “Why am I in the civilian bracket?” teeth bared in frustration. “Seriously? It won’t be fair for the other poor bastards in the bracket!”

“You know,” a familiar voice called, “For someone of your stature you’re easy to find in a crowd."

“Was that a jab at my height?” barked Ed, under his breath. “Because someone so small that you can step on is at least useful in the rain!”

Roy’s expression turned into one irritation as he glared down at his subordinate from the corner of his eyes. The Colonel breathed out sharply before turning his focus on the board. Dark eyes lazily reading over the names of the alchemists and their sparring partners. “Well, at least I’m not in the kiddy pool then,” jabbed Mustang, “Anyways, this sparring cycle is hand-to-hand combat only. About half way through the week we wrap up and switch to alchemic sparring.”

Golden brows arched up in irritation. “I’ll just wipe the floor with them – a good warm up for the real stuff because I’ll prove that I belong in the military bracket.” The younger just wanting a legitimate reason to hit his commanding officer legally.

“May-”

“COLONEL MUSTANG!” bellowed Armstrong. “EDWARD ELRIC!” Orange sparkles appeared out of nowhere, causing the mentioned alchemists and back up a few steps, one in irritation and the other out of fear. “I can’t wait for the sparring to occur! There are only so many times that I get to show off the beautifully artistic fighting skills passed down the Armstrong family line to people worthy of seeing it.”

A tick mark appeared on Mustang. “R-right,” he stuttered, “You’re riled up. So, who are you fighting first anyways?” The older effectively ignoring Ed’s scoff.

“Major General Foxtrot! A worthy opponent!”

“You know you lost the last time you fought her,” taunted Mustang, “In under a minute, might I add.”

Ed just stared at Mustang, then at Armstrong at what he had just heard. Golden eyes seeing the Major nervously chuckle. “H-how in the hell?” he questioned out loud. _“There’s no way someone the Major’s size and skills could be defeated by some someone so tiny at hand-to-hand._ He had seen the Major fight against Scar, so he knew what the larger man was capable of.

“She may have won last time, but this time I will win!” he declared.

“Then live up to your declaration, Major.”

All eyes turned towards the voice, the Major General herself stood there. Her arms crossed as her weight was being supported the post behind her. Ed noted that she had the same laziness of a large cat, which meant that she was packing the power and waiting for the time to strike. “You sound confident, Major General Fo-”

“You’re not military, nor my subordinate like this,” she kicked off the post and pushed into Mustang with elbow as she walked past him to Ed, “Idiot. So, feel free to call me Fox or Quicksilver, even Quick works.”

“Why just Fox?”

Mustang stepped between Ed and the Quicksilver Alchemist, towering over her with his back straight. “Because she’s sly and as quiet as one.” A smug smirk spread across the Flame’s face.

Fox just looked up at Ed’s commanding officer, meeting his gaze and not backing down. Ed swore he saw the power in her beginning to fuel. “Look who’s talking, Hero.” A dangerous glint sparked from her eye. “Calling the kettle black now, aren’t we? Good thing because Comanche isn’t going down easy, he’s looking to get you for last time.”

“Hey Major,” spoke Ed, as he walked around the cackling and flying sparks between the two alchemists, “Let’s go get some lunch!” He pulled the exceedingly large man with him, practically dragging him to the mess hall.

* * *

 

“Begin!” called the Fuhrer.

Baby blues eyes sized up their opponent, meeting silver-gray eyes. “I’m not going down that easy! Even without my alchemy I am highly trained to take down people lik-” Alex had just seen the figure that was standing at least a couple dozens of feet away from him. He was watching those eyes for movement, for the start of the fight. However, the only thing he saw after was a whip of various shaded hair and a clenched fist flying towards his face, which prompted him to step back.

“You’re too readable Major!” shouted Foxtrot. Her foot was already planted and with the shift of her weight she kicked her right leg to catch Armstrong’s retreating one. His balance was off when he retreated. A perfect setup. With a quick twist of the hips her right leg gained speed and power before connecting with Armstrong’s planted let. Kicking through, she quickly planted her right foot and swung her body around her newly planted foot, allowing her free left leg to swing behind her as she squatted to gain speed and power. “This is it Alex!”

Ed gaped as he watched Armstrong’s ankle became pinned between the back of Quicksilver’s left knee and thigh. With a quick jerk of her body weight, mixed with Armstrong’s balance being overthrown from the first kick, Fox pulled the Major’s only foot out from under him. Dust kicked up from the dirt covered ground as his broad back hit.

“He shouldn’t prolong his declarations, especially with her,” lamented Mustang, who was watching every move, “Because she always goes straight for the kill, if she can.”

Both alchemists watched as Armstrong tried to get up, but Mackenzie flipped in the air and grabbed Armstrong on the way. Ed knew that with her body mass and velocity of the flip that she had enough power to throw him around, despite not knowing what her actual strength was. Again, Armstrong hit the ground hard and before he could move he felt an arm against his throat with a foot near his groin.

“So much for your declaration,” sighed Foxtrot, “Oliver will be disappointed when I speak to her next about this.” The female pulled away and helped Armstrong up.

“What was that?!” exclaimed Ed. “She literally threw him around like a ragdoll!”

Mustang glanced at his subordinate through the corner of his eye. “Quicksilver is very skilled tactician and strategist. She fast and uses that to her advantage, which is something that we all should know how to do. However, her weakness is that she lacks the physical size of most of opponents, which means that she needs to get the upper hand as soon as she can.” With a sigh, Roy ran his clothed fingers through his hair. “But that’s all I’ve been able to deduce after all these years and I haven’t been able to overcome her yet, but to all I know she could have a façade about her.”

The younger just stared at his commanding officer because the older had admitted that he didn’t know something – for once.

 

 


	4. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick lunch after the first round of spars, while getting to learn about the heritage of the Quicksilver Alchemist and a little about the Flame Alchemist.

Minor _chinks_ and _clanks_ echoed throughout the mess hall. Military alchemists and non-military alchemists interwove with each other at each table. Various conversations bounced around: some involving alchemic theory, others discussing research advancements, and some about everyday life. However, Ed noticed that two alchemists were sitting quietly across from each other, away from the mass population of individuals, and enjoying their meal.

 _“How the hell?!”_ Ed thought as he approached the pair with his tray in hand. “How did you two beat Armstrong and I?”

Silver eyes darted towards the disturbance of the peace “Maybe it’s because this isn’t our first time here. Not to mention that you dragged Armstrong towards the firing range, which is approximately a ten-minute walk from the combat arena and about fifteen-minute walk to the mess hall. So, that means we had twenty-five-peaceful-minutes without you.”

“You’re just fucking sunshine and daisies,” muttered Ed as he sat down a good space away from the female alchemists. 

“Well, to be fair,” bit back Quicksilver, “It would take most individuals anywhere from fifteen to twenty-minutes to walk from the firing range to here, but then again their gaits are larger compared to yours.” She took a sip of her beverage and coughed slightly afterwards.

Ed heard something under the cough. “Did you just insinuate I was short because I don’t think a short person can do this!” He clapped and tried to touch the bench beneath Quicksilver in order to spring her out of the mess hall by force. However, nothing happened when he touched the metal bench. “What?” Ed looked closer at the bench and realized it wasn’t metal anymore, but something out of carbon. “What the hell? How?!”

“You’re too slow,” smirked the female alchemist. She lifted her right hand, the furthest from Ed and out of his view, from the bench beside her. Setting the mug down from her left hand she touched the bench between her and Ed and transmuted it back to metal, steel, before picking up her fork and resumed consuming her salad.

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that! It goes against the laws of equivalent exchange: changing something that is not of equal value.”

Mustang smirked at the statement and snorted under his breath. “For a genius at alchemy, you can be incredibly dense and idiotic.” A clothed gloved hand waved around the air besides the owner’s head, “There’s all types of molecules in the air, so with some manipulation you can do anything with said molecules. For example, like removing carbon molecules from the air and coating the surface of something, like metal, to prevent - in this case - an alchemic reaction. Honestly, it’s a very simple transmutation due to the use of CO2.”

“Whatever,” muttered Ed, who wasn’t impressed that he was outfoxed by his superior, again, and one of his friends. Eyes watched the Major General eat her lunch slowly, but, most of all, he watched her hands because he wanted to see the type of transmutation circle she was using. Ignoring the conversation between Mustang and her he noted that her palms were blank. Confused, he leaned back on the bench and looked to see if there was a transmutation circle somewhere on the bench.

“You know,” a condensing voice started, “That you could always ask instead of looking like an idiot to see how she transmutes, but then again it would be embarrassing to ask when you’re supposedly a genius at alchemy.” Slanted dark eyes gazed lazily, yet held some fire to them, at the younger. “Or are you selling your talent and skills short?”

Ed bristled at the obvious short joke, but before he could say anything Foxtrot spoke up. “Let me guess, you were looking at my palms to see if I tattooed my transmutation circles onto my hands like some alchemists do, like Comanche or Kimblee? And, you looked to see if I had quickly drawn or etched a transmutation circle onto the surface itself.” Silver turned to face gold, smirk spreading wide. “I may be fast, but I’m not that fast. Not to mention drawing a transmutation circle like that means that the reaction has to stay where the circle is. I am also not a seer, nor a huge fan of pain.” As is to emphasize her point, Foxtrot examined her nails artistically. This gave Ed a full view of blank, yet scarred, hands; long, slim fingers were adorned with various rings. “Palm or hand tattoos need to be constantly touched up or else the circle will break down due to our body’s simple nature of shedding skin.”

The younger took in all the information that was just given to him. “Then how do you transmute, unless . . .” Ed though about how he could transmute and wonder if this alchemist, a genius like him, had done the greatest taboo of any alchemist. “Did you-”

“You really are dense, aren’t you?” Mackenzie looked at Mustang. “He’s definitely selling himself short.” The Colonel just sat there with his arms crossed against his chest, but an audible hum of agreement was made.

“HEY!” Ed’s attitude changed within milliseconds of hearing that. Before Ed could comment or threaten a tanned hand was thrust into his face. “What?” His eyes observed the long fingers as they wiggled, then abruptly halted revealing the cool metal that adorned various fingers: there were four rings on just the left hand lone. However, it wasn’t the number of rings that caught his attention, it was what was etched into them. Each ring had symbols indenting the exterior of the ring. “That’s,” Ed was in awe, “Amazing! Ingenious!” He looked at the older alchemist and motioned to her outstretched hand, “May I?”

Foxtrot nodded, while taking up her beverage into her right hand. Ed caught the gleam of metal adorning those fingers. Turing his attention back to the left hand, he took it carefully into his own and looked at the symbols. Each symbol was incredibly detailed, which was impressive due to the sheer width of some of the bands. He noted that some bands had more than one alchemic symbol on them, which he realized that the alchemist before him was capable of doing multiple types of alchemy and to do multiple at one time.

“I’m going to guess that you like what you’re seeing.”

Gold looked up and noticed that the Major General wasn’t looking at him but was staring at her tray. “This is amazing! The detail in the circles on something so small is incredibly, as well the potential for you to do any type of alchemy at one time.” He looked back at the rings. “How many of these do you have? You’re specialty?”

Index finger to Quicksilver’s right hand traced the rim of the mug that sat in front of it’s owner. “In all, I have eight rings. Each ring has at the very least two transmutation circles on them; two have three.” Heavily lashed eyelids lowered, as the alchemist’s voiced lowered and became laced with regret. “Most I can manipulate all the elements, but it was the fact that I do possess a wide arrange of bio-alchemy that I was able t-”

“Simply put, Ed, M.J is extremely adaptable with her alchemy to the point that she is a very worthy opponent in a spar,” interrupted Mustang. He was looking at the Quicksilver Alchemist for a few seconds before he stood and grabbed his and Mackenzie’s tray. “I’ll be back.”

“Have you seen enough?” Foxtrot pulled her hand away and finished her beverage. “Coffee is great for the soul,” she mused.

Grabbing his fork, Ed stabbed the main entrée to his meal: steak. “Why did that Colonel Bastard call you M.J?”

“Just a nickname that he’s called me since Ishval.”

Ed sliced his steak roughly and ate quickly. The alchemist next to him winced, but the look went away when a mug settled in front of her. “You look like you needed another cup, Major General,” purred Roy. This caused Ed to choke slightly. “Caffeinated with four sugars and cream, like always.”

“Thanks, Colonel,” M.J traded out the old mug for the new and held it cupped between her hands.

“You’re welcome,” smiled Mustang as he seated himself on the bench across from the other alchemists.

The steam rose slowly, curling around the alchemist’s face. Ed gazed over and noticed the slight scars that decorated her face, but as he looked at her exposed flesh he noticed more scars. Granted, the scars were barely visible, but upon closer observation they were highly noticeable; the most noticeable where the ones that encased both of her wrists. As he chewed, he thought about what he had seen from the alchemist so far: alchemic based rings, scars, an odd diet. Eyes looked over the Major General’s body from what he could see: form fitting black tank-top, combat-looking pants, and combat boots. For the first time he realized she had multiple piercings on the lobe, kind of like Winry, and a silver necklace that stayed close to her collarbone; all forms of her jewelry were silver, but a few of her rings. Next, he noticed that her hair was held up in ponytail that held up in high but draped loosely to just a little past the small of her back. The ends of her hair the same shade as Ed made him wonder.

“Major General,” started Ed, “May I ask why your hair is like that? The colors I mean.”

This made Mustang raise a questioning eyebrow. “It’s happened ever since my hair grew past my chin when I little, so it’s natural for me. The gold at the end never lightens anymore, while the roots are always black. I’m sure it has to do with my mixed heritage.” She paused and took a long sip of her coffee and smiled at the taste. “My mother’s family can be traced back to Xing and has remained relatively untainted by any other blood to our knowledge. On the other hand, my father’s family heritage is very mixed from the Amestrian and Cretan. However, it’s through my father that I possess some traits that were believed to come from Xerxes. So, my overall appearance and majority of my coloration comes from the Xingese in my blood, while some of the Xerxian and Amestrian blood shines through to show my mixed heritage. Primarily, the golden color is Xerxian and the grey eyes are Amestrian, while my skin is a mix between Amestrian and Cretan. At least, according to my parents.”

All that information calculated through Ed’s head as he put things together. “Xerxes? But how?!”

“I don’t know if that’s true, but it is something that has been passed on from generation to generation,” shrugged the female alchemist.

"You said your eyes are Xingese?" Ed watched as Quicksilver nodded before looking at his commanding officer.

"Well the shape is-"

"So, does that mean you're Xingese?" The younger cut off the female alchemist and looked at his superior.

Roy smiled and snorted slightly. "So, you can observe your surrounding and put new knowledge to use." Mustang looked at Ed so the younger could see his eyes better. "The answer is yes. My mother was mix between Aerugonian and Xingese on one side of her family, while my father was Amestrian. The blood of the my mother's ancestors from Xing ran strong in me."

"My mother is from Aerugo and she's currently living there too." 

"I see," whispered Ed. His mind racing at the thought that the two of the military's most decorated alchemists were of mixed heritage, and the one passionately pursuing to become the fuhrer of the nation. Ed, feeling off for staring at Roy's eyes, looked down and noticed for the first time that he wasn't dressed in his typically military gear. "That's so weird: not seeing you in military or to-the-nines attire."

It was true. The only times Ed had seen his commanding officer not in military dress was when he was off-duty and dressed in three-piece suits with complementing coat, gloves, scarf, and tie. But to see the Colonel dressed in military academy slacks, combat boots, and a black short sleeved undershirt that showed off a body that Ed would never have thought the lazy bastard could possess; every muscle in Mustang's upper body was being shown off, from abs to build biceps and triceps.

"To be honest, the pants and boots are military issued."

"Same as mine," chimed in Foxtrot.

"You two are such smart-asses!"

 


	5. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed learns about the useful skills of battle strategy, while learning he's not as fit as the Colonel or Foxtrot. And, he starts to uncover something about his dear Colonel Bastard.

The sun blazed down on the crowd that had opted to watch the hand-to-hand spar between Comanche and Mustang, the fifth spar since lunch. M.J sat next to Ed, back straight and arms crossed against her chests. Her calculating silver eyes watching the match dutifully. The younger was watching his commanding officer actually fight and fight well. “Amazing,” muttered Ed. His eyes taking in how fast the Colonel moved against someone as quick at Comanche.

“I’m surprised this is the first time that you’ve seen Roy fight hand-to-hand because he’s actually very good at it.” Silver took in how Comanche tried to fight dirty by kicking dirt up into Mustang’s face, who retaliated by side stepping out of the dust cloud. “Comanche is actually too slow,” informed Foxtrot.

Mustang smirked and used the trick of Comanche’s against him, but on a larger scale. An immense dirt cloud erupted up when Roy dragged his right foot into the ground and kicked up. The majority of the arena quickly became engulfed by a sea of brown, but not on Comanche like he tried on Roy. No, Roy was within the dust cloud while Comanche stood defensively on the outside. A pale palm came rushing out at Comanche’s face, not a fist. However, the older alchemist backed off quickly and avoided the flying limb to his face. “You left yourself open, Flame!” The peg-legged alchemist attempted to punch the younger with all his weight.

“He just threw himself off balance by the punch,” noted Ed.

“A mistake that will cost him.”

Like the pair predicted, Mustang just leaned out the way. As Comanche brushed passed Mustang, the Colonel smirked before gripping the Silver Alchemist’s thigh and using his strength to flip the older onto his back. “But you focused too much energy and power into one move, which ultimately dictated your demise.”

Surprised sparked upon Ed’s face at how quick the match had ended. It took no more than ten minutes for this fight, albeit longer than Quicksilver’s fight. “I never knew the Colonel could fight like that,” awed Ed.

“You have to be able to defend yourself without alchemy because there may come a time when you don’t have it readily at your disposal.” The Quicksilver Alchemist rose from her seat and looked at Mustang. “That’s something that he had to learn due to type of alchemy he uses and its restrictions.”

“I see.” Ed thought about the times that he had been useless without his alchemy. The very statement that the Major General just stated was so true that he looked down in disappointment. “You remind me of my teacher by saying that because she tried to teach my brother and I that by dropping us off on an island with the only restriction of not being allowed to use alchemy.”

“Then your teacher was smart individual by teaching you that. However, the true question is did you learn anything from that, or have you forgotten that lesson?” Mackenzie stared at the setting sun. That question made Ed look down in shame because he knew he relied on alchemy too much for comfort. “You’ll learn, or you’ll die, simple as that.” Without another word, Foxtrot decided the stands towards the arena. Towards Mustang to be exact. “You know, you’re getting a little rusty there.”

The Flame turned to face the female alchemist. “Is that so? Then what, pray you tell me, should I  
 do to fix that?” He was breathing deeply from his spar. Sweat gleamed off Roy’s skin in the rays of the setting sun, while beads dotted and dripped off his brow.

“More sparring practice and a run an hour or so after dinner?”

“I think I could do that because it would be good to get back into shape.”

Ed had managed to get down from the stands and stood between the two alchemists. “C-could I join?”

“I never thought I live to see the day,” exclaimed Mustang, eyes wide with surprise, “But, if the lady is okay with joining then you can. Just be prepared to get beat down.”

“It can’t be that hard!”

Mackenzie just smirked slightly.

* * *

 

The cool night air kissed gently against Ed’s sweating skin. “D-dammit!” Ed breathed hard. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Doubled over, he panted harder as he tried to regain breath. He looked up to see the other two alchemists still running on the track. “H-how?” Those two ran side-by-side, each trying to outrun the other.

“One more lap?”

“Then make it a sprint,” breathed, “Winner buys the loser a drink at the end of the week.”

A smile spread on Foxtrot’s face. “You’re on!” They kept running. “Ed’s the marker for the lap!”

Mustang grunted as they came closer and closer to Ed. “Fullmetal, stay put and watch to see who makes it first after a lap. That’s an order.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” wheezed Ed. The slight breeze that swirled against his radiating skin felt nice as the pair began to sprint. For the most part the pair were neck and neck until half way through the lap. It was there that Foxtrot faltered slightly. A quick trip in her strides. That half a second stumbled let Mustang push through ahead by a stride. They rounded the final corner and Ed watched the ending point, not noticing how the Colonel looked back the other with concern. However, the Major General utilized that moment to push herself through the pain and past Mustang to reach Ed first.

The burning in Mackenzie’s left leg throbbed as her foot hit the ground beneath her, but the harshness of hitting her leg grew less and less as she slowed down. A slight cough wretched itself from her throat as her breathing started to resume to normal. “You shouldn’t take pity on an advisory, Mustang.”

“But in the end, you aren’t one, but a good friend,” smiled Mustang, who was bent over. His chest rising and falling rapidly from the exertion he used on that last lap.

“You two are freaking monsters,” Ed had regained his breath, “Who the hell can run for over an hour like that and not be dead?”

Silver looked up at the questioning boy. “Monsters that have had to do the most terrible of things in order to survive.” Her voice was hard and there was a biting emotion to it.

“M.J,” whispered Roy. At that she looked down at the ground before righting herself upwards, breath regained. This caused Mustang to smile slightly. “Ready?”

“Always.”

She glanced at Fullmetal, a cynical smile appeared that caused the hairs on the back of Ed’s neck to raise. “What are yo-” Ed began, but found himself on the ground. All the air he just regained was knocked out him.

“You should always be prepared because we did state we’d be sparring.”

Ed rolled over and got up onto his feet. Gold glaring at silver. “That was a cheap shot and you know it!” Something warmed pressed itself against Ed’s flesh arm, causing him to look at the source: Mustang. “I’m fine you Bast-” Ed barked as he tried to pull his arm away from his superior. However, the older had another idea because the blonde felt his body being pulled in the direction he had been pulling arm. There was a slight cool breeze against his skin and the scent of Mustang’s colonel engulfed his senses, but then the scent of dirt and grass filled his nostrils. “What?!” He looked and realized he was on the ground again.

“There are no cheap shots when it comes to survival, Ed,” stated Mustang.

“Double teaming against me isn’t fair!”

A delicate laughter pierced the evening air. “I think that’s the most child-like thing you’ve said since I’ve met you!” The Quicksilver Alchemist had a hand pressed against her mouth as she tried to quiet down her laughter. Roy smiled for a second, but then rushed at her and sent her flying towards Ed.”

“HEY!” Ed rolled pushed himself up and out of the way. The indent where he had been thrown into the ground was torn up by Mackenzie, who had landed on her feet and gravity causing her to weight to be increased. She left a good trail of soil that she had dug up while being dragged backwards by her weight. “Watch where you throw shit, Bastard! She could’ve killed!”

“You make it sound like I weigh a lot,” pouted M.J, “How cruel of you.” The ombre alchemist was crouched down with her head hanging low. With a snap, her head faced Ed. An odd look etched itself into her face. She sprung towards him, faster than he thought possible for someone that had been limping not too long ago. “I’ll have to teach you some manners!” A ring covered fist flew towards Ed, who dodged it with ease. He moved towards his right, away from the flying fist, but he didn’t see the slight change in bodily motion from Foxtrot. Her weight shift back, which allowed her left leg to swing Ed’s legs. Another quick reaction and her right hand pushed Ed down until he hit the ground. “Predictable.”

Fullmetal didn’t realize he was on the ground until the pain in his side erupted. He rethought what just happened. He had dodged the flying fist, something he had done dozens of times against Al and teacher. Right, he hadn’t seen the leg that had smacked his legs in the opposite direction body. Simple physic equation there: with his body going one direction and his legs going the opposite he had been thrown completely off balance. Ah, and with the added force by Quick’s momentum he had collided with a solid surface at a relatively high velocity.

“How did you do that?” Ed looked up at the older. “You moved so quick, calculated.”

“It’s not all math and science here because I had to rely on the fact that you would do what I wanted. For example, I punched at you with my right in hopes that you move to the left, which you did and that allowed me to follow my one strategy. As you moved towards the left that gave me a few seconds to re-shift my weight and execute a planned kick to your feet.” She offered Ed a hand, which accepted, and with a quick pull he was on his feet again. “When it comes to fighting you always have to think about your next move and contingency plans to be the most successful you can be.”

“A skill that will save your life dozens of times,” added Roy.

The teen looked at his superior and had a slight admiration for the bastard, slight. “Still, you both move so quickly; maybe because neither of you have automail to deal with.”

“Excuses will only kill you faster.”

Roy looked at the younger alchemist. “She has a point because by making excuses you are denying yourself the truth. By denying the truth you’re accepting defeat. A lesson that we’ve learned either the easy way or the hard way.”

* * *

 

The halls were empty as Ed wandered to find the Quicksilver’s room. She had told him that her wing was two up from his own, and that if he was ever up late at night and wanted to learn some alchemic theory or strategy tips that he could go up to see her because she was normally up. As he wandered deeper on the floor he saw a small ray of light shine around a cracked door. Ed stood outside the door for a few seconds before he knocked slightly. “Ma - I mean – Quicksilver?” The door creaked open to reveal said Major General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot curled up against a one Colonel Roy Mustang, who sat up against the wall at the foot of the bed with a book in hand. “What are you doing here?” seethed Ed. “With a higher up nonetheless!”

Roy’s eye snapped up from the book in his hand and took in the sight of a fuming Fullmetal. However, the sleeping woman at his side pressed herself closer to his leg; her face laid on his right thigh with her right arm draped across his lap. Said arm tensed, causing the fingers to Foxtrot’s right hand to bury themselves within the material of Roy’s pants. Peeking down, he saw ebony brows furrow for a few seconds longer before everything in Quicksilver’s body relaxed.

“Explain yourself, Colonel,” ordered Ed, “Or, I’ll have to report you and her.” It was the only lie that he could come with at that moment because to see his commanding officer, an infamous womanizer, with someone that was actually dedicated and seemed to possess better qualities than Mustang made his stomach churn.

“It’s not what you think, Fullmetal.”

“Then explain.”

 

 


	6. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets his answer, though it wasn't the full truth, but Mustang revels of happier times.

Ebony eyes stared into glaring gold. It was a battle of who could and would dominate this argument. “I told you that I would explain didn’t,” the Colonel spoke lowly, “Fullmetal?” The way that Flame paused before saying his codename sent a chill down the younger’s back. “My only condition is that you remain calm and to not raise your voice.”

“Fine.”

It was Mustang that broke the eye contact first. His eyes wavered down at the sleeping form by his side. Shutting the book and setting it down on the nightstand by the bed, Roy closed his eyes and sighed. “Simply put, M.J has extremely vivid nightmares.”

“That can’t be all it. You’re holding something back.”

“That was the simple version, Fullmetal. It’s a bit more complicated than that.” The younger shut the door quietly, feeling like this story was going to take some time. His commanding officer nodded at the sound of the door shutting. “Tell me, how much do you know about her, Quicksilver?”

 This mad Ed stare down at the bland floor in clear embarrassment. “Not much, to be honest. I knew of the name and that it was linked to a great alchemist. However, besides that nothing – not even the alchemy type, which I just learned today.”

“I was just like you back before I met her because she prefers being low-key whenever it’s possible. It wasn’t until Ishval that I met M.J personally, and it was there that we became close,” there was a fondness in Mustang’s voice, “However, the reasoning for our time there was marred with death and destruction.” Ed noticed that the Colonel was looking at his lap, his dark eyes seeing something that he would never know: Ishval. “Due to her affinities in various types of alchemy M.J was a key player in the extermination, as well as a good defense to keep my alchemy in check. So, in other words, we were often paired with each other.”

“What do you ‘keep you in check,’ Colonel?”

A sick grin broke out on Roy’s face as the memories plagued his eyes. “At the time, I was skilled with my alchemy, but I hadn’t refined it as I have presently. Therefore, if I lost concentration or didn’t focus enough the flames would spread out of control. I hurt some of my fellow soldiers that way.” Mustang’s pale hand rose and hovered over Foxtrot’s head, a slight hesitation before he gently placed it on the mutli-colored locks. “Because she could manipulate molecules in the air as well she could create shields – in a sense – to contain the flames by cutting off the oxygen at specific radii. Together, we were the military’s pride for ending the war so quickly after getting assigned to that place.”

“So, Fox’s nightmares are of Ishval?” Ed thought about all the information given and that’s what he was able to conclude. “The amount of destruction she had to do because of some orders?”

There was slow release of breath that echoed out of the room, until Mustang nodded. “Yes, a portion of them are.”

“A portion?”

“That’s not my place to tell you,” Roy lifted his head to glare at Ed. Unconsciously, his body moved slightly over the sleeping alchemist.

Ed noticed it and started connecting dots slowly. “You two have something,” stated Ed because it was fact. Fullmetal had only ever seen Mustang react like this with his team, most of all the Lieutenant. “Something that runs deep.”

“Go to bed, Fullmetal, and that’s an order.”

“Tell me more.”

“No.”

Clenching his fists by his side, Ed glared deeply. However, a tired voice broke the intense air between the two. “Will you both just shut up, trying to sleep here.”

“Told you not to raise your voice,” smirked Mustang.

“Just because sleeping beauty rescued you this time doesn’t mean I’ll forget this conversation.” With that, Ed turned and left the room because he did feel bad for waking up Foxtrot. His mind filling with questions. The walk back to his room was tortuous at the quantity he had managed to come up with. As he turned the door knob to his room a small flicker of light began to leak out. “Major?”

Major Armstrong sat against the wall at the foot of bed. His long, muscular legs crossed one another as he balanced a book between them. “I woke up and you weren’t here, so I waited,” he spoke gruffly, “Children shouldn’t be running around a place like this at night. So, from now on please stay here at night.” Baby blue eyes peered at Ed, hopeful.

“Sure,” Ed agreed nonchalantly. He crossed the room and fell on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head and thinking. “Major, what was Ishval like?”

“Why do you ask about such an atrocious thing?” If Ed had been looking he would have realized that Armstrong had tensed and shook slightly.

Sighing, Ed said, “I just had a brief conversation with Colonel B-Mustang and he said that some alchemists have nightmares.” To Ed, he just twisted what the Colonel had said slightly to get the information he needed.

An audible snap of a book rang through the silent room. “It was hell there. Ordered to kill innocent Amestrian citizens in cold blood just because they were defending their land weights heavy on one’s psych. It caused undesirable affects long after the fact for me, despite only being in Ishval for a few weeks compared to those that were there for months.” Armstrong saw the woman and child he had tried to save, only to be killed by Kimblee before his eyes. “However, some did like it, but only a few. If there is an alchemist here that fought for that war saying they weren’t affected somehow – physically or mentally – then they are lying. That’s a fact. As for the nightmares, I only know of a few alchemists that suffered from them because of my station here in Central.”

“Like the Major General here?”

“Yes, she had them,” whispered Armstrong. “I remember her coming into work fighting the urge to sleep extremely often during the first few months back. Her and Colonel had it very bad to the point that they were ordered to take time off because their work was highly affected. But, the nightmares did cease after some time, granted they resurfaced after another incident later on.

The shushed voice that the Major used was odd to Ed, only every having heard him boasting loudly. However, the new information that came from this conversation turned the tables on how he would address Mustang. “Another incident? Ishval related?”

“Yes and no,” confirmed Armstrong. The burly man laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets up. “You and I should sleep. We have more training tomorrow.”

The light clicked off, but Ed was wide awake. He thought of what it could be to cause nightmares and the reasoning to why the Colonel had a soft spot for the Major General.

 

* * *

 

As the door clicked shut, Mustang’s smirk diminished as he looked down at the semi-sleeping individual. The usually straight hair was spread out unevenly around Mackenzie’s shoulders and face. Gently, he pushed the askewed hair out of the tanned face with the tips of his fingers, which acted as a way for him to caress the soft skin that now laid beneath his fingers. “Sorry for waking,” whispered Mustang. His thumbs brushing back and forth against Mackenzie’s right cheek.

“S’alright, military life means,” a pause in the extremely tired voice as a yawn broke through, “sleeping lightly.” Heavy lashed eyelids cracked open slowly, revealing gleaming silver. There were a few test blinks as Foxtrot tried to get used to the light, but she managed. After getting used to the light somewhat, she focused on Mustang’s face. Silver stared into obsidian. “But, sleeping next to you always make me feel so safe that I can sleep deeply for once in this long military led life.” Lifting a heavy ring laden hand to rest against Mustang’s right cheek s, cupping the rather chubby cheek.

“Funny because that how I feel whenever I’m with you,” Mustang smiled gently. He removed his own hand to rest it against hers, relishing in the warmth it gave off to the point that his eyes closed. “To feel like a normal human.”

Foxtrot hummed gently, sleep starting to conquer her body once again. “Thanks for not telling the kid.”

“It’s not my story to tell.” Mustang lifted his hand away from Mackenzie’s, causing hers’ to fall against the pillows, and turned to turn off the light. Twisting back towards the woman he shared the bed with he settled down. Sheets were pulled to cover them both. “It’s all yours to tell when you’re ready or if you think you should tell him something so cruel,” whispered Roy. He wrapped his arms around Mackenzie’s upper body, her head resting on his left arm with her forehead pressing against Roy’s chest.

“Im’miss this,” mumbled Mackenzie, getting lost in the throes of sleep. She pressed deeper into Mustang’s muscular chest. Her hands, pressed together, were placed between her and Roy’s chest. “S’not fair we can’t do this m’often.”

A slight rumble reverberated throughout Mustang’s body as he chuckled at Mackenzie’s response. “No, it’s not fair.

“Hmmmm,” hummed Foxtrot in mild agreement.

The evening and deepened breaths started to resonate from the figure pressed against Mustang. Looking down at the ebony head that was tucked against his chest he smiled gently, hand caressing softly against clothed skin. _“It’s not fair that we have to be separated like we are, or to hide what we are,”_ thought Mustang, _“To hide the fact that . . .”_ Mustang’s thought trailed as he caught sight of gleaming silver that rested against the adjacent night stand. He knew that it was the necklace he had given Mackenzie on that memorable day. The style was a simple horizontal bar attached to a short and thin chain that no one would have guessed the deeper meaning

Despite not being able to see the word that was etched into the one side, the side that rested against Mackenzie’s chest: _Forever._ The memory of the day he gave it to her filtered before his eyes, like a film. “The best day of my life,” mumbled Roy as sleep started to take over him, “Will forever be the day that I married you.”

**_***Dream-memory/flashback***_ **

* * *

 

“Roy Konrad Mustang, do you take Mackenzie James Foxtrot as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?”

Obsidian eyes looked down at the one he was going to commit himself to for the rest of his life. He knew that this was the right and the best choice that he was making. “I do,” he said confidently. His heart beat faster at seeing a faint blush spread against Mackenzie’s face at his declaration.

“And do you, Mackenzie James Foxtrot, take Roy Konrad Mustang as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.” The answer was said without any hesitation. Silver peering up to take Mustang’s full form. She never felt this happy before: looking in the eyes of the man she cared deeply about, while looking at his tall and lithe frame dressed in a formal three-piece suit with tie and tailored jacket.

The priest looked past between the couple that stood before him and motioned with a wrinkled hand to the witness section of his small office. “Ring bearers, if you could present the rings.” He loved weddings because he adored seeing the expressions of love and tears of happiness that came from them. A tall, approximately 6’0”, male with lime green eyes covered by spectacles walked towards his best friend, leaving his wife behind, and stopped with his hand digging into the pocket of his slacks; a woman with loose blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes stopped before her friend and smiled as she pressed the object the priest called for into Mackenzie’s hand. After Maes placed the found object into his friend’s hand he smiled with an all-knowing look in his eye, which caused Mustang to roll his eyes. “Now, the groom and bride have written their own vows.” He nodded his head towards Mustang.

“Mackenzie, I choose you to be by my side for the rest of my days,” smiled Roy, “I promise to love you every day, both physical and verbally, while making now into always. To always share in any moments to see you smile, to make you laugh, or to comfort you in times of difficulty. Together, let’s forge a path of hope. From this day onwards, I will share every moment of my life from you until my dying breath.” The tears that began to prick at the corners of his love’s eyes made this seem real to him, for once that day. However, the weight in his hand, despite barely weighing anything at all, felt heavy as he lifted the silver necklace up for her to inspect: a simple silver bar necklace that had the word “Forever” etched into it. After a few seconds he leaned in close to clasp it around her neck. “With this, I seal my promise to you,” Mustang spoke loud enough for all to hear. As he pulled away, Roy kissed Mackenzie’s cheek and felt the immediate warmth.

After Roy pulled away fully, Mackenzie swallowed the lump in her throat. “Roy, I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. Today, I solidified my promise to you: in times of joy I will laugh and smile with you, while times in tragedy I will comfort you unreservedly. My love for you will is and always will be eternal. From here on, I vow to support you and your ambitions, to push and inspire you to achieve your goals. Together, we’ll build a better life, a better world for those around us. Until my last moment in this life you have 50% of my life, as I have 50% of yours.” Slowly, Mackenzie spread the silver chain between her hands, so Roy could see it: a silver chain bracelet with a plate that read “My Light” etched into it. Upon closer inspection, Roy noticed his flame transmutation circle etched into it, as well as a few other transmutation circles engraved into the plate and wide chain links. Delicately, Mackenzie wrapped the bracelet around Mustang’s right wrist and sealed it shut with alchemy.

 “By the authority vested in me by the country of Amestris I now pronounce you man and wife,” he looked at Mustang, “You may now kiss the bride.” Roy brought his hand up and caressed the tanned, supple cheek with his thumb. Pulling the slightly rounded face towards his descending face, his form bending and adjusting to bring their lips together. Roy felt a small release of breath against his lips, while his nose nudged against her petite one, before smashing their lips together. Mustang felt arms twist their way around his neck.

“To think that stubborn bastard managed got married after all,” cheered Hughes.

“Hmm, but they do make a cute couple. Don’t they?” Gracia walked up and pushed herself against Hughes side, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

The pair broke off their kiss and smiled at each other. The Lieutenant Colonel gazed down at his now-wife, not caring that she wasn’t wearing a traditionally pristine white dress, or the fact that he wasn’t wearing his formal military attire because he knew that those traditions wouldn’t work for them: white was too innocent, which he knew that they both didn’t possess anymore, and that the military could and would never affect them this way. “I love you,” he whispered so that she could only hear him. Her gray floral dress wrapped around his thighs seductively; her shoulders covered by a thin barrier of silk that felt incredibly against the tips of his fingers. “So, so much.”

“As I love you,” Mackenzie said as she rose to her tippy toes, kissing him deeply. When they broke away she curled against his chest. She turned her attention to their three witnesses. “Thank you for coming and being witnesses for us,” Mackenzie beat Mustang to the punch, “It means a lot to us. Thank you Riza, Maes, Gracia.”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day that you would marry, Roy-Boy. So, I guess this means I have to stop teasing you to find yourself a lucky gal to marry.”

“No,” Roy said firmly.

“But Roy!” argued Hughes. The people surrounding the newly married couple looked at Roy like he was insane. “You just got married. Like literally just go married!”

Mustang’s hard eyes looked into Hughes’. Obsidian against lime green. “I know I did, but we can’t display our marriage because of the military. What would this do to us and our goals if the brass or the Fuehrer found out?” Roy say the realization lighting up in Hughes’ eyes like a Christmas tree. His lips stuttered, and for once Roy chuckled at making his friend utterly speechless.

“Roy and I have already discussed this beforehand, multiple times even. But pretending that we aren’t married is the safest way for us to continue our goals, especially if we want to see Roy achieve his dream.”

“Then why would you two bother getting married at all?” Riza looked between the two, slightly upset that it wasn’t her being held against the Lt. Colonel’s chest with his arms wrapped around her. “It seems a little redundant.”

The three witnesses and priest were left with an eerie silence. Minutes ticked by before anyone spoke up. “It’s because I wanted to be connected with the one I’ve loved since Ishval. And after what happened to M.J when we got back I realized that I wanted to be with this one,” Mustang paused to kiss her briefly on the lips, “Because I couldn’t stand the thought of a day passing by without at least knowing what it was like to have the person of my dreams mine, physically and mentally, by an eternal bond.” Roy had yet to return his gaze towards the witnesses, but kept them on his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This has yet to be edited properly by a beta. Please review/comment, kudo, and fav!


	7. Morning Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter is Mustang/Foxtrot (OC) centric: things get steamy between Mustang and Foxtrot. This chapter does contain smut, so you have warned

Something in the back of Mackenzie’s head hummed to life. It caused her lungs to exhale deeply, while her body tensed and stretched itself out. Lazy heavily lashed eyelids attempted to open, but the warmth that surrounded her being made a compelling argument to stay in bed and just return to the throes of sleep. Attempting to open her eyes again she squinted at the early morning rays that were just beginning to peak and shed down. Roy’s relaxed baby face came into view as the grogginess of sleep retreated. Silver drank in every feature because it was rare that they got to enjoy something so simple as the act of sleeping in the same bed: his face seemed so calm to the point that it took years off him, his long eyelashes twitched occasional from the hidden eye movement, and his released small puffs of air through parted lips as he breathed. It had been months since they had been able to see each other, let alone getting the chance to be this close together without the eyes of the public.

“Morning sleepyhead,” whispered Mackenzie. She freed her right arm from underneath Roy’s protective one that wrapped around her waist and with careful movements she brought it up to stroke his left cheek. Ebony eyebrows twitched as a quiet groan escaped from the sleeping individual. “We have to get ready because we spar today, and it would look weird if you were seen leaving my room so early in the morning.” The response she got was Roy’s dark head moving from her view to rest against her chest and his body moving around to press itself closer to her warmth. “Maybe if you’re lucky and you get up within the next five minutes than we can grab a shower together,” she baited him.

“Okay, okay,” breathed Mustang, “I’m up.” His voice was gruff, but he had managed to push himself away from Mackenzie’s body and sit up. Light pops and cracks filled the silence between as Mustang’s spine straightened out. He turned his head to face her, hair askew, and smirked slightly. “You promised me something?” he purred.

Rolling her eyes, Mackenzie pulled the sheets off her body and turned to get out of the bed, but her left hand was pulled back. Looking at her love she noted that he only wore a shirt and pajama pants. However, she was greeted with puppy eyes as she gazed at his face. “If I promised you something, then we should probably get going.”

“But no morning kiss?” That caused M.J to smile and crawl back towards Mustang’s body. Carefully she had swung her right leg over his stretched-out legs and seated herself against his upper thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled them closer, while his arms snaked and tightened around her waist; as they trailed those fingers managed to slide underneath her own t-shirt. “I love you,” whispered Mustang into her ear. One of his hand reached up and his fingers combed through her long hair.

“As I love you.” She smiled against his neck because a devious idea crept into her head. Strategically, Foxtrot began kissing Roy’s collar bone before slowing creeping upwards towards his lips. Her touch was light as a feather, causing Mustang to groan with pleasure. As she reached his lips Mackenzie pulled back and smiled; her ring laden fingers pressing against the soft skin of Mustang’s cheeks. There lips met tenderly.

Soft breathes were released as they pulled apart slightly. However, Roy cupped the back of her head with his large hand and smashed his lips against her, not caring if he had just bruised their lips. Instinctively, Mustang’s body jerk up between Mackenzie’s spread legs. He broke the kiss as he moaned, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Ahh,” he breathed, as another instinctive thrust occurred.

“Hmmmm,” moaned M.J, who had bitten her lip to remain somewhat quiet, “L-let’s move this to the shower.” Quickly, she twisted and got off of Mustang, who was just as quick on his feet. He grabbed her hand, his bracelet making a soft sound as it moved due to gravity. With a glance back, M.J blushed because she saw the front of Mustang’s tented trousers. “Excited?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mustang’s voice was gruff, but for a different reason than before. “I’m about to become one with the one person I love most.”

Thankfully, due to Mackenzie being a Major General she had her own bedroom and attached shower. Due to her being the only female alchemists she got her own floor. As the pair moved towards the bathroom their bodies began to press together, Mustang’s body behind hers. His hands moved up and down her side. He relished the breathy moans she released whenever he touched her skin, which was beginning to burn up. As he teased her with his hands, she used her rear to caress against Mustang’s tented heat. Her knee bumped the tub, which she responded by bending over to turn on the water. However, she bent lower at her hips, causing her body to move against Roy’s front and for his eyes to catch her every movement. The water erupted out of the faucet and the room began to steam up due to the heat level that she had selected.

Turning around, M.J pushed her hands underneath Roy’s shirt and let her fingers trail up against muscles. She enjoyed each bump that she felt against her palms. “Hmmmm, your shirt,” she eyed Mustang’s eyes, “Off.” With quick movements she had yanked the shirt up and over her lover’s head, while his arms released around her to reach up. Another tug and Roy stood before her with only his pajama pants on; she tossed the shirt aside.

“Equivalent exchange.” Mustang grabbed the edges of her t-shirt and pulled up, removing the offending article of clothing. The sight that was before him made Roy believe that he should be praying to some unknown God that he didn’t believe in: his eyes drank in the bareness of her chest. Unlike Havoc, who relished in huge boobs, Mustang preferred small to medium size ones because he could easily fit them in his mouth or cup them fully in hand. Before him were two perfectly equal globes that seemed to fit perfectly in his hands; there were two rosy looking numbs that stood erect and desired his attention. So, he lowered his head and brought on into his mouth as his hand caressed the other.

“Ah!” moaned M.J as her chest was assaulted. “Hmm, you’re so good!” Gentle, yet strong squeezes with a tender thumb caressing the nub with the upmost care. However, it was the robust sucks around her other breast that made her knees weak because with each pull she felt something muscular trace around her nipple. Without realizing it, her fingers twisted themselves into Mustang’s hair. “Roy . . . Roy . . .” M.J arched into Mustang’s body, causing a moan to vibrate through her own chest. She could feel his hardened heat radiating between her legs.

The slight buck from M.J sent a wonderful thrill down Roy’s back because his sensitive organ relished any touch that was received, especially from the one he loved most. He loved to feel her nails grazing his scalp, pulling at his hair: it meant he was doing a job at pleasuring her. “I think it’s,” Roy lost his train of thought because thinking while in the throes of passion was not a good idea. “Shower,” he managed.

“Pants off,” reminded Foxtrot before kissing him passionately. She felt his hold on her loosen, so she took the opportunity to sink downwards. However, she made sure to make every movement south worth it for Roy’s pleasure. More light kisses mixed with light sucks of pressure against skin that could, unfortunately, be covered by clothing later. Sinking to her knees she reached her target, feeling the warmth against her face despite her goal being covered. “Let’s get these off.” Her fingers teased against Mustang’s hips. Small swirls were trailed against his skin before hooking into the flimsy material of his pants. A quick jerk and the pants laid against the cool tiled floor. “Kinky,” she snickered under breath because the moment Mustang’s pants were off she was met with a rather a thick piece of flesh before her eyes.

“Hmmm,” Roy moaned. His now free member felt better outside of it’s former confines. “Underwear, I have learned, is just a horrible and uncomfortable barrier, especially in situations like this.”

Raising a questioning brow, M.J smirked. Knowing she had to play this off perfectly for the buildup, she began to make a show of licking her lips. Mustang released a slight moan, for he knew how skilled that tongue was. “Do you want it?”

“God yes; please yes.” Leaning in, she took Mustang’s heated length into one of her hands, and slowly gave the tip a gentle lick. The Colonel closed his eyes at the sensation he was feeling. Not one for wasting time, M.J lifted the member up and licked underneath it from the base to the head. The tremors she felt from Roy said it all, so she engulfed his member slowly while making sure add a strong suck when she fit all that she could into her mouth. Yes, she had gotten lucky with the fact that her lover was gifted below the belt, which was an added bonus. “E-uhhh!” Roy combed his fingers through her hair but gripped it when the feeling became too much.

With a smirk, something that Mustang could feel, Foxtrot slid her head back to the tip. On the way back, her tongue added pressure to the underside of Mustang’s thick rod, while at the end said appendage circled the head. He wanted to thrust but knew better than to because it would be hard to explain a sore throat and bruise lips to their commanding officers. Mackenzie repeated this a few times. After a few bobs she used one hand to stroke the amount length her mouth and throat couldn’t touch and the other to massage and tug her lover’s balls. The sounds the man began to make made her wet. Hell, it was to the point that M.J was willing to bet that her under garments and pants were soaked through.

“Enough,” Mustang commanded. He pulled his hips back and out of his love’s mouth. “I don’t want to cum just yet.” He reached out his hand, waited for her to join his, and then lifted her up to a kiss. Roy could taste himself on her lips, but that didn’t stop him from pressing against her lips hard and using his tongue to pry her willing lips open. The warmth of her mouth fueled his passion towards her.

“Help me,” she whispered when they broke the kiss for air. Her eyes darted downwards to her pants. With a nod, Roy slid his fingers under the fabric of her pants to pull them down, but Foxtrot took his hands in hers before holding their arms up, so she could turn her back against his front. With his arms crossed against Mackenzie’s front did she release his hands. “Gotta make you work for it.”

With a smirk, Mustang just resituated his fingers beneath the fabric of her pants and pulled the thin pants down around her ankles. It was when he was starting to stand up did he realize why she had turned her back towards him. Obsidian eyes met with tanned cheeks and y-shaped lace hugging his wife’s hips but disappearing between those supple globes. “Oh,” he breathed excitedly, “You know how to tease your husband so very well.”

“I know you love the lacey thongs the most, so . . .”

What was he going to do with this woman when they were actually public with their relationship? Hell, he knew he would ravish her in every way, shape, and form. But, to have a woman that knew him so well was going to make Mustang question even himself. “So prefect, so very perfect . . . and mine.” He grabbed around her chest, allowing his one hand to caress the one side of her throat while he leaned down to caress the other with his lips.

“No marks,” warned Foxtrot.

“Right.” Roy knew better, so he reframed from sucking the sweet skin of his wife’s neck. The hand that was caressing her throat moved to massage her breast. All the while, his other hand traced down her lithe sides and hovered above Mackenzie’s covered region. The lace tickled his skin as he teased her. With hesitation, he slid his hand against her skin and beneath the lacey thong. Mustang relished at the smoothness that met his fingers, but it was the dampness that made him smirk the most. “Did I do this? Is this what I do to you?” he asked rhetorically.

“Ah,” blushed M.J as he felt her husband’s finger outline her most sensitive of places, “You always do this; so hard to ignore my feelings for you sometimes and just climb you like a tree in public.”

“That would be hard to explain to the brass and the Fuehrer,” bristled Mustang. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to press against her warm flesh and let the natural curvature of her womanhood guide him to his destination. “It’s relieving to know that you want me so bad,” he whispered into her ear before pushing a finger into the wet opening.

Foxtrot’s body jerked against Roy’s body, while her closed as she felt the warmth spread more. “I’ve missed this so much: to be one with you.”

“Then let’s be one,” said Roy, who had wiggled his finger around enough to earn him another moan. “I want you now.”

Silver eyes looked up at him seductively. “Then claim me,” breathed M.J.

Removing his finger, he slid the thong down and off of his wife with the damned pants. “Shower.” Mustang stepped into the warm spray, while Foxtrot followed. With a smirk, he lifted her up and pushed Mackenzie’s upper body against the cool wall; Roy’s one hand tucked under one of her legs to help keep it wrapped around his waist. The other hand grabbed his searing member, causing him to moan at the touch, and directed it against the blessedly wet opening.

Obsidian looked into hooded silver eyes, while a smile was shared between them. Said smile led to a gentle kiss between the two. During that moment Roy pushed in and didn’t stop until he was all the way in. M.J’s head jerked against the wall and her mouth opened to release a voiceless moan. Quickly, Roy pulled out and thrust back, causing the body beneath him to jerk against him. Arms encircled around Roy’s head as his wife’s forehead rest against his own. Breathless moans were the only replies between the two.

Mustang kept a steady pace as he looked his lover in the eyes. They didn’t waver from his and it was because of that that the Colonel could see every emotion his wife was feeling and vice versa. The feeling of being connected again was almost enough to make him cum on his own, but he knew that his wife was already close. “So tight,” murmured Roy. It was true. He had been met with mild resistance upon entering and said resistance was still present, but – thankfully – yielding to his need. That fact alone made Roy love Mackenzie all the more because it meant that she hadn’t been sleeping around in the time they last saw each other. “Love you,” he gasped.

However, Mackenzie knew that her husband was close the instant he pushed in because he was keeping a relatively fast pace. Also, Roy was rather pinkish in color compared to his usual pale complexion, which was something that he typically kept during sex – besides a blushed face. “There!” She pressed her fingers into the back of Roy’s shoulders as he hit it. “Yes! There!” Arching her back towards her husband’s body M.J felt it: Roy had paused his thrusts to grind against that spot. “Ohhhh~” White was taking over her vision as she clung to Mustang tightly. Another quick thrust and she came unwound. Her body tensed against Roy’s.

“Almost there.” Mustang wrapped his free arm around the small of Mackenzie’s back and started a brutal pace. He thrusted fast and hard in an attempt to chase his own orgasm. When he felt Foxtrot tense in his arms and the dripping wetness from where they were connected he knew that he had satisfied her well. However, the amount of pressure that she exerted onto his encased length caused him to gasp hard. Knowing that he was close, Roy pulled out and thrusted back inside the warm hard, enjoying the renewed tightening of her channel. God couldn’t have created something better in the Colonel’s opinion: a channel that was tight, smooth like velvet, and naturally so wet that he didn’t need to try hard. For this he was thankful that this woman, who clung to him, loved him dearly. “I’m going to-” Roy’s world went dark for a few seconds as his body pushed hard into Mackenzie’s. Then, he just stood there, pressing M.J into the wall, and gasping hard. He had cum hard and it felt fantastic to have such a release; Mackenzie shivered as she felt the molten fluid shot deep into her being, warming her from the inside out.

“Love you,” she whispered in his ear before kissing his temple.

He was gasping hard. Hell, Roy felt winded from once and he knew that they didn’t go at it for long. “It’s been too long since we last did that.”

“In the shower, yes, and in general, yes.”

“Hmmm.” The last of the tremors from his release echoed throughout his body. Carefully, he pulled back and stood straight; his arms supporting the body that was suspended in the air due to the height difference. “I love you so, so much.” With a final kiss, Roy pulled out of her relaxed body and took pride as trails of white began to stream down and paint the inside of M. J’s leg’s white.

Foxtrot blushed as the warmth rushed down her legs and into her husband’s view, but she leaned into his body to enjoy the moment together. “We need to get clean and ready for the day,” she concluded, “And I won’t go easy on you during the spar.”

“Like I would ever dream you would.”

Silver looked up into obsidian as Mackenzie reached for the soap and began to lather her hands. “I can’t wait for the day that we can truly be husband and wife, no more hiding this.”

“It’s the path we took, but I wouldn’t take it back for a second.” He moaned as he soap lathered hand massage against his chest. “You spoil me.”

“Now, imagine when we’re public and can live together,” though Mackenzie out loud.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the delicate nature of the hands that slid all over him, Roy thought about that time. “Then I can finally give you a proper ring to show everyone that you are mine.”

“Ring or no ring I will always be yours, as you will always be mine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This has yet to be edited properly by a beta. Please review/comment, kudo, and fav!


	8. Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that the other military state alchemists feel about the prodigies around them, while Al is finally introduced to Foxtrot's existence in the most Hughes-like fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you all like! Please don't forget to kudos and comment!

A mixed environment filled the mess hall: half were awake and talkative, while the other have were zombie-like. Ed listened as waited in line for a steaming cup of coffee. “Have you heard that the Quicksilver Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist are going to being sparring hand-to-hand today?”

“Yeah, it’s unfair because those two are always the top two in our bracket,” whined an alchemist that Ed had never met before, but realized through deduction that said alchemist was military. “And to think that those two are so young and possess the rank of Major General and Colonel; I mean Quicksilver is only like, what? Twenty-seven? And the Flame twenty-nine.”

“It’s because of those two that the promotions for the rest of us are so scarce.” That just caused Ed to roll his eyes at what he was hearing. He had seen Foxtrot and Mustang’s skills and knew – begrudgingly when it came to his commanding officer- that they deserved their rank. “Don’t forget that there’s that new runt running around under Mustang’s control: the Fullmetal Alchemist.”

“Probably a power play.”

“Yeah, Flame trying to seek out his next promotion like the military dog he is.”

A higher pitched masculine-like voice broke the talks regarding Mustang. “I wonder why Quicksilver didn’t take the runt.”

Ed felt the tick mark appear long before it really did. His automail fist clenching at his side as he counted down in his head. “What’s wrong with Fullmetal, huh?” Lifting a fist next to hi face, Ed glared at the seated alchemists. “And whose so small that even if you stepped on him he would fit between the crevasses of yours shoes?! Huh?!” Glaring hard at the group of the alchemists, Ed wanted to desperately throw them around to show them that size didn’t matter when it came to a fight or anything.

“Be quiet kid,” chided Foxtrot, who had just walked through the door of the mess hall. Grabbing a tray from the pile she slid down the line of food. “It’s too early to hear you bitch and moan about your height.” The tray became decorated with various fruits that were provided, a slice of bread, and the potato mash that had seen better days. Quietly, she picked a table off towards the corner and away from the other alchemists and seated herself down.

“Saved by another brat of the military,” whispered the one alchemists.

Fullmetal glared and was about to retort but was cut off. “Warrant Office Vincent,” growled a familiar masculine voice. Everyone looked towards the mess hall door being whipped open and welcomed the sight of a stern-faced Mustang. “You should pick on someone of your own rank, or your own skill at best.”

“Why you!” Vincent seethed.

“If I were in your shoes, then I wouldn’t even think about getting up,” said an eerie serious Foxtrot, “Because that could lead to an incident that might just look like you were planning on assaulting an officer of higher rank in order to get a chance for promotion, which means court martial and demotion with the revocation of your alchemist certification.”

The blonde alchemist looked back the female alchemist and saw that she was casual eating her breakfast, not even bothering to look up from her food. He looked back to his commanding officer and saw that he had already filled his tray with eggs, a fruit, and bacon and was on his way to sitting across from Quicksilver. Without thinking, he quickly got his coffee and seated his small body next to the more experienced Quicksilver Alchemist. He noted that the other alchemists had quieted down considerably.

“At least we earned what promotions we have fairly,” sneered on of the other alchemists before he and his group left the mess hall with haste.

“What the hell does that mean?” Golden eyes looked between the two alchemists next to him. “Was he just trying to be an asshole or something?” The air at the table seemed to turn sore instantly. Mackenzie grimaced and looked steadily at her grapes, as if they were the most interesting things in the world. On the other side of the table, Mustang visibly tensed and looked into the empty space between his and Foxtrot’s trays. Starting to feel self-conscious for asking such horrible question, Ed resorted to looking at Quick’s tray. “I’ve noticed you don’t eat meat. Is there is a specific reason for that?”

Silver darted to look at Ed questioningly before turning back to the tray that was filled with half a scoop of mash potatoes and a few bites of fruit left. “It’s a byproduct of what happened back then,” her voice wavered heavily. Memories of capture filling her mind, causing a slight tremble in her hands that were – thankfully – tucked between her legs.

“Ishval?” Fullmetal inquired, honestly interested. But, a quick and decisive head shake threw that answer out of the question for Ed. “Hmmm, I’ll be honest: I don’t know a lot about you, Major General.You must have seen a lot if that ‘byproduct’ of yours didn’t occur from Ishval.”

“Just call me Mackenzie, or Mac, or Quicksilver,” stated Mackenzie, “Anything but rank, please”

“But you should be proud you have such a rank, especially if you are only twenty-seven.” Hearing a sigh, the blonde looked over to see Mac semi-hunched over and looking mildly distraught. “What was that?”

“I’m twenty-eight.”

Underneath the table, Roy moved his foot and gently nudged Mackenzie’s. It was a small gesture of encouragement, of the comfort he swore he would provide the day they wed. He saw the slight smile that curled itself on her face. “I think that I’ll beat you today,” smirked Mustang. The Colonel was attempting to change the subject and mood because he and his wife did start the day with such wonderful moods.

“I’m betting on the Major Gen- I mean Mac!”

“I’m betting Mustang,” replied the female alchemist.

“Why him?!” sputtered Ed, mouth wide.

A simple roll of the shoulders was given, while Foxtrot jammed a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth. After quick swallow and sip of coffee she looked at her tray, while she played wit the reaming of the mashed potatoes. “To be honest, Ed, Mustang’s better at hand-to-hand, but,” a small smirk spread against full lips, “I’m better at alchemy.”

“We’ll find that out later, now, won’t we?”

“Try me Flame.”

Ed watched the two bicker between each other, while eating his own breakfast. _“Like children,”_ thought the younger. Observing how the pair don’t sound or look anything like how Hughes and the Bastard argue, but something more domestic-like. “Hey, you never answered my question about why you’re eating everything but meat.”

“You’re right, but I’m not going to answer your question because I don’t need to answer you.”

 _“There,”_ Ed finalized, _“The mood in her changed. There’s something she’s hiding.”_

“We should get ready because I know I’ll beat you at hand-to-hand.”

Silver looked up to obsidian. “Then beat me,” challenged the Major General.

* * *

 

An empty suit of armor sat on the couch of the Hughes’ house, purple eye-like orbs looked at the numerous pictures that lined the room. Al had nothing else to do, but look because Elysia was taking her daily nap, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was at work, and Gracia was in the kitchen baking something that he wished he could have eaten. So, the animated armor found himself gazing at the dozens upon dozens of pictures that seemed to be taken from every moment of Lt. Colonel Hughes’ life.

There were pictures that capture the moment that the bespectacled man’s married Gracia to the altar-like photos devoted to the man’s daughter. Al had spied a picture of a young boy smiling up at an invisible person, while hugging a dog; the single piece of hair that stuck out was a dead giveaway that it was Hughes as child. The suit of armor chuckled lightly at thinking of what Hughes was like as a child. Looking to further entertain himself, Al looked at the other pictures. There were some that were colored, which meant that they were newer compared to the photos there were grayscale that represented that said photos were older. “That one must be from Ishaval,” mused Al. The photo was of four people standing together, dressed in the Amestrian military uniform of the time with white over coats. It struck Alphonse that the Lieutenant Colonel was one of the individuals and he was wearing a different white coat than the other three, which said coat resembled a doctor’s coat almost. The soul realized that the blonde short haired person was First Lieutenant Hawkeye, while the familiar and younger features of the Colonel looked back at him from the photo

What Al thought was the weirdest that the Colonel was standing closer towards the only member of the group he didn’t recognize: a female Amestrian soldier. From the photograph, Al was able to figure out that she must have been close to the Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, and First Lieutenant if she was standing with them for the picture and the fact that Hughes would allow the photo to be hung up on his wall. “I wonder who she is . . .” Al said allowed. He kept examining her black and white features. Her eyes appeared silver-like due to the coloration of the photo, but something in Alphonse’s head was telling him that the individual’s eyes had to be naturally light. On the flip side, her hair was held high in ponytail, but had a side braid on the right side of her head that lead back to be gathered up; however, there must have been wind that day because her hair was blowing out and Al could see that the ends were a distinctively different shade compared to the roots of her head.

“Looking at that old picture?”

Al turned to meet Gracia’s warm and welcoming emerald eyes. “Oh, yes! I was just wondering who the fourth person was because I don’t think I’ve met her and she seems to be someone that your husband, the Colonel, and First Lieutenant cared for.”

“That’s Major General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot, also known as the Quicksilver Alchemist.”

“The Quicksilver Alchemist is a girl?! I mean, it’s just that . . .  That I’ve heard so many things about the Quicksilver Alchemist that a girl is surprising.”

Gracia smiled lightly and hid her laugh behind her pale hand. “Yes, it is kind of rare for a female to be a state alchemist, but she is a prodigy. Kind of like Edward, and in a way, your brother reminds me of her.”

“Wow,” muttered Al. He thought about his own opinions of his brother: strong, intelligent, and kind hearted – as in he’ll put his safety after others. “She must be a really nice and wonderful person.”

“She is!” promised Gracia, “And, I’m sure you’ll get the chance to meet her when the training session is over.” The suit of armor looked at Gracia. “She and Roy always come over for a visit, seeing Maes and I don’t get to see them often since they are both so busy and with Roy’s transfer to the East.”

“Do you think she’d teach us something? Like her alchemy?”

That made Gracia pause for a second. To be honest, she didn’t really know very much about alchemy and two of the closest people to her and her husband were highly trained alchemists. “I think she wouldn’t mind at all.”

* * *

 

Silver stared hard at obsidian. The pair stood equally apart from each other in a relaxed pose, waiting for the Fuhrer to give the command. Said individual was standing off to the side with a small smile etched onto his face, but underneath he was getting ready to calculate the worthiness of the candidates before him. “Alchemists get set,” commanded the Fuhrer, “Fight!”

Like a large panther getting ready to strike Roy curled his body into a battle-ready stance, as Mackenzie spread her legs slightly wider and hunched over. They were calculating each other’s movements and future movements. The tension between them was thick enough that Ed, who sat off far on the side was taken aback by the sheer power they were radiating. “Wow,” whispered Ed.

“Yes,” agreed Armstrong, “Their fights, though expected, are spectacular to watch.”

“Ready Roy-Boy?” taunted Foxtrot, who slowly inched a few steps closer.

That shit eating grin that Ed couldn’t stand spread devilishly on Mustang’s face. “Bring it.”

“Always.”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The Honest Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spar ended and Ed's still wondering why Mustang won it. On the side, Mustang and Foxtrot get to get away from the other alchemists and hid in their special spot at the facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, classes are killing me. Also, this is unbeta-ed.

“I can’t believe you won, Bastard,” whined Ed around a mouth full of food. The trio sat at the table in the corner of the mess hall for lunch. “I mean, she fucking had you!”

“Close your mouth will you,” Mustang glared at his youngest subordinate, “Unless a little runt needs to be given a trough and eat outside like an animal.”

Ed’s body went rigid at the comment; his hair seemed to bristle like an angry feline. “Why yo-”

“Children, please knock it off.” The Quicksilver Alchemist interrupted the younger, who was a leg length away from the older due to the literal fact that Mackenzie’s left leg was resting against the metal bench. The metal underneath her leg radiated an unnatural coolness on the warm day that even Ed could feel it where he sat, which made point where his automail and flesh met ache. Ice was wrapped clothe and nestled beneath the ball joint of Foxtrot’s ankle and knee. “I would rather enjoy a nice quiet lunch. Besides, I did say that I Mustang would win because he is better at hand-to-hand combat.”

 “You literally had him cornered,” pointed out Ed. His mind thinking back on the spar at that point

* * *

 

_Silver looked at frowning obsidian from few feet away. She had him pinned against the arena border, which was just a dirt track against the grass that they fought on. Mustang was down on one knee; his back curled inwards to cover himself, while offering a chance to have some form of power if he could get an open shot. With a slight lean back, Mackenzie raced forward to rush Mustang either out of the ring or to fight on from a weakened position. However, as she closed the distance between them she faltered within an arm’s length away from Roy’s crouched form._

_Seeing the small falter in his opponent’s step – Mackenzie’s body halting for a few extra milliseconds longer than normal – Mustang pushed himself onto his hands. Once his hands were laid out against the soft grass, he placed all his weight on them while using his inner muscles to draw his torso and legs in a swinging motion towards Foxtrot’s legs. The slight pain of contact with Mackenzie’s left knee stung, but Roy did feel the weight of her body being thrown off. He watched his wife have her legs taken out from under her and she fell onto her side, while he managed to use his momentum to manage a 180 and land on his feet. Quickly, he got up and pinned his wife down by placing his one foot gently against her throat. However, looking down he was able to see that she was gasping and attempted to clutch her leg, but it was the fact that her eyes were scrunched up that made Roy worry. But what made it worse was the fact that he couldn’t comfort her._

_“It appears that the good Colonel has bested the Major General once again,” chuckled the Fuhrer, “I wouldn’t have guessed anything else from them.” His closed eyes, though appearing happy and joyful, were calculating the usefulness of the two._

* * *

 

“What happened anyways? It looked like you were in pain or something because you had a slight pause in your step as you advanced towards Mustang.”

A long sigh reached Ed’s ears, making him look at the female alchemist: there was a spoon encased between her slightly rosy lips. Pulling the spoon out slowly, Mackenzie looked down and sighed again. “My lower left leg, mostly my ankle, has nerve damage. It’s normally not that bad, but sometime my ankle just weakens, and the pain jumps a lot.” If Ed had been looking at Mustang, then he would have seen the older frown and a look of guilt wash over the Colonel. “It’s still healing, so I’m not worried.”

“But still. It’s your leg,” reminded Ed, “How did that even happen?”

“An incident that happened awhile ago.”

“What incident?”

Mustang felt bad because he knew of the accident and knew what it had done. “Fullmetal, don’t push for answers. It’s not polite, nor is it any of your business to know.”

“Don’t worry boy,” sneered a passing alchemist, “She won’t tell you anything she doesn’t want you to know, especially anything dealing with alchemy or promotions.”

The two men at the table glared at the passerby because he clearly had taken their conversation out of context. He sat down with a table full of other alchemists and they started speaking amongst themselves about the fight between Mustang and Foxtrot. After hearing the group talking about promotions M.J stood up and gathered her tray and ice packs. “I’m going for a walk.” With that she turned on her heel and limped towards the trash can, dumped her things, and walked out.

“The assholes,” Ed heard Mustang mumble under his breath. But before the blonde could ask his commanding officer a question Mustang stood up and copied all of Quicksilver’s motions before leaving the mess hall.

“The hell.”

“Don’t worry about it too much kid,” an alchemist from the next table over said, “Those two are up each other asses.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” said Ed, “But, it’s none of my business, nor yours.” Fullmetal turned his full attention on his tray of food. His stomach growled for more of the free food, even if it was shitty military food.

* * *

 

Roy walked after his wife. It didn’t take him long to catch up to her due to her staggered gait. “You shouldn’t be walking on your leg,” reprimanded the Colonel. His dark head looked around before he pressed close to her left side and wrapped his arm around Mackenzie’s slim waist. Using a little strength, Roy pulled her close before bending down at the back and using his left arm to reach underneath Foxtrot’s legs. Before she could protest Roy had Mackenzie’s small frame within his arms and carried her towards the outskirts of the facility to their special place: the edge of the facility was encased with foliage and hidden within was a languid creek.

“And you shouldn’t be so hasty in picking me up when eyes could be watching,” M.J whispered into Roy’s ear. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around Roy’s neck to keep herself upright.

“Please, it looks like I’m just helping out a comrade, an old war buddy. “Rolling her eyes, Mackenzie rested her head her upper arm and looked up at her husband’s baby face. She loved Roy’s features and considered herself lucky for finding such a man that was equally, if not, more beautiful on the inside as his outside. Of all his features, Roy’s eyes stuck out the most: they may be hard and calculating to most, but to her they were the kindest things about him. M.J ended up staring up into Mustang’s eyes for most of the hike; she enjoyed when those deeply blue eyes, almost black, would glance down occasionally. “You like what you see?” Roy asked knowingly. “You haven’t stopped looking at my face since I picked you up, literally.”

“I love you,” shed admitted. Her voice was barely audible out of fear that someone may overhear her words. “Love you so much.”

Looking down, Roy peered deeply into clear silver and smiled. “Good because I love you and you are the owner of my heart.” Pressing on, Roy walked towards the creek and only stopped when he was in front of the small oasis. Carefully, he set his wife down and supported her weight when Mackenzie swayed. “Sit down and rest your leg in the water; it should be cold enough to help the nerves.”

“Thank you, love.” Mackenzie slowly sat down in the cool, rounded pebbles that surrounded the small creek. She dipped her hand into the water to test the temperature and flinched at the temperature.

“Cold?” chuckled Mustang.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” As M.J said that she cupped her hand underneath the water and scooped a descent amount of the liquid up and onto Roy’s standing form.

At first, Roy didn’t seem to acknowledge that water had been thrown onto him. However, when the water fully sank through the clothes that Roy had been wearing and the wind kissed the few droplets that graced his exposed skin did he flinch slightly, the whole cause and reaction taking seconds. “Damn! That’s cold.” His pale hands attempted to wipe off the offending fluid on his skin, while the ulterior motive was to cause friction and warm up his cooled off flesh; all the while, Roy heard his wife laugh whole-heartedly.

“But it’s good for bad nerves,” replied Mackenzie.

“And burns.”

“Yes, and burns,” M. J’s laughter was dying out now. “When you warm up do you mind helping me out with my pant leg? I don’t want to bend my knee quite yet.”

“Of course,” replied Roy without thinking upon the words. Kneeling down, he hovered over his wife’s injured leg and carefully rolled and pushed the pant leg up, exposing marred tanned skin. Each marred piece of flesh sent pings of guilt into Mustang’s heart. Tentatively, he touched a few of the marks because he knew that it was his fault that they were there in the first place. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault you have these.” His hand gently tracing small, soothing circles against the scars, while he eyes trailed up to look at his wife’s face. However, Roy’s gaze stopped at Mackenzie’s exposed shoulders, arms, and chest: faint scars were just barely visible there. But he knew how they got there. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

A silent pause possessed the two of them. Mackenzie used this time to push her left leg underneath the chilly water. She let Roy’s words mull around in her head for a few seconds. “It’s not your fault. I chose the path that I have lived and will live.” M.J’s ring laden fingers covered Mustang’s slightly scarred hands, she knew that they were from mild burns while learning his trade; his hand turned over so that their fingers could interlock with each other. “If anything, these scars are proof that I was strong enough to survive; and a lot of these scars brought us together.” She felt a tight squeeze when Mustang gripped her hand hard.

“Still,” started Mustang, “The months it took for you to recover after we got back from Ishval to the recovery that you’re still dealing with now and it’s been over two years since you were rescued-”

“By you,” added Mackenzie, “The military has already deemed me K.I.A about three months or so before you found me.” The memories peeking through clear silver eyes. “Each scar that you hate reminds me that there is someone that loves me enough to save me, so I can see them heal. To see that I am still alive.” Quicksilver looked into Roy’s eyes and smiled. “Don’t beat yourself thinking about what if’s or anything else because I am telling you that I’m alright as I am.”

“What a wonderful person I have by my side,” whispered Roy. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Mackenzie’s forehead. “Thank you for accepting me despite all my flaws, all my mistakes.”

Pressing into Roy, Mackenzie relished in the physical touch. “Until my last moment in this life you have 50% of my life, as I have 50% of yours,” whispered Mackenzie, her wedding vows still memorized well after a year.

“I will share every moment of my life with you until my dying breath,” whispered back Roy.

“That moment was the fourth happiest moment of my life.”

“Fourth?” Roy looked at his wife in questioning because most people would say that a person’s wedding day or the birth of a child was the happiest day of one’s life.

Slowly, Mackenzie leaned forward and rested her head under Roy’s; her ear pressed against Roy’s chest and the echo of a steady beat filled the pauses, while reminding Mackenzie that this was all real. “Yeah,” clarified M.J, “The first moment was when you confessed your love to me. The second, was when you weren’t successful in you suicide attem-”

“Because you took the flames that we-”

“Don’t make me interrupt you for interrupting me,” scolded the younger, “And the third happiest moment was when you saved me during the Border War when everyone had given up because it meant that you loved me with all your heart to the point that you refused to give up on finding me.” While Mackenzie had been talking, her fingers had curled into Roy’s black shirt, wanting him to never leave. “I knew on the day that you found me in Creta that I didn’t need to marry you to know that you did truly love me, but it was a happy day and moment in my life.” The steady beat of Roy’s heart increased slightly, which made M.J smile because she knew that this man would walk to hell and back for her. “What about you? Your happiest moments?”

Roy pulled away slightly just so that he could move himself behind Mackenzie; his legs on either side of her frame, while his arms encased her chest and his chin resting on her right shoulder. “Hmmm,” Mustang hummed thoughtfully, “Making you mine until the day we die was one of the best days of my life, granted finding you alive after being a P.O.W for approximately half a year was enough to make my heart beat out of my chest because I thought I’d only find a body. Nothing more or less, and if that happened I don’t know what I would have done because you’ve had my heart since Ishval.”

“As you’ve had mine,” Mackenzie smiled as she felt Roy bury his cheek into her shoulder. Soft, butterfly-like kisses marked her neck. “You’ll always have it.”

“Good,” breathed Roy. His breath tickling M.J slightly. “And when I reach the top I’ll be declaring you my wife, my first lady. Our marriage can be fully recognized.”

“Promises, promises,” sing-sang Quicksilver. She worked her fingers into one of Roy’s hand.

* * *

 

Golden eyes widened at what they were seeing; a slight gasp exhaling out silently between gaped lips. _“The Bastard and Major General?!”_ thought Ed. He closed his eyes and images of what he had just seen transpired behind closed lids: The Colonel acting like a normal human and with Foxtrot by his side. Abruptly, Ed stomped towards them and called out to them. “What the hell?!” Boy, did the young blonde get a lot of joy at seeing his commanding officer jump out of his skin and looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “You are womanizing ass! Being a cheat to such an alchemist! And a higher up no less!”

Mustang knew that voice anywhere as his body tensed and his head whipped towards the sound. “Fullmetal, let me expl-”

“Yeah, like I’d fucking believe your explanations after the last time you explained!” In all honesty, Ed didn’t know why this frazzled him so much because he literally just met Quicksilver a few days ago. However, it stung seeing the Colonel looking so happy and docile with someone that had only ever been honest with Ed when said happy Colonel was a cheater. “Especially when you have someone that looks like she cares for you and all you do back at Eastern Command is womanize!”

“Womanize?” Mackenzie looked over her shoulder at Roy. Her eyes wide and expression hurt. This was the reaction that Ed had expected from her and felt like shit for telling the truth, but he had learned that Truth hurt the hard way. “Roy, how is Elizabeth doing anyways?” Quicksilver asked, her hurt expression shedding for one of a jokester.

“She’s doing good, quick to crack to the whip and keep her mean in line,” smiled Roy. Both Alchemists looked at Fullmetal. “She even whips him into shape on occasion.”

“WHAT?!” Ed screeched. “I have never meet anyone named Elizabeth, nor any of your conquests!” He pointed towards Foxtrot, anger was clear in his eyes. “You knew! And you’re okay with the fact that this lazy ass piece of shit Bastard cheats on you?”

“Keep you voice down,” growled M.J. Silver peering around them to see if any unexpected company was going to appear.

“I. Do. Not. Cheat.” Roy spoke lowly, eyes never Fullmetal. His arms tightened around his wife. “If anything, you shouldn’t have been snooping around.”

Ed glared down at his commanding officer. “I didn’t snoop! I wanted to learn more alchemy from another brilliant mind, as in not you, you lazy ass. Then I find you two all lovey dovey and sitting together like this.” To emphasize his point, Ed waved his arms around in a circle around them.

“Maybe we should tell the boy.”

Obsidian glanced down at the warm body pressed against his. “You sure? We’re higher rank we could just give him orders t-”

“And then have him delving where he shouldn’t be? True, some knowledge should be kept a secret, but I have a feeling that this one likes to delve where he shouldn’t. To which I can assume has led him astray a few times, especially if having two automail limbs isn’t enough to tell.” Silver looked at gold. The gaze was strong, but it wasn’t something that Ed would deem threatening.

“I lost them during the Eastern Con-”

“And I’ve been around the block a few times kid. I know things, so not point in lying to me.”

“Like you did to me? About whatever this is.” Ed nodded to the pairs entangled form. Looking up at her partner, she nodded her approval to Roy. A quick kiss to her temple was all that he could give to her, but he and Ed saw the small smile as she leaned against Mustang’s broad chest. “Well? Gonna lie to me again, Bastard?”

“This, Fullmetal, is my wife, and that is the honest truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Bookmark, and Kudos!


	10. P.O.W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed learns a fraction about the dark history in Foxtrot's life that has lead to her current position and habits in life

Sorry for the wait! I didn't know which direction to go with and I've re-written this chapter twice. Also, sorry for the grammatical errors, this is unbeta-ed!

* * *

 

"Your w-wife?" stammered Ed. He blinked at the pair. The word not fully sinking in, nor seeming to be compatible with Mustang's player attitude and habits. In actuality, Ed couldn't even imagine the Bastard in a domesticated lifestyle that marriage brought. "As in married? Married meaning wife?" rambled the younger.

Roy looked up in pure satisfaction as he saw Ed's eyes widened. Hell, he took the satisfaction that he could boast about his wife to someone other than Mases, Gracia, or Hawkeye. Yes, this was something he couldn't wait to do in the future. Hearing Fullmetal stutter and trying to connect the dots was probably Mustang's favorite part of this whole conversation, which made him wonder about what it would be like to tell more people about his relationship status. "That is usually what the term married applies to."

"But you two don't even have rings or the same last name!" The blonde emphasized his claim by pointing to the pairs naked - at least in Mustang's case – left ring finger. His brain was working overtime to figure this out like a chemical or mathematical equation because Mustang being married was more foreign than the Xingese visitors that would be present in Central in a year or so. "And you!" Ed pointed at his commanding officer, "You have dates all the time and the Lt. Colonel is always badgering you on settling down!"

"For the love that is Truth please keep your voice down," hushed Mackenzie. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the younger's boisterous voice. "As for the different surnames, Foxtrot and Mustang, we opted to keep them that way in public, but on paper I did take on Roy's surname. So, my real name is Mackenzie J. Mustang by law, and once we turn in the official certificate my name will change."

"And that day will be a very auspicious," Roy breathed into Mackenzie's ear. Mustang smiled against her hair before returning his attention to Ed. "I may not wear your typical ring – yet – but I do have this," Roy held up his right wrist for his subordinate to see, "This is my 'ring,' or what you and everyone else would view as a wedding ring."

Gold looked at the silver object being shown to him. The bracelet was most linked chain, but he did see a small plate that had something etched into it. Ed wondered why he hadn't noticed it before now, but it was so simple that it didn't really bring in a lot of attention to it and with military uniform that Mustang always pristinely wore hid it well. The more he looked, the more Ed noticed other things that appeared to be etched into it: things that looked like transmutation circles. Ed looked up at the owner of the wrist. "It's on your right wrist. Traditional rings go one the left hand. So, in your case it should have went on the left wrist."

"Good observation, Fullmetal. However, do you know how my alchemy works?"

In the few years that Ed had been Mustang's subordinate, he had only seen the Flame Alchemist use his specific type of alchemy a handful of times. The basics of the alchemy he knew due to pure observation. So, the flame was created by sparks through ignition cloth. The salamander that rested on the bottom was the sign for flame in alchemic symbols. "No," admitted Ed, "I know a little, but not on the full mechanics of flame alchemy."

"That's comforting, seeing that you're a supposed genius at alchemy and you haven't cracked it yet, which means that other alchemists are still years behind," Roy sighed gratefully. He tightened his hold on his wife and gave her a quick kiss to her temple because that meant that only of the two of them could perform this deadly art of alchemy, while only three people knew of the knowledge behind flame alchemy. "My alchemy needs to have complete and utter control or else it will consume everything without a second thought. However, the dexterity of my hands allots for specific types of flames: my left is for pinpoint and is generally weaker than my right, which is more explosive based flames and stronger. Being right handed I naturally lead with my right hand in battles, which also means that my right glove gets destroyed faster than my left."

"Thus," Mackenzie added from her own reasoning, "I placed the bracelet on Roy's right wrist because I etched the flick cognition into the plate, so that he can always perform flame alchemy even if the transmutation on the glove was destroyed the clothe is usually still intact. Safety and survival tactic in one."

"That makes sense," concluded Ed, "But, then why hide your marriage? It doesn't make sense to marry some keep it hidden."

The exact thing that Maes had pointed out a year ago on their wedding day coming back into play. The couple sighed at the point because it reality it didn't make sense to be married, but the reasoning behind it and symbolism of it meant more to them. "That's because of our ambitions and ranks," spoke M.J, "How would it look if a high-ranking officer married a low-ranking officer? Or, how would look if two of the military's skilled alchemists were married?"

"Also, let's include the fact that both military officers and alchemists hold high ranks for their age. What would that make you think, Fullmetal?"

"A coup," concluded Ed, "A coup to overtake the military and overthrow the Fuehrer."

Mustang smiled. He knew his youngest subordinate was intelligent and would get it. "That's exactly why we hide our marriage. If the military knew of this then they would most likely attempt to assassinate one, or, the both of us. Hell, they would most likely even attempt to experiment on one or both of us to get our alchemy secrets."

"I guess that make sense. But the affairs back in East City-!"

"Were and are nothing more than my husband gathering and passing around intel," chimed M.J, "Also, if you ever get a close up of Roy's dates than you will notice that it's the same few girls in different wigs. Besides, Elizabeth and Jaqueline are more jealous that I have Roy."

"Wha-!?"

"It's nothing, Fullmetal," cutoff Ed and his wife, "Now, I order you not to speak about this to anyone besides myself or Major General Foxtrot."

Silver looked up into dark blue eyes. "He could talk to Maes, Gracia, or Riza if he wanted to." That statement earned her a thoughtful hum from Mustang. "Good, now," Foxtrot withdrew her leg from the water and rolled the pant leg back down.

"You should have taken your boot off," noted Ed. He couldn't help but noticed the faint scars or the silver necklace around her throat. "Is that your wedding ring equivalent? The necklace?"

Foxtrot just shook her foot. Water droplets glistened in the late afternoon light and landed in a small array around the couple. "The boot will remain cool and help numb the nerves for awhile. As for my necklace, yes, it is my wedding ring." Ring laden fingers caressed the metal gently.

"Equivalent exchange," Ed stated, "I caught you and you told me about your marriage, however, you are telling me to keep quiet, but I want to know what happened with your leg. Your eating habits. That's equivalent.

"Fullme-"

A tanned hand pressed itself gently into Mustang's shoulder before giving a strong squeeze. "It's alright. The kid's got a point. We want him to keep quiet then we have to give him something. Equivalent exchange." As Ed watched the scene he was amazed at how quickly Mustang began to relax with her touch and explanation. "However, before I tell you, Edward, are you sure? It's gruesome, not even Roy knows the full extent." Roy turned to face her, his face showed how hurt he was by what Mackenzie had just said. "You weren't ready to hear it then, as I was not able to tell you the truth of it all because I still try to deny it."

"Then I think it's a good idea we just sit and listen to you then," Ed spoke lowly, "The other alchemists detest you, but you're not all that bad – at least not from what've noticed. And, you need more people on your side anyways because this government is corrupt and should return to being more democratic than militaristic."

Both, obsidian and silver, eyes widened at Ed's words. Mustang knew that he never told Fullmetal about his ambitions on becoming fuehrer of Amestris, nor his plans to make the nation a democratic one again. "You know, Fullmetal, I'd say that you were wise for your age if you didn't destroy everything while on missions and come up short on your missions."

"Hey! I'm trying to su- Wait a minute! Did you just call me small?!"

"You're optimistic that's for sure," smiled Quicksilver as she tried to switch gears, "Childishly so! However, you're certain you want to hear this? The reasoning for my rank, my diet, and my leg?" Ed nodded slowly. "Equivalent exchange at its finest. Be prepared kid because this isn't a fairytale-happy story, but it does end in a somewhat happy ending. Sit."

Listening like a child would, Ed sat down on the smooth and rounded stone beneath him, as the Colonel and Major General mimicked him. "No matter what, I will always stand by your side," whispered Mustang. His hand interlocked with his wife's – something Ed still thought weird for the man, but it made him wonder if he would ever experience something like that in the future. Maybe with someone with long blonde hair.

"So, everything that you want to know about all ties into the fact that I went M.I.A during the Border War with Creta, which was about two years after we returned from the Eastern Campaign."

"Ishval War of Extermination," substituted Mustang, whose fingers gripped M. J's tightly because he knew of all the evils that they committed.

With a nod, Foxtrot continued. "Fuehrer King Bradley thought it was best that a person of Cretan blood went to try to soothe relations, but my people turned against me for what I had done in Ishval." Silver eyes glazed over and looked hard at the rocks they sat on. "My men and I were captured close to the end of 1911 due to miscommunication, but I guess that was something I deserved with what I had done in Ishval." Ed watched as Quicksilver leaned on his commanding officer, resting there, and just needing the physical contact for comfort. He hadn't expected Mustang to wrap his muscular arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I was held there for months. My men watching me as I suffered differently than them, but I also watched as they suffered and died. Out of my regimen, only I survived."

"It was during those months," included Roy, "That you, Fullmetal, became a state alchemist." Ed nodded and remembered getting his certification that year. "It was about two months or so before that, in which M.J had been held a P.O.W for about four months by then, was pronounced K.I.A. She was given a full military burial due to her position at the time and her achievements throughout her career, which started at the age of fifteen. M.J, being a colonel at the time, was promoted to Major General for dying in the line of duty." There was a lot of emphasis placed on the word dying.

"That's why that alchemists this morning wa-"

"Yes, that's why a lot of them resent my wife: she was declared dead and given two ranks. When she was found alive and resumed work after healing the Fuehrer let her keep her promotions due to assuming K.I.A and ending all . . ."

"Most," inferred M.J.

With a nod of agreement Roy continued. "Most rescue attempts."

Foxtrot licked her lips slightly. "That's why you were promoted to Colonel," reminded M.J. Roy's face scrunched up in irritation because he didn't like the reason for his promotion. "Back during my time in captivity, they kept moving us, which made it very hard for the Amestrian army to find us. I remember they covered my hands in thick cloth to separate them and kept them bound above my head at all times to ensure that I couldn't transmute. My captors were smart because they realized what the rings that grace my fingers were and removed them promptly after incapacitating me and my men." There was a dark light to Foxtrot's eyes that sent shivers down his spine. "My men and I were starved the majority of the time; they rarely gave us food. They wanted my men to fight like dogs for the scraps of raw meat they would occasionally fed us. But it wasn't until something happened that I was truly mortified by human cruelty. With being a human weapon during the Isvhalan War that says lot about my capture." Heavy lashed lids closed hard over silver, as a dark head bowed at the invisible weight that M.J was carrying. "Ed, Roy, what do you know what human flesh tastes like?"

"What?" they both asked, granted Ed being louder than Mustang, at the same time.

"What do you mean by that Majo – I mean Foxtrot?" Ed pressed more.

Bowing her head low, Mackenzie hid her face with her hair. "Yeah, I was informed that the raw meat they were throwing out for my men to fight and eat was actual the flesh of their fallen comrades." Mustang felt his stomach churn at the knew knowledge, while Ed felt the contents of his lunch starting to come up. "Being tied up at all times meant that I was force fed, so after the last of my men died and I was brutally informed the truth. I remember thinking how much worse that moment was compared to Ishval." Silver peered up, looking for rejection from the two that surrounded her.

"It wasn't your fault," gritted Mustang. He would always support her. "Those men would have supported you until after death and that is what they did. The circumstances were atrocious, yes, but it's because of them fueling you that you are here today. And," Mustang turned his dark head to face into wide silver eyes, "All your men did it and if you had died they would have eaten you."

Ed swallowed hard. His stomach threatened to force out lunch. "What they did was the sin and what you did was all you could. I – I understand why you don't speak of this and why you're tight lipped. I'm sorry for pushing it."

"No," interjected Foxtrot, "Thank you because I finally can come clean about that incident. So, thank you, Edward." She nuzzled gently into Mustang's side, just seeking the comfort and the relief of finally getting rid of truth regarding her imprisonment. "

The trio sat there in silence, processing the information that was just given. Mustang adding the new knowledge to his plethora of knowledge about the whole incident. The sudden rustling of something moving quickly towards them had Ed witnessing the Colonel and Major General separating faster than oil and water. Mustang's right hand ready to snap, while Foxtrot pushed her left foot forward to spring when the target emerged. A few seconds later, a blonde haired military clade soldier appeared – according to his stripes he was only a sergeant.

"Sergeant, what's the rush?" inquired the female alchemist.

He looked up at the trio, clearly out of breath. "The Fuehrer has ordered that all alchemists leave the area at once and report via phone their safety by twenty-hundred (20:00): Scar is in the area."

"Report back Sergeant," ordered Foxtrot. She turned to face Mustang and Elric. "My house isn't far from here by foot, about-"

"Hughes' house is closer by at least ten minutes and with your leg that the most optimal choice."

"Right," sighed Quicksilver.

* * *

 To say that Maes Hughes was surprised when three alchemists showed up on his doorstep was a complete lie. He had heard the transmission and knew exactly which facility the state alchemists used for this training. To him, it made logical sense that the trio would appear at his house. However, Maes was surprised to see his two friends seek comfort with each other when Ed was standing right there. The most surprising event that occurred within the first five minutes of the three alchemists showing up was the way that Alphonse Elric expressed himself when the suit of armor saw Colonel Mustang passionately embracing and kissing a woman he had seen in a photograph.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kudos, follow/bookmark, and comment!


	11. Two sides of the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PTSD and nightmares ahead. A little Hughes and Roy, with Hughes and Mackenzie at the end.

It was quiet at the Hughes house. An everyday occurrence that allowed the three state alchemists to hide from the alchemist killer known as Scar. The only difference was that the blinds of the house were drawn, despite being nighttime now. The inhabitants of the house all sat in the living room of the house, enjoying the calm that had naturally occurred after a wonderfully cooked meal by Gracia Hughes. The radio played dully, just barely audible while the adults, mostly the military rank individuals above major, conversed. Maes with an arm around Gracia on the couch, acting jovial as ever. Sitting in the large chair adjacent to the couch was Roy Mustang with his wife sitting on his lap; she leaned against his front with his arms around her middle. On the floor, Ed and Al listened in on the conversation while entertaining Elysia.

“I’m not going to lie to you guys,” the glint off Hughes’ glasses flashed at the older alchemists, “I can’t believe you, a, actually told Ed and Al and, b, listened to a direct order of the Fuehrer by opting to not go after the alchemist killer for a potential promotion.”

“That’s a little distasteful, don’t you think?” questioned Mackenzie. Her ombre colored head resting on Roy’s shoulder, while her eyes stared at one of her oldest living friends. “You should only refer to Roy when it comes to seeking out promotions.”

“Hey! That’s not fair you know!” Obsidian glared playfully at the resting figure against his own body. “And we’re only following orders because technically we’re on paid leave. Not to mention it’s one of the few times a year I get to see my wife.”

That response earned thoughtful hums from both Maes and Gracia. “I can’t believe that you two can have such a relationship because I couldn’t imagine going so long without seeing or hearing from Maes.”

“You did it during the War,” pointed out Mackenzie.

“Hmmm,” hummed Roy in agreement, “Those damned letters getting someone all hot and flashy, as well as jealous within seconds.”

“Now that’s not fair!” whine Maes. His gaze focusing on his friends. “I didn’t get the luxury of having my special someone – the other half of my soul – on the front lines with me, which is something I am thankful for.”

The mood shifted quickly due to that one comment. Both Foxtrot and Mustang silenced themselves by averting their eyes and thinking of the tragedies they caused. Ed looked up and swore he could cut the instant tension with a knife. However, the clock opted to chime: indicating that it was 8 P.M. “Bedtime princess!”

A 2-year-old Elysia looked at her father, then stood up and wobbled over towards the state alchemists. She placed her palms against Mustang’s knees before shifting her whole weight on them; her green eyes shining up her father’s war buddies. “Auntie M,” giggled Elysia, “Read me story for bed?” The toddler looked up at her godmother with all the hope in the world. This, of course, caused Hughes to suffer from slight betrayal, but inwardly he was smiling.

“Of course, Sia,” smiled M.J. The older kissed Roy’s cheek before leaving his warm form. Carefully, Foxtrot bent down and picked up the slight weight of the toddler, rocking her occasional and earning bouts of giggles as they walked to Elysia’s room.

“I’ll take that as my sign to go do the dishes.” Gracia quickly disappeared into the kitchen to get rid of the mess made from the dinner.

“Why don’t you help her, Fullmetal.”

“Tch,” grunted Ed, but he got up and went into the kitchen anyways. “Al, you are coming?” The suit of armor got up and followed his brother. The metal creaked as it moved towards the kitchen.

A pale hand running through lose ebony bangs, as a long sigh ripped from Mustang’s throat. “She finally opened up more about what happen in Creta. I just wished that she would have told me about it sooner instead of keeping in so long.”

“What do you mean?” the seriousness of Maes tone ensured Roy that his friend did truly care.

“M.J finally admitted to why she eats a strictly meat free diet,” obsidian looked into peridot, “I don’t blame her for the change in diet either because if I was force feed my comrades flesh then I’m sure I would have switched diet too.”

“What?! Are you saying that Kenz has eaten human meat? Cannibalism?” The nod of Mustang’s dark head was all Hughes got. His eye widened at the new knowledge. “It explains a lot about her. D-did she do it on purpose?”

Anger flashed within the Colonel’s eyes at his friend’s assumption. “Are you serious? Do you think she would have done something like that willingly?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that’s a lot for someone to go with, especially if she was eating her own men.” Hughes was thinking back to the day that they had officially rescued her and Mackenzie’s words making sense of how she deserved to be punished.”

“Yeah,” agreed Mustang, “She’s been through a lot. I can’t even begin to imagine the path that she and Ed started on: becoming state alchemists so young. I know Ed’s gain, but I still don’t know hers quite yet.”

“Her records are rather sparse too. Sorry, but her records came through my office when she went M.I.A. There wasn’t much there, at least not of anything we already don’t know about her.” Rethinking of Foxtrot’s file, Hughes silently cursed himself for not having Sheska’s photogenic memory. “If I remember correctly her father was pronounced K.I.A when she was four, her mother moved them to Aerugo not long after seeing that’s where the maternal family resides, and a large gap until Kenz passed the state alchemists exams when she was fifteen.”

“That’s about all I know, granted I haven’t really wanted to delve into her past until she’s ready to tell me,” with a sad smile Roy continued, “In a way, M.J is doing the exact same with me because I haven’t told her a lot about me or background, just the basics.”

Hughes eyed his best friend and felt his chest clench. _“If only you knew the truth Roy,”_ thought the taller. “I do know one thing: Kenz loves you with all her heart and she would do anything for you.”

“Yeah,” smiled Mustang. A warm sensation filled his being at every memory they shared together because there was no malice. There was no judgement. The two just clicked; fit together like puzzle pieces. “And I would do anything for her.”

“And she knows that.”

The two let a small silence fill between them for a brief second. “I just wish she told me more or that I had known so much more at the time to have helpd.”

Maes got closer to his friend and touched his shoulder. “Don’t get caught up on what-if’s, okay? I’m sure this is why Kenz didn’t tell you because she knew you’d beat yourself up. There will come a day when you guys can be together and even start a family.”

“Yeah,” agreed Mustang, “Yeah there will be.”

“Any word on how she’s doing? Ah, anatomically and health wise for that? Because a romancer like you would have at least a kid by now with a wife like that, especially with what I know you two did back in Ishval and everything.”

Roy’s eye twitched at the implications that Maes was making. “She’s still recovering from her capture. M.J’s body is finally at a healthy weight, but, from my knowledge, she hasn’t had . . . had . . . You know,” Roy motioned between his legs, “The thing that happens once a month for most women as of yet.”

“O-ohhh,” Maes stuttered slightly, “Umm, too much information Roy.”

Heavy clinks and chinks of metal echoed as a suit of armor and tired looking teen came through the kitchen entrance. Ed jumped into a vacant spot in the living room and sprawled out. “Thank you for helping Gracia with the dishes while the adult talked, Fullmetal.”

“Colonel Mustang,” a polite voice said, “I still can’t believe that you’re married.”

“Same here, kid,” agreed Hughes, who got smacked by Mustang. An irritated scowl was all the Lt. Colonel was met with.

With a huff of annoyance towards his long-time friend, Roy looked at Mustang. “There are somedays that I can’t believe it,” pale fingers ran along the silver links across his right wrist, “Deep in my heart I know that being married to her has nothing to do with how I feel for her. It’s hard to explain because we’ve both come to the same agreement that even if we weren’t married by law we’d be just as we are, a pseudo-marriage I guess.”

“How long did you know that she was the one for you, sir?”

“I knew the moment I saw Mackenzie J. Foxtrot that she was something special,” instantly answered Roy. He remembered the first time he saw Mackenzie J. Foxtrot: shocked to find out she was woman, but couldn’t deny that she was strong and talented at alchemy. “However, I know that I wanted Mackenzie by my side forever shortly after we returned form Ishval.”

Ed, only hearing a few selected words of the conversation glared at Mustang. “Was that a short joke?!”

“Brother,” chided Al, “The Colonel wasn’t even talking about you!”

* * *

 

It was everywhere: the fire and the smell. Flame engulfed the room, as the stench of burnt flesh permeated the air he breathed in. Obsidian eyes looked all around at all the damage done. It was literal hell. A gloved hand aimed at the ready. The screams of the dying still echoing in Roy’s ears. “Why?” he asked quietly to himself.

“Roy!” someone shouted. The Colonel, then major, looked all around for the source. However, he couldn’t find anything.

Gold eyes snapped opened at the shouting. Without thinking, Ed followed his instincts and his body moved towards the source of the shouting. Sprinting up the stairs and turning down the hall the younger was met with Hughes rushing out of his room to the guest room. They both made it to the door as Hughes ripped it open. Both men stared at flailing Colonel, who was deep in sleep. “No!” yelled Roy, “Get away!” His hand snapping at an invisible force that was in front of him. “NO! I didn’t mean it!”

Ed stared at his commanding officer. He was completely taken aback by how defenseless Mustang looked. The Colonel’s skin was saturated with sweat, which made his bangs cling to his forehead. Even Mustang’s clothes were clinging to his body due to the sweat. Hell, the normally pale skin seemed ghost-like in comparison. Scrunched up eyebrows faced Ed, who could only stare back.

“Roy! Roy wake up!” A force shook him, but he didn’t see anyone shaking him. “Please baby, wake up!” Yes, Mustang knew that voice. He knew it somehow. “Roy-boy! Wake up! It’s a nightmare!” In the real world, Mackenzie was on her knees and gentle trying to shake her husband awake without making Roy react negatively.

A nightmare. That made sense. Dark lashed lids fluttered, allowing in a small ray of light that caused Mustang to squint. “Mack?” questioned Roy. His breath coming out hard and fast as his heart nearly raced itself out his chest. “Wher-where am-” His eyes focused on wide silver, fear and worry evident on her face. “Ma-zi,” wheezed Roy.

“We’re at Maes house and you’re having a nightmare.” Foxtrot pulled Roy into a sitting position, so he could get his breathing evened out. With a gentle, but calculated hand, she rubbed her ring covered fingers against his lithe back as a form of comfort. “Deep breathes. Just listen to my voice because you’re here now.” She looked at the door and glared, getting her point across that Maes and Ed should leave, which they did. “We’re both here, we’re together. What we did in Ishval is behind us for now. I’m here for you, always.” Carefully, Mackenzie kissed Roy’s sweaty brow.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Roy. His breathing still fast, but calmer now. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t save you faster, I’m sorry.” He kept repeating those words like a mantra.

“It’s okay.” Foxtrot realized that Roy’s nightmare had been about her rescue. “I’m here. I’m safe because you saved me. Honey, I’m even healthy now. Healthy weight and figure again; no longer skin and bone. Because of you. Because you saved me. Because you didn’t give up on me and I will never give up on you.” Her husband quieted down to the point that Mackenzie pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen for a cup of tea. “Love, it’s okay. We’re at the Hughes. It’s been over two years since then and we’ve been married for two.”

“Y-yeah,” stammered Mustang. He followed his wife carefully towards the kitchen and just sat at the table when pushed down. The nightmare had seemed too real compared to the last one he had, and that was a year ago. “That dream was so vivid,” breathed Roy as he remembered, “The flames that decimated the people that killed you, but you were so lifeless at the time that my emotions got the better of me. It was the worst few moments of my life until you moved.”

A simple transmutation and the water boiled with the touch of Foxtrot’s hand. After letting the tea seep for a moment, she handed a mug to her husband and sat down next to him. “Drink that because it will calm you down,” ordered Quicksilver, “As for that time, Roy, don’t dwell on it because I am here and alive now.” Her ring laden hand gripped on of Mustang’s tightly.

* * *

 

Mackenzie waited downstairs as Roy went to shower. She drank a cup of tea to relax her own nerves. Sensitive ears picked up on the telltale signs of someone walking in. “Maes.”

“Kenz,” whispered Hughes, “Is Roy alright?”

“He had a nightmar-“

Hughes sat down across from the alchemist and looked at her. “Obviously he had a nightmare.”

“Ass,” whispered Quick, “It was about the rescue, the one that went horribly wrong and put him in the hospital as well. He didn’t remember anything besides the flames and dying victims, as well as the emotions of losing me. Nothing yet, thankfully.”

“I agree. I hope he never remembers what actually happened that night because if he does he’d never forgive himself and would be the most guilt-ridden person we’ve ever met.” Maes ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I know it’s unfair to you, but you do have Hawkeye and myself to talk to if you ever need to talk about, well, _that.”_

“I’m fine,” growled the ombre haired female, “I just worry for Roy because he doesn’t need to know about that, of things. I just want Roy to be happy and to achieve his goals. And, don’t think this isn’t unfair to me because I know what I did and suffering silently is a way to atone for all that I’ve done.”

A russet eyebrow quirked up questioningly. “After meeting Ed and Al and getting to know how they came to possess the bodies they have, do you feel for them? Even think that you could get back what you lost?”

“No,” a sad chuckle rang out, “No, I don’t think I could ever regain what I lost. However, those boys may be able to get their bodies back and they do have my support.” Mackenzie raked her fingers through her long locks. “I deserve this Hughes, don’t ever forget that.”

“No human deserves to suffer the way you think you do.”

“And no human with one of the guiltiest consciousness I know of should ever know the truth about what I did for him, or what could have been.”

That earned Foxtrot a grimace from Hughes, who pinched the bridge of his nose. The man knew his friend just as well as the man’s wife: he knew that she was right. “It’s still not fair that he doesn’t know, nor that you’re keeping a large moment of your life in the dark.”

“Like I said,” remined Mackenzie, “I have you and Rize to confide in if or when I need to talk about it. However, I’m okay with the decision I made because I couldn’t . . .Those few moments were probably the most scariest of my life, and I’ve seen things that you or anyone else wouldn’t begin to imagine,” her voice tapered off at the memories. Silver eyes became half lidded and darkened. M.J’s upper body hunched over a bit. Hidden by the entrance of the kitchen, Ed stood extremely still as he listened to the conversation he had happened to overhear. “I don’t think I could have gone on living if it didn’t work.”

The young alchemist’s brain was sorting through the assortment of words to gain the insight of information that was being passed around between the older soldiers. His ears strained to hear anything that would be said, but Mustang’s movements began to echo throughout the house as he descended the stairs. His dark head was covered with a white towel, as his right hand rubbed the fabric around to absorb the water; there was a slight chinking sound as the bracelet moved around on the Colonel’s wrist. “Fullmetal,” greeted Mustang, “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted a glass of water.”

“Then go in and get it, don’t snoop around.” The older walked through. With his head pointed downwards as he continued to get the moisture from his hair, Mustang wasn’t able to see how Hughes and Foxtrot tensed just a little too much. However, Ed did see the two panic at the sight of himself and the Colonel walking through. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing too important, mostly catching up,” lied the female alchemist causally, “You feeling better? More relaxed.”

Roy stood behind Mackenzie and rested his left hand on the side of her left upper arm, thumb massaging small circles around. “I feel okay, I guess.”

“Then I’m going to bed because unlike you three I have to work.”

The three watched as Maes retreated from the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. Turning to look up into dark eyes, Mackenzie smiled. “Why don’t we try to sleep? You need it.” She got a blink from her husband, but he didn’t retaliate when Foxtrot pulled him with her. Actually, Mustang just followed his wife like a horse being lead to around. “You should sleep to, Ed, because growing boys need their sleep.”

“Hey!” snapped Ed. A tick mark appeared against the back of his head as he whipped around to glare at the two alchemists. “Who you calling so small that-”

“Be quiet! And, no one called you small,” remarked Foxtrot before going up the stairs.

Ed just watched the couple disappear. His mind thinking about her and Hughes’ conversation. “What the hell could she be hiding that Mustang doesn’t even know about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been edited by someone else. Please comment, kudos, and bookmark!


	12. Couple's Cure for Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie just helping her husband out to settle from his nightmares, his fears of losing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Please enjoy!

“Come on you big oaf,” teased the younger alchemist. Her ring laced fingers tenderly tugging the dark-haired man onto the bed. As his weight pressed down on the soft mattress it groaned, but it did create a dent that caused the pair to press together due to gravity. “You need your sleep.”

A larger yawn ripped from the Colonel as he let his body be guided onto the soft surface, while it also relished in the warmth that came from his wife. Xingese eyes stared at the Quicksilver Alchemist tiredly, while large pale hands gripped around the warm body. “I just need you close. Please let me indulge in this whim for a little while.”

“You can always indulge because that’s what I want more than anything: to be close to you,” replied the silver eyed alchemist, “I can’t wait until we can be public with our marriage and then we can gluttonous with this desire to be close to one another.” Gentle fingers raked across Roy’s – still – slightly damp hair, itching his scalp soothingly. The action caused Mustang to close his eyes and press closer towards the Major General. “I want you by my side until the day I die. This need to be close started back in Ishval and has only increased since we’ve been together.”

“Hmmm,” hummed the Flame. He enjoyed the gentle fingers at his scalp. His body started to relax slowly; the tension leaving just as it had come. It was something that had always happened since the pair came together: Roy first noticed this with their first kiss near the end of the Ishvalan War of Extermination. “This is why I love most, besides the sex. Sex is special and holds a different type of place within my core.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” whispered Roy, “It’s that your touches make me lose my senses, my control over this body. You’re my weakness and the reason I keep I on living.”

With a hum, Mackenzie scooted directly onto Mustang’s lap. Her legs draped around either side of her spouse’s, while her other arm wrapped around Roy’s neck. “Roy Konrad Mustang, you are the only reason that I would fight to live when all is lost. I’d give you my life if it meant that you’d live on.”

“I’d never live on without you,” Roy stared into the pools of deep silver, “It’s hard enough that you aren’t by my side most nights out of the year, but to imagine you buried deep within the ground or burned with your ashes contained within an artistic container is a thought I’d rather die before seeing.”

“Then you better hope that we die at the same time then,” chuckled the younger. Rose lips pushed against light peach ones. A promise or wish was just sealed, but Roy would never know which. Moving sensually based on primal need, Mackenzie switched the direction of hers lips on Roy’s, moaning slightly as her nerves light up with pleasure. “It’s like the first time I kissed you,” muttered Foxtrot against the skin of Roy’s mouth, “Electric frying each of my nerves because of the new sense input it receives.”

“I never want to let you go, ever.” To get his point across, Roy tugged the female alchemist against his torso as he flipped them around, so he lay on top of her small frame. He attacked her color bone with powerful caresses of his lips, while he couldn’t help himself to the occasional suck on the tanned skin.

A moan escaped Foxtrot’s mouth at her husband’s assaults. “Roy,” the name coming out lowly. She knew that his lips were grazing the edges of a scar, which were sensitive places. However, with Grace and Hughes at one end of the hall, Elysia at the other, and the Elric brothers downstairs she knew to keep quiet. “I want you.”

“And I want you. The touch of your skin. The feel of your legs around my waist. The way your nails trail down my back. I want it all because I’m greedy and I lust for you. I want to be with you for the little time we have together before I go back to East City and resume my post. Getting to touch you means that this is real and that you’re here and safe.”

“Please,” pleased the ombre haired alchemist, “I need to feel you, your love.”

“Don’t forget you are mine.”

“You have 50% of my being and soul, you own it with every fiber of your body.”

Roy brought their heads together by their foreheads. His dark locks dancing against Mackenzie’s skin, while dark eyes stared into the depth of Foxtrot’s soul. “An you have 50% of my being and soul.” With that, Roy slid his hands up his wife’s pajama shorts: skilled fingers caressed against toned flesh. “Don’t hold back too much because I want to see the way you react to my touch. I need to know that . . .”

“Roy,” whispered Mackenzie, her one hand came up and touched the left side of Mustang’s face. “I’m here. I’m safe. It was all a nightmare; something that your mind recreated to ensnare you and your senses.”

He relished the feathery touches of his spouse on his skin. It made this all real, but then again it was real. The twitching muscles beneath his fingers let him know that M.J really did love his touch and was more than happy to accommodate his being. “You’re the best thing that has happened to me during my whole twenty-nine years of life. My light, who during the darkest periods, led me towards the better and brightful side of life. Without you, I am nothing because I would have been long dead.” A subtle, but noticeable wetness greeted Roy’s fingers. He loved that Mackenzie’s body reacted to his own and his words in such a wonderful way. “So wet,” Roy whispered, which only caused the wetness to spread.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things,” blushed the other. Inwardly, her mind and heart were racing at the thoughts of what were to come. Carefully, Foxtrot slid her fingers underneath Mustang’s shirt, feeling the abs that rested under taunt skin, and pulled the offending fabric up and over Roy’s dark head. She dropped the shirt off to the side of the bed. “I love you for your personality and inner fire, but,” Foxtrot licked her lips seductively that earned her a whine from Mustang, “Your body is a whole other level on its own.”

“Is that so? Tell me more about it,” chuckled Roy. A dangerous glint gleamed in his eyes as one of his fingers caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves and another delved a little past the tight ring of her opening.

“Oh god! Ahh,” moaned Foxtrot. Her free hand gripping the sheets until her hands turned a pale shade of their normal color. “You tease!”

“Shhh,” remined Mustang as his eyes darted towards their surroundings, “Don’t forget who is around us and the one that wouldn’t mind blabbering his mouth.”

“Don’t remind me about Hughes.”

“Then keep it down slightly, but,” to emphasize his point Mustang encircled the bundle, “Not too quiet that I can’t get the joy to see you lose yourself.” Dark locks caressed against Mackenzie’s skin as skillful lips trailed down towards her covered breasts; his fingers kept working and teasing that sacred orifice to grow wetter. “Looks like I’ll have to buy Gracia a new shirt,” muttered Roy, who used his one hand and his pearly teeth to rip said shirt open at the front. This action thoroughly exposed the twin mounds for Mustang’s taking, which he quickly claimed one into his mouth – like a newborn to it’s mother’s breast.

“Dammit Roy! You mean I’ll be transmuting the shirt back together when we’re done.”

Peeling his mouth from Quicksilver’s breast, Mustang smirked upwards just so Mackenzie could see. “Good thing I married a very skillful alchemist.” Not enjoying the smirk, Foxtrot raised a dark eyebrow questioningly. However, the Colonel couldn’t say anything about it because he found himself on his back with a nice weight resting on his hips. Of course, this caused the steadily growing rod between his legs to stand at full attention when he could feel the vast wetness of his wife’s personal lubricant. “I guess it’s to be expected out of a Major General: wanting to be top dog in the situation.”

“Or maybe it’s because I haven’t gone riding in a long time and riding a mustang right now sounds extremely good,” taunted Quicksilver. Silver eyes gleaming with deadly tint that made Roy blush like a school girl at her implications.

“Dear god do I love you.”

“I think you’ll be learning a new transmutation circle tomorrow because you’ll be replacing the shorts Gracia gave me.” With that a relatively loud ripping sound stretched across the lengths of the room. Obsidian watched in delight as Foxtrot effortlessly ripped the pajama shorts off her body, while Mustang’s inner being took in the pride of being able to get his wife that wet: the slick glistened on the ripped fabric in the light. “Now,” purred Quicksilver. Her fingers reaching into the hem of Roy’s pants and tugged them down to expose the erected piece of flesh. “Should we begin?”

“I don’t think I can hold back,” said Mustang truthfully, “My core wants me mark you as mine in any way possible: hickies . . . The whole works.”

“Then don’t,” counted M.J. Her metal encased fingers gripped Roy’s hands and brought them to rest on her hips. “I want whatever you can give me,” she looked deeply into the dark blue pools of Roy’s eyes, “I want this to be like the first time you and I sex when I was well enough after Creta because that need is present within me again, especially after so long without you.”

Understanding perfectly, Roy gripped the flesh beneath his fingers tightly and maneuvered the weight in his lap to sit up on resting knees. The warmth of his wife greeting his own, as if it had been like reuniting long lost lovers. “I love you,” Roy said right before he pushed Mackenzie’s body down and thrusted up, “Ahhh!” The wetness that surrounded his member had been so copious that it oozed out and around his base. It was the best feeling ever.

“Hmmmm,” Foxtrot bit into her lips to silence herself. However, that didn’t stop her from rolling her hips against Mustang’s pelvis, which caused both to groan. “God, you’re so big~”

Roy smirked at the comment; he knew that it didn’t matter if he was big or small in that specific field to gain her approval, but to have M.J say it was big was another thing. Those words made the coil in his belly want to snap faster and be connected to wife on a whole other plane of existence. “Good because it’s only for you to enjoy.” He moved Mackenzie’s weight so that her body would slide up his length, then gravity took over and she back down as he thrusted into her core.

“Ahhh!” Her back arched and her head flew back.

The angle caused the light to diffract onto her body that the scars illuminated while her natural skin tone gleamed like aged gold. To Mustang, the sight was breathtaking as he repeated their motions. He loved how her hair flowed down and around her shoulders; the sweat made the light gleam unnaturally, but at the same time it was fairy-like. “Keep moaning,” begged the Colonel, “Say my name.”

“Roy~ Baby face~” obliged the female alchemist. Mackenzie brought her hands to rest on Roy’s shoulders just to push back down with more force that Mustang felt a stinging pain on his thighs. “Yes, there!” Every moan shot through Roy’s spine because they were like fuel to a fire, like the ignition clothe to his alchemy. It brought him closer to the edge faster. Quickly, he wrapped a muscular arm around Mackenzie’s waist and rolled them over; he looked down at her features and was mesmerized by what he saw. The flesh of her cheeks was extremely rosy in color. Her breasts moving in an erratic rhythm to match her breathing. But it was how her eyes peered up into his: showing him every emotion that she was feeling. “I’m here. I’m yours, only yours!”

“Good,” Roy thrusted into the tight heat and groaned, “Not going to last . . . Ahhhhh . . . I’m sorry, looks like I – Hmmm – need a bit more practice.” The sweat beaded down his forehead and onto Mackenzie’s flesh because he had to be close to her; his head rested against the side of Foxtrot’s head and Mustang’s chin touched her shoulder. Roy turned and kissed the side of M.J’s neck. Afterwards, he licked from her shoulder up to her jawline before kissing there as well. “I can’t l-” His hips thrusted erratically to chase the purest form of bliss that was so close to Mustang’s grasps.

Closing her eyes, Mackenzie released the sheets and opted to grip Roy’s broad shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin and that caused her love to moan lowly. “Almost there too,” she breathed. Hips angled themselves in time with Roy’s thrusts, while Foxtrot’s back arched so that Mustang could hit that one magical spot within her. “O god!” Quicksilver jerked violently against Roy; her passage way constricting around Mustsang.

“Fuck!” Roy wrapped his arms underneath his wife’s back, while he buried his head against M.J’s shoulders. His noise inhaling the sweet scent that radiated off of the female alchemist’s skin. A stutter of his hips and Mustang released his seed deep within his most beloved one. They basked in the afterglow: Roy collapsed onto Mackenzie. She didn’t complain because she rather enjoyed the weight on her – it was comforting. “I love you,” whispered Roy, “I love you so much.” The breath tickling the sensitive skin.

“I love you too, love,” smiled the other. Ring laden fingers twirled and played with Roy’s dark locks. It was odd for Mackenzie to feel her spouse’s member softening within her heat. “Love you more than anything else in my life.”

Groaning, Roy pulled out. Each movement and twitch of Foxtrot’s body was like gasoline to small sparks. However, the Colonel chose to ignore his desires to lay on his front and look at Mackenzie’s relaxed form. Not really thinking, Roy’s hand moved and rested itself onto the lithe stomach; his fingers moving in small circles. “Have you ever thought about children?”

The question caused something inside of the Quicksilver Alchemist to break, but on the outside she remained calm. “Not too much. Why?”

“Hughes and I were talking about it earlier,” Roy whispered, “You’re good with kids, a natural with what I’ve seen. And having sex with your body at a healthy state is like gambling – even if we don’t have sex often -  for it to happen. So, I guess I just wanted to know what your thoughts on the subject was.”

“I wouldn’t mind have them. Back before Creta – before we were married - I often imagined what having kids with you would be like.”

“Oh?”

A smile crept onto Mackenzie’s face, while her emotions within were being tested to see if they would snap at the guilt. “Yeah,” breathed M.J, “Like would we have a boy or a girl; one baby at a time or multiples, twins or triplets. Then, my mind would wonder what features a child created by us would look like: my hair or yours, your eye color or mine, or the general shape of their face. To be honest, I often daydreamed of our first child being a little boy that would look exactly like you; okay, maybe he would have had my eyes or another eye color that within our gene pool.”

This surprised Roy. Like surprised him a lot because after they married and when Hughes had Elysia he would often daydream about a domestic life with his wife, which implied children. This habit is what normally slowed down his paperwork and caused Hawkeye to threaten him. “Funny, I would always daydream a girl. She often had your hair, the dark to light, and was roughly like your mini copy, but she had features that were mine. Sometimes this imaginary girl would get my eyes, sometimes yours; on other occasions she would have my father’s bright blue eyes.”

“What would you name our child?”

The wording made Roy’s eyes widen at the inference being made: his wife did want children. “I was thinking of Adaline or Isabella, maybe even Eva or Olivia. What about you? Seeing you imagined a boy.”

“Royce,” instantly responded the younger, “Royce for after his father.” Blinking slowly, Mackenzie turned to face Roy. What she saw tore her heart apart with guilt: Roy’s eyes were wide, small pricks of tears were beginning to form. He looked astounded.

“Why? Why after me? I’ve done horrible things.”

“Because the man I loved has always done things that he was ordered to do. However, underneath the manipulative and playboy alter ego there is someone that is strong and caring. Whenever I see you all I can think about is your compassion and your desires for good. Thus, I would my first son to know that he was named after a great man; someone he could be proud of.”

Large pale hands reached over and pulled Mackenzie close, as well as grabbing the sheets and draping them over their naked bodies. Pressing his face into the crook of her neck, Roy permitted the tears to fall. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until we have a child one day, okay.”

“I don’t care if our children are related to us by blood or not because all I want is a family with you. I realized that the reason I want to change this country was to make it better for all of Amestris and her citizens, but now I just want to change this country for the one I love most. To make this country stronger and safer.”

 _“If only you knew the truth, Roy,”_ thought Foxtrot. Instead of saying anymore, she wiggled herself deeper into Mustang’s hold. _“I’m sorry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on leaving this the last chapter. Comment your thoughts! Also, please kudos and bookmark!


	13. Alchemy Lesson with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al get a lesson in alchemy, while afterwards Ed learns the Major General's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and that this chapter is short. Unbetaed.

“No,” sighed the female alchemist. A hot cup of coffee, the color of tanned skin due to the cream and sugar, rested delicately in her hand; the other’s fingers were interwoven with thicker and paler fingers.

“Seriously Edward,” groaned the Flame, “There’s an alchemist killer running around Central and you want to see M.J’s alchemy now of all times? Need I remind you what Scar did to you last time you encountered him?”

The couple sat next to each other on the couch in the Hughes’ living room. Foxtrot was leaning in towards Mustang, while he rested his head against hers. The two were the definition of a married couple, at least according to Ed’s definition. To the younger, it was odd seeing a man so devoted and lovey-dovey with a woman because his father just up and left them.

“The Colonel has a point brother.”

Gold eyes twitched with annoyance, but he peered down at the covered automail: remembering when it was in pieces. “But the there’s a freaking fence taller than Al back there! I’m sure that would hide us and”

“And what about the light from transmutations?”

“Or the heat of my flames?”

“I asked the Major General to show us alchemy, not you, you Lazy Bastard.”

The Quicksilver Alchemist shrugged while she took a sip from her coffee. “He has a point, Roy,” she commented. The female alchemist ignored the annoyed sound her husband made in favor of seeing the mug on recently transmuted pajama shorts. She sighed again and closed her eyes in thought. “Maybe a few won’t hurt.” Mackenzie was feeling a bit restless because normally she would have had a morning run by now.

“Don’t risk it, please,” begged the Colonel. He lifted his head to look down at her, eyes pleading. Silver stared into dark pools of blue – the shirt Roy was currently wearing made it easier to tell that those irises were actually blue and not black.

Ed just watched the scene play out. _“Wow, he cares for her a lot.”_

“There’s literally four alchemists here right now; three of which are state alchemists. And, I believe that all of which are adaptable to combat alchemy. I think we’ll manage if Scar approaches, love,” she kissed Mustang’s nose at the end. The action caused Ed to inwardly puke, but then again, he wondered if he would ever experience something like that. “Back yard. 10 minutes. Do not be a second late.” Another kiss, but this time to Mustang’s lips, Mackenzie got up and went upstairs to retrieve her rings.

Obsidian eyes watched the figure disappear from sight before turning to the youngest state alchemist. “If Scar attacks I’ll personally throw your ass in his way if it means to save her. Understand Fullmetal.” The tone of Mustang’s voice left little room for questioning; it was a tone that Ed had never heard before.  It was a promise. “Now, go get ready.”

“He really cares about her,” Al commented as the brothers went into the backyard, “Like a lot. It’s kind of cute to see.”

“It’s kind of gross is what you mean.”

“Maybe one day you’ll be like that with your own wife, brother.”

Ed’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “W-what?” His mind thinking about how Colonel Bastard acted around Quicksilver before applying it to his own future life. The image that his mind created was of a woman with long blonde hair and pierced ears. _“Why does she look so familiar?”_ Ed thought. “I donno Al, it’s a long ways away if that ever happens.”

Upstairs, Mackenzie retried her rings from a dish besides the sink in the bathroom. She had forgotten to put them on after her and Roy’s morning shower. Looking up, M.J saw her reflection and sighed before going to grab the brush. However, a pale hand snagged it up before her own could reach it. “Why are you indulging that brat?” Mustang stood behind her and started to brush out the long locks that trailed down to the small of Mackenzie’s back. “You owe Edward nothing.”

“No,” agreed the younger. A slight hum erupted from her lips as silver eyes were encased. “Feels good . . . But, if we don’t indulge him he’ll just pester us until we give it to him. I’d rather not have a worse headache than I do now.”

“You have a headache?”

“Yeah, I think a storm is coming.”

A deep sigh reached its way to the back of Mackenzie’s neck. “Great. I can’t do much if it rains.”

“Nothing is going to happen,” she turned around to face her spouse, “And if something does then I get to protect you.” Smiling, Mackenzie kissed Roy’s jaw, which earned her a wanting groan. “You can’t be ready to go again, not so soon . . .”

“Only for you, but you’re ten minutes will be up if we do.”

“Right, then we should go.”

* * *

 

“Show us again,” pleaded the Elric brothers.

“Just one more time,” begged the young state alchemist, despite the mild affect it had on him.

They had been at this for about an hour, in which Mackenzie was feeling the exertion of using alchemy for a prolonged period time. “Alright, just one more time and then I’m switching out with the Flame. Now watch closely.” Standing with her feet slightly spread, Mackenzie raised her left hand up. With a deep intake of breath there was a flash of silver-white light before the air surrounding Ed seemed to go away and he was looking around himself, breath being held for the duration of the transmutation after learning the first time. “It’s all about the oxygen density. A lot can be done if you learn how to control it properly, but you need to know what you’re dealing with. For this alchemy you need to know chemistry and geography, as well as physics depending on the situation.” As she allowed her arm to fall by her side, Foxtrot nodded to Ed, “You can breathe now.”

“And that’s just a little one,” chimed in Mustang, “As well as many of M.J’s specialties.”

“And Roy’s main type of alchemy.”

Breathing deeply to refill his oxygen deprived lungs, Ed looked up at the pair. “I thought he specialized in flames because – I don’t know – the tile Flame Alchemist may indicate something like the Bastard specializes in flames.”

“How are flame produced?” Roy asked. His demeanor currently amused by the ignorance of his subordinate. “What is the chemical formula to get flames, fire?”

“It’s an exothermic reaction, in which combustion occurs due to rapid oxidation of a material. Thus, you need oxy . . . gen.” The reality of the problem dawning on Ed.

Smiling at the sight of his subordinate’s dumbfounded look, Mustang pulled on his pyrotex gloves. “As long as you have a source to create a spark or a flame, in my case pyrotex or ignition clothe, with the knowledge to either increase or decrease the oxygen density, then you can create a pathway for flames to occur while controlling it.” Memories of Ishval coming into Roy’s mind: how he was sometimes incapable of controlling the flames he produced. “You need to have total control or else the flames will run rampant. Now, watch.” An audible snap echoed around them and the warmth of fire kissed Ed’s exposed skin as the orange light dashed towards him. However, they stopped in front of his face and disappeared. “Control is essential with flame alchemy, but that won’t matter after M.J and I gone from this world.”

The words sunk into Ed’s mind. He looked at the couple in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“There can’t be anymore flame alchemist. We’ve seen what this type of alchemy can do first hand – the destruction it can cause. It’s best for this alchemy to die out with us, seeing the secrets of flame alchemy are not recorded anywhere besides here,” Roy tapped his temple.

“So, the Major General can use flame alchemy?” asked Al.

“Yes,” admitted the female prodigy, “With my deep knowledge of element control, like oxygen or other gaseous ones, I can perform flame alchemy. In Ishval, I used it a few times, as well as controlled it. However, I do agree with Mustang that there can not be anymore flame alchemists. It’s too deadly, especially if someone can’t control it because this type of alchemy is nothing like controlling the earth beneath our feet or changing automail into another form. To perform flame alchemy takes years to master, which is something that I haven’t done and the reason to why I do not use it.” Quicksilver walked up to Edward and looked him straight in the eyes. “One wrong move and you could hurt thousands by accident. Hell, you can even kill them if the explosion or burns are too severe.”

Foxtrot’s words stung Roy’s core because he remembered when he had tried to kill himself. He remembered the flames encircled the one he loved most. He remembered the screams that night. Even know, he looked at the exposed skin of his wife and saw the patches of skin that were lighter than the rest. Mustang regretted a lot of things that had come from his alchemy choice, but he regretted using it on Mackenzie the most. “I think I’m going to go lay down for a bit,” whispered the Colonel. With that, Roy turned and walked into the Hughes house. The guilt ran strong within him. “I’m sorry.”

Silver watched as the muscular figure disappeared within the house. “Damn, not again.”

“What?” asked Al.

“He feels guilt and I did it this time,” sighed Quicksilver. She ran a hand through her long hair. “After we came back from Ishval a lot of alchemists suffered from PTSD, as did soldiers, but alchemists could and did hurt themselves through their alchemy.”

“Are you saying tha-”

Cutting off Ed, Mackenzie pressed the palm of her hand against one side of her face. “Yeah, yeah I am. Roy tried to kill himself with his flames, but I stopped him before he could. However, remember how he was telling that you need to be in complete control, well I wasn’t, and I didn’t concentrate like I should have. I didn’t cutoff the flames, rather I redirected them onto myself and suffered a lot of burns. He feels guilty for it, for everything that’s happened really.”

“Oh,” Al said. His voice laced with something of regret for asking. “Uh, let me go get you some tea or something!” Quickly, the suit of armor ran into the house to get something to settle the nerves of the alchemist.

On the other side, Ed watched Mackenzie explain everything, but the ending sentence and her body language jumped at him. She curled into herself slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. Above all, Ed noticed that Foxtrot wouldn’t look him in the eyes when explaining something to him, which was first, unless she had food in front of her. “What are you hiding?” he said without thinking. He was not ready for the Major General to jerk slightly like a kid caught in the cookie jar. Nor was he ready to see the look of guilt cross her features.

“Nothing that concerns you.”

“But I heard yours and Hughes’ conversation last night. I heard it all and it got me thinking about the time when I couldn’t handle what Al would have thought of me after he lost everything. Wanna know why? Because I’m the older brother and I couldn’t protect him. You look and act just like I did back then and still do sometimes. What are you hiding?”

“Why do you have two automail limbs?” she asked quietly. “I have my suspicion, but I’m not certain. If you want an answer from me then you’re going to have to give me one back: equivalent exchange.”

“You have point, Foxtrot.” Ed clenched his right arm with his left hand, his blonde head looking down. “Al and I performed the taboo and in payment it took my leg and Al’s body. I lost my arm tethering Al’s soul to the suit of armor you see now.” A few seconds ticked by before Ed looked up at Quicksilver. Gold stared into silver, and silver could fire in those eyes. “Now you. What are you hiding.” With a nod of agreement, Foxtrot removed her rings and tucked them away in her pant’s pocket. She showed Ed her ringless fingers. “I don’t und-” He was silenced by a clap and then watched as she touched the ground: the earth around his small form crumbled away and only left the patch he stood on. Realization flooded within Ed. “You did it too. You did to the taboo.”

“Yes.”

“But why?”

 

“That wasn’t in the agreement. Now,” her demeanor switched to a serious one, “I order you, Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to never speak of this again; not to anyone, which includes your brother, Hughes, or anyone. Above all else, you are ordered to not tell Colonel Mustang no matter what he threatens you with. Understood?”

“That’s not fair?”

“And life isn’t fair, Edward. You were given orders by a superior officer, now follow it.”

yone. Above all else, you are ordered to not tell Colonel Mustang no matter what he threatens you with. Understood?”

“That’s not fair?”

“And life isn’t fair, Edward. You were given orders by a superior officer, now follow it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Kudos, bookmark, and comment please!


	14. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed thinks about what Foxtrot told him. On the flip side, said Major General receives a new assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to follow the FMA: Brotherhood timeline with few twists here and there. This is unbetaed! Hope you enjoy!

Ed just stood there in the backyard replaying the words that the Major General had told him before she stormed off inside the house. “It can’t be,” he muttered to himself. Images of his time spiraling within the Truth and inside the gate flashed before his eyes. The pain and the fear he had felt radiating throughout Ed’s core. Absentmindedly, Ed gripped the clothe that encased his automail leg. “Why would she do it?”

“Who’s she and why would she do what, brother?” Al walked towards his brother, “Do you know why Mackenzie went inside?” The tone of Al’s voice was one filled with concern. In his hands were cups filled with tea: one for Ed and one for the Major General. 

“It’s nothing.” The young state alchemists followed orders and didn’t tell his brother. “Nothing at all.”

“This has to do with the Major General, doesn’t it?” Al didn’t wait for answer. “I may have overheard a little from the doorway, but I don’t think I misheard in what she confirmed with you. Human transmutation, right?”

Gold eyes widened and peered up into the glowing purple orbs. “How did you hear?! We weren’t even speaking that loudly!”

“I may not have ears framing my face, but I can actual hear voices and noises.”

“Don’t get your apron in a twist,” smirked Ed. However, he couldn’t help but think about his and Foxtrot’s conversation, which caused him to look down at the ground. “If Truth took my leg and your body, then what did it take from her?”

“Is there even way to tell what the Truth takes from someone? Like a correlation perhaps?”

“Maybe. But why my leg and arm? But if the Truth takes something from someone as payment,” Ed cupped his chin with his gloved armored hand, “I wonder.” Thinking to himself for a moment Ed sighed. “I guess this means we need to get to Dublith soon.”

“Ah,” Al’s armor started to clang together as the metal shook

“What is it?”

“I’m scared brother!” Images of Izumi’s tough lessons coming into mind. “She’ll kill us!”

Catching on, Ed started to shiver slightly. “It’s okay Al,” reasoned Ed, “We won’t be seeing her until after we go to the library to look for Marcoh’s notes. So, we have – at the very least – a week or so to live!”

* * *

 

“You plan on what now?” Mustang’s dark eyes peered at the youngest flesh alchemist in the room.

“You heard me,” bit back Ed. He casually stabbed a hunk of meat and ate it. “Al and I will be going to Dublith after we pursue the library for a few days.”

Scooping more potatoes onto her plate, M.J peered at younger. “Chew first. then speak. However, you do realize you could get lost, literally lost, in that library, right? It’s that vast and filled with knowledge. So, if you don’t know what to look for then you’ll most likely be looking for days.”

“Really?” It was like Ed just had a wet-dream or sex for the first time, which caused Mustang and Foxtrot to snicker slightly. “That big?! That’s amazing!” Stars seemed to fill Ed’s eyes at the potential of what secrets could be hiding away in the library. To think that that he once believed that Tucker’s library was big and impressive, but what from Foxtrot just said that meant the previous assumption was wrong. “But, we do know what we’re looking for.”

“Care to enlighten me? Because I may be a prodigy at alchemy and sciences, but I failed my mind reading classes.”

“Wow, you really are just like your husband with the sarcasm you know that?”

“Osmosis,” smirked Roy.

Irritation spread on Ed’s demeanor like wildfire. He gripped the edge of his chair as he glared at the two. “You know what?! At least I’m not a smartas-”

“Innocent ears are at the table,” reprimanded Mustang and Foxtrot together.

Ed looked at Elysia giggling at her surroundings, while Gracia’s eyes seemed to be wide at what the younger had almost said. “Sorry Mrs. Hughes,” apologized the blonde as fast as he could. Feeling embarrassed, Fullmetal looked at his plate, while his face heated up.

“Cute,” muttered M.J.

Before Ed could make a comment back he was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. “DADDY!” squealed Elysia. Her green eyes creating upside u’s, while she beamed towards the entrance of the house waiting for Maes to come in.

“Princess!” called out Hughes. Within seconds he rushed into the dining room and scooped up the toddler. He rubbed his chin against her face, which caused her to squeal with delight. “I’ve missed you, pumpkin!” Looking at Grace he blew her a kiss. “But the time without my gorgeous wife was the loneliest I’ve ever spent.” Maes sat by Gracia, placing Elysia on his lap.

“To think that we only get to embrace each other only a few days out of the year and act like we’re old war buddies when we’re out in public,” growled Roy. The jealous bubbled in his chest.

“Well,” pointed out Maes, “I’m not the one hiding my marriage because I know I wouldn’t last over a year.”

“Then I wonder how you would have survived dating in secret before even getting married,” Foxtrot jabbed back. Her fork cutting up the vegetables on her plate with quick precision.

Feeling the two cornering him, Maes switched gears as fast as he could. “So, work is going to be more difficult for a little bit. I think I’ll be working extra hours for a few weeks.”

Two sets of green eyes looked at the Lt. Colonel. “Why is that dear?”

“The library burned down last night.”

“What?!” shrieked the Elric brothers.

“Yeah, the whole first branch is nothing more than burnt remains and ash. All the documents gone, same with the books too.” Lime green eyes watched the two look at each other, disappointment brimming their features. “On the bright side, I heard that the Fuehrer has allowed alchemists to move around again and the training session has officially been cancelled, which means-”

“Back to Eastern Command for me an-”

“And back to work for the research and recruitment departments.” The two sighed in unison. While the Quicksilver Alchemist brought her ring laden hand to press the fingertips to her forehead, it was the Flame that looked over sadly and longingly at the ombre haired alchemist. “I don’t even know when I’ll be going to Eastern Command next.”

Roy brought his hand up and traced Mackenzie’s jawline, then he gripped the delicate structure. Turning that rounded face towards him, his grip loosened, and the outside of his hand slide up Foxtrot’s face. Obsidian gazed into silver. No words were spoken, but the surrounding people could tell what they were communicating with each other. That pale hand moved itself to trail down the discolored locks, twirling the golden tips between thick and tender fingers.

“Un’ca Roy kiss, kiss Auntie ‘M!” A blush spread rapidly against Mackenzie’s cheeks at the words of an almost three-year old. Listening to his goddaughter, Roy leaned in and kissed his wife; his hands twisted within the long tendrils, while he felt her strong grip on his bicep and back of his neck. “Yay! Like p’ince and p’incess!”

“That’s right sweetie” smiled Gracia.

The couple broke apart when the phone rang in the kitchen. Giving Elysia to Gracia, Maes went and answered it. “Hughes Residence.” A long pause stretched. “Hey, Kenz it’s Lt. General Raven on the line for you.”

The inhabitants of the room watched as the female alchemist pulled away from her spouse with unwillingly. M.J mechanical walked and took the receiver from Hughes, who in turn left to change his clothes. “Major General Foxtrot reporting.” There were many pauses and a few hums of agreement. “You sure sir?” Pause. “I understand.” Pause. Maes returned to the dining room dressed in casual clothing. He sat by Gracia and waited for the Major General to return. “Yes sir.” The ending response was short like an officer receiving orders from a superior. The sound of the receiver contacting back with the rest of the phone echoed as Mackenzie re-entered the kitchen. She walked back in and sat by Mustang quietly; her features stating her distaste for the orders. Ed blinked, not having seen the Major General act this withdrawn – not even he was told that she committed the taboo.

“What did General Raven want?” asked Hughes.

“Noth-“

“Don’t say it’s nothing when it is clearly something.” Roy turned in his sit to fully look at his partner. “I know you better than you think: you are clearly bothered by your orders.”

Gracia reached over and took M.J’s hand into her own, giving the alchemists a caring smile. “You’re among friends here.”

Looking at everyone surrounding her, Mackenzie couldn’t disagree with that statement. A heavy sigh escaped her, while her shoulders hunched over. “I hate the cold.”

“What does that have to do with this?” questioned Ed, not knowing how one simply statement could relate to this conversation.

“You’re going to Briggs,” stated the Colonel. His voice was low, soft, but firm. “That’s it isn’t it.” A single nod was all he received. So, Roy ran his hand around the middle of Foxtrot’s back to comfort her. “At least you don’t have automail,” tried Mustang.

“I’m not worried about the temperature cold, more like someone’s personality that’s colder than the snow up there.” Maes and Roy hummed in agreement at the statement; Ed not knowing what was going on opted to keep quiet like Gracia did. “That woman can read me like a book, but at least she won’t report anything when she finds out.”

“Don’t you mean if she finds out?” Maes looked at his friend.

Quicksilver snorted at Maes’ question before being reduced to a small, yet dark laughing fit. “You don’t know the Major General like I do Maes.”

That really confused Ed because it didn’t make sense for Foxtrot to be talking to herself in the third person. “What a minute?! Why are you referring to yourself as Major General? It’s just so confusing when people do that: talk in the third person and all!” This new conversation took over his thoughts; the discussion about the recently burnt down library forgotten for the time being.

“You make me question your intelligence sometimes,” blinked Quicksilver, which earned her laughing fits from Hughes and Mustang. “And for the record, I am not speaking about myself. She and I are the only female Major Generals, as well as high ranked females in the Amestrian military.” Looking at her lap, an uneasy smile stretched out. “I’m fairly certain that she could be me in melee-based fight. However, orders are orders: I go up to Briggs in two days.”

“Why Briggs?” asked Mustang

“Because it’s not Creta or Aerugo,” lashed Foxtrot. Shaking her head, Mackenzie looked at Roy apologetically. “Sorry, that was rude of me and totally uncalled for. I just don’t think I can work with the Major General after my research fall up there.” Silver eyes rolled in a pissed off manner, “Because she blames me for the Drachmans getting upset because my alchemy scars them.”

“But she’s not an alchemist, so don’t worry about it.”

Gold blinked at the couple, while Maes stacked his plate with food. Wondering more, Ed couldn’t help himself, but to break the bickering couple up. “What’s so special about Briggs?”

“I’m going up there to perform various tests for research purposes. See how Briggs is doing as well because not a lot of people want to venture up there.”

“People that have something to hide are the ones that usually work up there,” chipped in Maes. He pushed food around his plate thinking about what could be up there.

“Then I guess I belong up there,” replied Foxtrot. The statement caused Hughes to inwardly cringe, while Ed’s eyes widened at her statement. Roy took into account the silence of his friend and the reaction of subordinate. “But, we all have something to hide.” With that, Mackenzie stood up and took her dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned.

 _“What’s she hiding”_ thought Mustang. He restrained himself from following her, choosing to finish his plate.

Ed looked at Hughes. Then looked at Al. “Wait!” he shouted. “What about the library?!”

* * *

 

Teary green eyes looked up at Mackenzie J. Foxtrot and Roy Konrad Mustang, while tiny fingers dug into the fabric of Maes’ pants. “Why you go?” Snot drooled down comically as eyes frantically looked between the two. “No go!”

“But I have to retrieve my things from the barracks and go home, then pack for a cold excursion in the North. Trust me, I’d rather stay here with you and play princess and dragons.”

Mustang, who stood with his arm around Mackenzie’s waist looked down at his goddaughter. “And I’d rather chase you around, while you search for ways to dispatch to the terrible dragon than go back to doing paperwork at gunpoint.”

“Then stay!”

“We can’t Sia.” Foxtrot bent down, feeling Roy loosen his grip around her waist. “But you do have two brothers to play with for a little bit. Okay?” All M.J got was Elysia Hughes running full force into her body with little arms wrapping around her neck. This made the Major General’s heart ache because deep down she wanted this with Roy. “We’ll be back.”

“We always do,” smiled the Colonel. He looked at Gracia. “Thank you for your wonderful hospitality and taking care of us. You’re welcoming heart and food are always a treat.” Then to Maes. “Good to see you, but please don’t use a military line to gush about your family or try to show me picture through a receiver.”

Shaking his head, Maes walked up and hugged his best friend. “Now buddy, don’t go around being a stick in the mud.”

“I’m not,” growled the higher ranked officer. Letting go, Roy peered at his subordinate. “Don’t destroy anything will you because I highly doubt our budget can cover you and your destruction much longer.”

“I don’t destroy anything! It’s just physical altercation to make things look more appealing!” defended Ed. His anger soaring a bit at Bastard’s assumption, but it was made worse by Foxtrot quirking a brow at the conversation – clearly not knowing of Ed’s flamboyant tastes.

However, Mustang just rolled his eyes and looked at Foxtrot. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” She stood up after kissing Elysia’s head. “Until next time.”

With that she opened the door for Mustang and the pair left the Hughes house. The pair held hands for a few seconds, then they let go of each as they walked onto the street. They resumed a friendship-like relation as they walked towards the barracks to gather their belongings.

* * *

 

** **Two Days Later** **

It was only the two at the train station: Quicksilver and Flame. Hughes had to work, while Ed and Al tried to find a way to recover Marcoh’s lost notes from the First Branch Library. The station wasn’t that busy yet, granted it was relatively early in the morning for most non-military people to be up. Silver looked up into obsidian. A sadness overtook her eyes because Mackenzie wanted to desperately kiss her husband goodbye, but couldn’t. Not here where it was so public.

“I hope you have a safe travel to East City, Colonel Mustang.”

“Thank you, Major General Foxtrot,” smiled Mustang, “I hope you have a safe travel to the North. Better yet, I hope your travels to Fort Briggs is uninterrupted and peaceful.” Roy stared into the endless pools of silver. He hated this: having to leave and go a separate way from his wife. It didn’t matter that they had spent the previous two nights at her apartment. He couldn’t help but feel lost without her close; it was odd to him how a single woman could make him feel like this. “Next time we meet let’s get a drink, yet?”

A dark colored head nodded – the blonde and brown hues of her hair tucked into a braid. “Sounds like a plan Colonel, but I expect you to achieve Brigadier General by then.”

The Colonel snickered at the statement. “I highly doubt it, but then again you never know.” He witnessed her smile, which reminded him of the previous night. “I believe your train is boarding Major Foxtrot.”

“So it is.” Her gaze never left him. An unspoken conversation between them through their eyes was being held. “Until next time, Colonel.” The smile began to shake, cracking under the sadness. Turning on her heel, Foxtrot pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the train. No matter how desperately she wanted to turn back and look at Roy just one last time, Mackenzie didn’t. Shoulders held up and broad. _“Until next.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please comment and bookmark!


	15. Inner Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minds of Riza and Mackenzie, while learning a small bit of Mackenzie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're an avid FMA fan then you know that Ed and Al are in Rush Valley and on their way to Dublith. Therefore, I've opted to write this in the direction behind the scenes with my OC in the mix. There will be time skips from here on out.

Something was shaking her; whatever it was it had a strong grip on her shoulders. Blinking rapidly to clear the dream from her eyes, Mackenzie took in a little boy. “What?” she mumbled. Her voice sounded tired, startled almost.

“Miss?” 

Foxtrot looked at the kid and note he was dressed rather nicely: a blazer with khaki shorts. Tucked away neatly was a tie that wrapped around a white button down. He looked familiar. Further inspection, Mackenzie saw that his were near black and his hair was a dark brown. Blinking a few more times to clear the sleep it finally dawned on her who the kid was. “Oh, my apologizes for not recognizing you soo-”

“That’s okay!” He smiled wide after taking in M.J’s eye color. “I can’t believe I’m meeting the Quicksilver Alchemist! I’ve heard a lot about you! You’re like a legend among alchemists!”

“Thank yo-”

An all too familiar voice erupted throughout outside of the car. “Selim? Where’d you go son?” Looking up, Foxtrot saw the Fuehrer himself. “Oh! There you are! And look what you found! If it isn’t the Quicksilver Alchemist herself!” The cheery smile erupted on the Fuehrer’s face, which only made the alchemist inwardly tense because it felt fake.

“Fuehrer King Bradley.” Mackenzie shot up from her seat and saluted her commander and chief.

“At ease,” smiled the Fuehrer. He sat in the seat across from Foxtrot, in which Selim scooted off hers and joined his father. “You’re quick to go up to the North, despite just getting assigned there.”

“Yes, I’d rather get the assignment over with as soon as possible, Your Excellency. You see the cold has never really agreed with me, seeing I was born close to Creta Border and most of my childhood I was raised in Aerugo; even my alchemy training was held more towards the South of Amestris, Sir.” Mackenzie wondered why the Fuehrer would ask why she was going up North so soon when her orders were to leave as soon as possible.

Raising his hand, the Fuehrer laughed. “Don’t worry about explaining yourself General Foxtrot because even I would want to complete this assignment with haste. The North is known for its brutal temperatures and random weather patterns.”

“And it’s commanding officer: The Ice Queen. She holds the fort down with an iron fist and the law of the North is their mantra up there.”  

“Law of the North?”

“Survival of the fittest, Selim,” informed Fuehrer Bradley.

“That’s their code up there and that is why they are some of the strongest soldiers this country has. They follow that code three-hundred-and-sixty-five days per year.”

The boy’s eyes lite up in realization. “Wow! THAT’S SO COOL!”

Mackenzie winced at the boy’s volume. It really was loud for the other poor passengers in second class. “I’m surprised you aren’t more exited to see General Armstrong because you two used to be close – well close by Armstrong’s definition – back in the academy.”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago: near to twelve or so years ago,” replied Foxtrot. She looked at her hand and grinned sadly. “It was odd being only sixteen and in the military academy, where I was surrounded by individuals that ranged from eighteen to their early twenties.”

“But you were top of your class, General. One of the brightest the academy has ever seen.”

“Hmmm,” hummed Mackenzie, “I’m sure General Armstrong was upset with how quickly I went through that, more so when I surpassed her at her own game.”

A jolly laugh escaped the Fuehrer, his head tilting back. “That’s right, I remember receiving reports on the matter: you two going at it. A senior vs. a prodigy, and the prodigy won. Maybe if you keep with this track you’re on then you might reach the position of Fuehrer one day.” However, the tone turned dark, like it was a nightmarish thought.

“I have very little interest in going for fuehrership, Your Excellency.” It was true. Foxtrot had little interest in ruling a nation when she wasn’t raised in it; not to mention that the customs seemed more foreign than familiar. “I’m a dog of the military, which means I’m a hero at best and a cold stoned killer at worst. I’d rather take orders than give them and see the consequences of failing the people I vowed to protect, Sir.” She saw how Bradley tensed slight, as if he wanted to rebuke her statement. “By the way, if I may ask Fuehrer King Bradley, why are you on this train?” The alchemist knew that this train was one of three she needed to get up North. However, it was odd seeing the Fuehrer traveling with other passengers due to the risk of coup de’etat. She also knew that she needed to switch gears.

“Just traveling with my family to out summer house for a brief vacation before Selim goes back to school.” Blinking at what the Fuehrer said, Foxtrot finally looked at the man in full and saw that he was not in his usual military garb. Rather, His Excellency was dressed in a three-piece suit and tailored jacket. No military uniform present; his body language calming. “It’s not often I get to escape Central and just have some family time, especially with the Border War acting up again and the forces of Aerugo still tense.”

“Yeah! Father’s always busy and I rarely get to see him!” pouted the younger. “Stupid war!”

Bradley noticed the slight tense of his General’s body. “Forgive me for bringing up Creta.”

“No, it’s alright. I was just thinking of my time there before my mother moved us to Aerugo.” She smiled sadly at the sparse memories of Creta before everything went to hell with her family. “The people were nice, actually. I had a few friends then, but I don’t know what happened to them since we left.”

“What’s it like down there?” Selim blinked up at the alchemist, eyes wide with wonder. “I haven’t left the country before and you said you lived in both Creta and Aerugo?! That’s so cool!”

“Inside voice, my boy.”

Seeing the commander and chief of the nation being so father-like was endearing, while Selim’s child-like enthusiasm was like a breath of fresh air. “Yes, I lived in both countries. You see, a part of my father’s heritage was from Creta and my part of my mother’s family was from Aerugo. My father was stationed in Creta when I was born. Then, after my father passed away,” she didn’t want soil the boy’s child-like wonder, “My mother wanted to be with family, so we moved to Aerugo.”

“Wow!” A twinkle managed to grow inside Selim’s dark eyes. He looked at his father and smiled. “Isn’t that so fascinating father?! Think of all that Miss Quicksilver could teach us about their countries!” The boy didn’t wait for a word from his father before his attention was back to Mackenzie. “What is alchemy training like? I mean you’re one of the youngest to ever be a state alchemist, I mean you were until Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, passede his state exam when he was twelve.”

“Alchemy training is difficult. Every step is arduous because one needs to have an understanding in chemistry down the to the very last element; chemical equations and formulas need to be known first hand without being able to look it up or having confirmation. Also, sometimes you need to know a bit about biology or physics.” The memories of training with her teacher was predominate in her mind. However, as Foxtrot closed her eyes she saw her father teaching the basic foundations of alchemy when she was little. “I got lucky that my father was a state alchemist and that he taught the basic foundation when I was little.” She leaned in so silver could look into coal eyes. “Even younger than you are now.”

“I remember your father: Colonel James Niklas Foxtrot, the Solar Alchemist. He was a good man, a great solider, and brilliant alchemist.”

“Thank you for such kind words regarding my father,” breathed Mackenzie, “I just wish I knew him a bit more before he w . . . Yeah.”

“No, no,” the Fuehrer shook his head in understanding, “I understand completely, General.” He looked down, green eye looking at his son. “I couldn’t imagine Selim losing me at such a young age.” A large hand ruffled Selim’s dark hair, earning a laughter and pleas to stop. In return, Foxtrot smiled, and the Fuehrer laughed with his son. “I think we disrupted you long enough, and I believe my wife has been missing us. Good luck on your assignment, General.”

Foxtrot stood and saluted the Fuehrer. “Sir.” When his Excellency left was when Mackenzie sat down, leaning on the windowsill. “Father,” she whispered. Memories of an overly tall man overtook her vision. Tender blue eyes that were so blue one could practically swim in them stared at her. A gentle laugh that was filled with love echoed in the background. Yes, the memories of her father made her smile. However, she remembered the day the letter was delivers; her mother slunk to the floor in grief. The military didn’t even try to find him, and his funeral was an empty casket – just like hers. Anger started to flow within her. “I will figure what happened to you, I promise.”

* * *

“Sir, you haven’t finished your paperwork yet,” a click of a gun resonated throughout the office, “Should I remind that those documents need to be signed and delivered within an hour?”

Mustang tensed slightly, noting how Hawkeye had the incredibly ability of making his very blood run cold out of pure fear. “You know you really are slave drive, Hawkeye.” Leaning back in his chair, Roy groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to think too much today because all I can think about is the fact that my wife is hiding something from me.”

“Oh?” Riza played dumb, she played it well too. Not a single muscle twitched of tensed. “Why do you think that, Sir?”

“Before we left Hughes’ house she said that the military personal at Briggs all have a secret, which is why she belonged there. Her words not mine.”

“Well, we all have our secrets, Colonel. You don’t know what she did in Ishval when she wasn’t paired with you or at camp.” The First Lt. knew exactly what the Quicksilver Alchemist was implying, which is why Riza didn’t particularly like the alchemist as much as she did back in the day. However, not even Riza couldn’t deny the satisfaction that _that_ transmutation brought, but Hawkeye was not looking forward to guilt that was to come; nor could Riza deny that Mackenzie J. Foxtrot – to the First Lt. the alchemist was known as Fox – was one her closest friends. “We all have our secrets.”

“I heard you the first time. It’s just that she doesn’t keep things from m-”

“But she hasn’t really told you anything about herself.”

A dark brow quirked up, as dark eyes peered at the only female subordinate on staff. “And I haven’t told her much about myself. Hell, you know more about me than M.J does.”

“I’d stick to either using a codename or using pronouns, Sir. You don’t know who could be listening in.” Riza sighed slightly. Fingers massaged a throbbing temple because this conversation was going to bring out the worse from Riza. It was due to these types of conversations that Riza’s heart was never able to heal from being denied the man she had a crush on since she first met, which was when Roy was learning alchemy from her father. “Anyways, maybe she has her reasoning, just like you have yours.”

“Maybe, but,” Roy rest his dark head in hands, “I just don’t want to be kept in the dark when she’s shouldering guilt. Hell, I could feel it radiating off of her like it was a radioactive element.”

“Then next time why don’t you tell her this? Every thought about that? Maybe she just wants you to talk to her first. Hell you say? Hah.” Riza added a very sarcastic laugh for emphasis. “If you knew a fraction of what I do then you’d understand why she doesn’t tell you anything. It’s for the best.”

Mustang’s eyes widened as he slowly lifted his head to stare at Hawkeye. “You know something, and it didn’t cross your mind to – I don’t know – don’t think to tell me?” There was anger laced in that voice; it was a tone that Riza never wanted directed at her.

“I was ordered not to.” It was a lie, but a reliable lie because even Mustang’s status couldn’t outdo a general’s order. “I’m sorry, but aside from the order I made a promise. She’ll tell you when it’s time. Trust in her because she trusts in you.” _“As I trust you, despite you breaking my heart.”_

“I see,” whispered Mustang, “Dismissed.” The hurt was there, laced into the Colonel’s voice.

“Sir!” Clicking her heels together, Riza saluted her commanding officer before leaving the office. She rushed towards the bathroom and locked the door. There she collapsed onto the floor, clenching the fabric over her heart because it hurt to think that she supported Mackenzie, yet at the same time hated her. “My closest friend and greatest enemy. Why did you choose her, Roy?” Riza shakes her head as she kept on talking to herself. “You just said it yourself, Roy, I know you better than she does. So why her? Why Fox and not me?” It hurt to this day and it has been years since those two became a couple.

* * *

 

** **Flashback/Dream** **

**_Dark eyes started to become unfocused, which was the only solid thing the impaired seeing alchemist could really see. “Love y-you,” weakly breathed the male alchemist. The body going slack._ **

**_“No,” whispered the other. Her fingers picking up the weak, but fading beats of her lover’s heart. “Not like this. I’m not losing you too!” Without thinking the female alchemist’s hands ripped open the destroyed and blood soaked Amestrian military uniform and utilized the blood to draw a transmutation circle. The circle and information having been burned into her head by her teacher when she was younger, so that she never accidently utilized a pre-made transmutation circle under orders or pure stupidity._ **

**_“Oh my god! It’s Kenz! He found her!”_ **

**_“Fox!” another voice that seemed to be getting closer, “Who’s that she’s ov- OH MY GOD!”_ **

**_“IT CAN’T BE!”_ **

**_The voices were familiar to the uninjured alchemist. Daring to steal a peak, silver looked towards the source of the voices, but only saw two blurs that were running towards her; she couldn’t tell that the figures were Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye. However, the Quicksilver Alchemist returned her gaze to the transmutation circle. “If this works and I don’t make it, then don’t tell him what I did . . . Just tell him I died from my injuries. But make sure to tell him that I will always love him, okay you guys?” The words ripped from her throat, which was raw from the months of barely being used – aside from screaming. “I love you, forever and always.”_ **

**_She placed her hands over the transmutation circle before placing them directly onto the warm surface of slick skin. The circle and the room suddenly enveloped into light, but it wasn’t the type of light that any of the conscious people were used to seeing from an alchemist: this light was dark in contrast to the bright light that the two non-alchemists had seen in Ishval countless times._ **

Silver eyes snapped open. Hands drawn back in a defensive position. Looking around frantically, Mackenzie saw that she was surrounded either by empty seats or sleeping passengers. _“It was a dream, only a dream,”_ thought the Quicksilver Alchemist. Releasing a heavy breath, M.J relaxed slightly into her seat. She was afraid to close her eyes and see that white shadowy figure standing before her with that mocking smile. “It’s only a dream,” whispered Foxtrot. Her voice only audible for herself to hear’ Pearly teeth gritted at the memory, while a fisted hand pressed against one of her closed eyes. Looking outside, Quicksilver took comfort in seeing the moonlight shine in because the light reminded her of the first time that Roy Mustang and she made love. The memory was enough to qualm the nightmare that was once a reality.

Looking and seeing her extremely translucent reflection, Foxtrot nodded to herself. “Always remember why you did it. You did it for him because you love him.”

However, her mind was playing tricks on her by responding. Her reflection looked like it was speaking back other, when it was her mind speaking to herself. _“But what will happen when he finds out? Leave you for Hawkeye? You know she’s always pined after him.”_

“He wouldn’t leave me, not that easily.”

_“But your marriage is easily absolvable, seeing the only official copy is with the priest that wedded you two. All he has to do is burn the evidence away and it will be just like you two were never together, just a simple snap of his fingers”_

“He’s not like that. He wouldn’t just toss me aside like some cheap toy. No, he has class. He’d understand why I did it.”

 _“Will he? He doesn’t even know you. Doesn’t know why you joined the military at such as young through becoming a state alchemist. In a way, you are a complete stranger to him. Hawkeye is a much more suitable choice for him to marry than you. She’s not as dirty and defiled as you. And how do you think he will react when he learns of the payment Truth took in exchange?”_ Silver eyes widened. The memories flooded in took quickly. _“You heard him: he admitted to wanting children – a family, and yo-.”_

“No . . .” whispered the female alchemist, “No. Don’t go there.” She clutched her head and shook it. Tears started to drip down the slightly tanned face. “I didn’t know then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like! Please kudo and bookmark! But most of all please comment! I enjoy comments! Thank you for all the support so far!


	16. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens that makes Foxtrot test the boundaries of her marriage; thankfully, friends help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time skips are occurring now. Also, Hughes' death is pushed back to fit the flow of my own timeline.

** **Time Skip: 2 months** **

Finding yourself hunched over a toilet at the crack ass of dawn was not something that Mackenzie J. Foxtrot thought fondly of, despite the fact she was routinely up and moving about by then. “Damnit!” she yelled with her head resting on the toilet seat. Thank god the bathroom was her own private one. However, the feeling of being thankful lasted a flutter of a second before realizing what the hell was happening to her. “I have a bad feeling about this.” This occurrence of being over a toilet bowl had been a new ritualistic event to her daily routine since being a Briggs for a month. So, being bent over a toilet bowel for nearly two months sucked, but it seemed to be waning.

A loud know cut her off. “General Foxtrot!” a feminine voice called.

“Not now.” Groaning to herself, Mackenzie pushed herself up, and flushed the toilet. Peering at her reflection in the mirror, the alchemist noted that she looked like shit.  Feet scraped against the tiled floor as the tired body moved over towards the door. Ripping the door open, she growled at the opposing figure. “What do you want Armstrong?”

“I heard that you’re not well,” a disbelieving gaze stared right through the lie, “Fine, I heard you hurling your guts as I was walking by. And, as a friend I feel like I should at least ask to see if you’re alright.”

“I’m surprised,” panted the darker haired woman, “That you’re still calling me a friend after the last time we met under our own circumstances because – what was it again – right, you called me ‘a dumbass, waste of talent alchemist’ for doing something and being with a particular individual.” Opting to withhold names and certain choice words to avoid unwanted attention, the alchemist wobbled back to bed with the door wide open.

Taking the invite, General Armstrong walked in and closed the door behind her. Her long blonde tresses bouncing with every movement as she sat down in the chair that was parallel to the bed. “Despite our last encounter I do still consider you one of my friends.” Pulling her sword to rest in front of her, Armstrong gripped the handle with a gloved hand. “Even if I despise that idiotic man, I wouldn’t hold you accountable. Granted, falling for your feelings for such a man is rather risky – don’t you think, General?”

“What type of friend makes that sort of comment? Huh?” Mackenzie stared at the other general. “When you find the person you can’t live without then your heart will physically ache. Everything about your being will do what it takes to be close to that person. I don’t need this right now. I actually need someone to help me up, not knock me down.”

“I highly doubt I am the one that is knocking you that far down.” Cerulean eyes took in the full appearance of the alchemist: skin pale for being naturally tan, hair sticking to sweaty skin, and looking like utter shit.

“No, but you sure as hell don’t help.” Mackenzie stared into the sky-blue eyes of the general, a trait that the woman shared with her siblings. “Ugh,” her stomach flipped, “I don’t feel so good.”

A blonde brow rose up, slight amusement present in the Major General’s features. “You look like shit, so I’m not surprised you feel like it too.” Glaring at her old friend, Mackenzie opted to lay down instead of sitting. “No one else is sick, granted no one here has ventured into a town or something in weeks. Do you have any ideas? Catch something from that idiot colonel of yours?”

Silver cracked to look at baby-blue. “One, and it’s not something good.”

“Care to enlighten me, General?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Olivier Mira Armstrong’s eyes widened slightly as she connected the dots. “Please tell me you’re joking? I know you’ve always been horrible at jokes, so please…?” She looked at the younger and hoped, but the way that Mackenzie just looked down and refused to speak to her said otherwise. “We’re going to sickbay then.”

“Oli,” Mackenzie used the old nickname to try and win some sympathy from her old friend, “No one can know. Only very few people know of my relationship with that person.” However, after she said it the alchemist realized how stupid she was.

“And we’re in the North, where everyone has a secret here, Mack. I’m more surprised that you’re sexually active.”

“I’m not sixteen anyone and what do you expect when I’ve been in a relationship for almost over six years? A virgin?”

“Please,” sighed Armstrong, “You’re too young to be pregnant and not even married.”

A smirk spread devilishly onto the alchemist’s face. The secret that Mackenzie held was going to blow Armstrong’s mind out the damned water. “I’m twenty-eight and I’ve been married since May 1913. Try me.” The younger General smiled at the small victory, but was instantly frowning when Armstrong stood up and pulled the smaller over onto her coat clad shoulder. “Hey! Put me down! Oli!”

“No.” The answer was firm, just like Armstrong’s personality and demeanor. All the personal they passed looked at the pair questioningly, but chose not to say anything. The walk took about five minutes, but once there Armstrong stared at those in there. “Those that are not medical personal leave.” It was comical to see the non-medical personal individuals flee the room faster than either general could blink. Once they were gone, Armstrong threw the alchemist on one of the examination beds, granted with tender caret that left the medical staff amazed. “All those here are not permitted to discuss what happens, understood. Now, you,” she pointed at the head doctor, a woman with large rounded glasses and short blonde hair, “Give the Quicksilver Alchemist an examination.”

“Yes, General!” she rushed to Mackenzie’s side and took the alchemist’s wrist in her hand. “What are your symptoms, General Foxtrot?”

Pulling her arm away she glared at the other general. “I’ve been puking throughout the day at various times, but the morning is the worst of it.”

“Are you sexual active?” The doctor was relatively unfazed, but to assume that a woman of high military status was pregnant was another thing. However, pregnant and not married wouldn’t be viewed well by the public. But, the look that Foxtrot gave her said it all. “When was the last time you had intercourse?”

“For the love of god and all that is Truth!” Mackenzie stood up and rearranged her clothes. “I’m a scientist by nature, so I know the symptoms and signs. Just get me a stethoscope!”

“Wow, I heard that the Quicksilver Alchemist was supposed to be nice and all, not . . .this.” The doctor motioned with her hand, but handed the stethoscope to the alchemist’s waiting hand. “Coffee to soothe the nerves?”

Silver glared at the doctor as her hands made quick work with the stethoscope, which she fitted within her ears quickly. “I’m not paying you a hundred cens for a crappy cup of coffee! Now! Be Quiet!” Ring laden fingers pushed the fabric of the dark blue shirt up and placed the diaphragm onto the relatively flat, and scarred, stomach. Closing her eyes, Mackenzie waited, but heard a strong heartbeat, which she deduced was hers because underneath her own Foxtrot could hear a faster one beating. “Oh my god . . .”

“What is it?” Olivier asked. She stepped closer to her friend, who, in turn, removed the earpieces for the Briggs General to hear. In respect, Olivier slipped them on and listened: she heard it. She actually heard the heartbeat beating faster than the steady and louder heartbeat. “My god. You are pregnant!”

“Shit,” whispered the alchemist. Her brain thinking about what to do.

“Are you going to get rid of it?” asked the other General.

The question was innocent, but it struck too close to home. “No. I can’t.”

“What about your career?” asked the doctor.

“It’s just a career, and I’m fairly certain the father will assume responsibility in that regard because he won’t give up until this world is safe for our child.”

Sky-blues rolled at the mention to of the baby’s father. “Is it who I think it is?” The blonde general hoping that maybe her old friend had somehow married someone else or that she cheated with someone better. However, Oliver watched as the ombre haired alchemist nodded. “Are you going to tell him?”

The thought of telling Roy that he was going to be a father brought about many what-if scenarios that Mackenzie deeply wanted to be true. However . . . “No, not yet. I need to make sure that the baby can survive long enough that the potential for a natural miscarriage is drastically reduced. So,” Foxtrot thought about the medical textbooks she read once, “Another three-to-four months approximately, which would make me about six to seven months along.”

“But that’s way passed the normal time frame for high miscarriages, seeing that the rate is the highest during the first trimester.”

Olivier looked at Foxtrot, but she got nothing from the alchemists she ordered the medical personal out of the med bay. “We’re alone. So, talk to me on this.”

“Why should I? You didn’t approve of my choice in partner when I actually told you. Mind you that you were one of three people that was informed; not to mention the you were the only one that was truly my friend and not one I shared with my spouse.”

“No, I didn’t and I still don’t because I see him as competition for the seat of Fuehrer, as well as not being good enough for you.” Olivier stood up and looked outside the window. “You’re one of the best soldiers I’ve ever met, a good alchemist, as well as good resource of multiple bloodlines within you. You see things that I cannot, which makes you superior to someone like me: Amestrian born and raised. I’m not going to lie, seeing you, a little kid at the time, going through the military academy with people two years or older than you was a sight to see. And it was more surprising to see that you beat your older comrades despite your stature, you even beat me – a senior at the time.” A small smile formed on Olivier’s face, though Mackenzie couldn’t see it. “I remember when I first met you officially and you weren’t afraid of me, despite the tales I hard circulating back at the academy.”

“Oh,” smiled M.J, “That you were a cold-hearted bitch? Heart-made-of-stone Armstrong?”

“Among other things.” Armstrong turned and faced the alchemists. “I’ve still considered you a friend since you informed me about your budding relationship at the time because you are insightful and not afraid to speak your mind. However, you have changed since Creta.”

Licking her lips tentatively, Foxtrot sighed. “Being fed your own men’s flesh . . .Being blind folded for months . . . Beaten until you couldn’t even scream . . . Oh, and doing the taboo among us alchemist kind of does that to a person.”

“You did what?” Blue eyes widened at the last sentence made. “You made gold?”

“Really? Just really Olivier?” Mackenzie felt her eye twitch in annoyance. “You’re one of the smartest individuals in the Amestrian army and you think I made gold? No! I performed human transmutation in Creta and doing it takes something from.”

“Then what was taken?”

Foxtrot refused to answer Olivier. Instead, the alchemist shut herself, in a way she became a clam. The pair stayed in silence until the alchemist broke it by getting up; her clothes rustled as Mackenzie hurried to leave. Scurrying to her room, the General changed into warmer clothing: a long fur lined jacket with heavy set boots and hat with gloves. Walking past Armstrong, Foxtrot nodded her thanks before leaving Fort Briggs to go to North City.

The other female general just watched the alchemist leave the fort and make the long journey to North City. The cool breeze blew long blonde tresses around. Cerulean just watched the alchemist grow smaller and smaller as she disappeared farther from Briggs. “So, you still consider me a friend, huh?” A smirk pulled on plump lips. Memories of the academy days crossed Olivier’s mind to the first time she met the alchemist. “You were so little then that I thought you’d needed my protection; someone to look up to. But . . . I think it was the other way around, Mack.”

“General Armstrong,” a familiar voice called, “You have a line from Central Command on hold, Sir.”

“Is that so?” She turned towards the approaching figure and took in the covered eyes. As Olivier walked past the figure she glance at the man, “Major Miles.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon. Central Command.”

“This is Major General Foxtrot and I need to be connected to Lt. Colonel Hughes.”

Static discharged for a second. “I’m sorry, but I’m not authorized to connect from an outside line. Can I have your code please?”

“Romeo Alfa Foxtrot 505.”

“One moment please.”

The dial tone erupted into Mackenzie’s ear as she waited. “Lt. Colonel Hughes speaking.” To be frank, Hughes was mildly concerned because the operator had informed him the code and only two people had that code.”

“Maes,” Foxtrot breathed into the phone, “Sorry for calling you work, but I – ah – have an issue.”

“K?” He used only a letter to address her instead of the usual, which meant that there were other ears present. “What’s up? The code you gave if for emergencies. So, what’s wrong?”

The alchemist fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket for a moment, gathering the courage to tell her friend. “I – How did you know when Gracia was pregnant?”

“She was throwing up and had horrible mood swings. Oh, and she had really tender breasts – like I could even touch them dur-”

“Hughes,” deadpanned Quicksilver. She really did not want to know the sex life of her friends, nor anything about Gracia’s anatomy because then M.J couldn’t look at the woman ever again. “When did she know?”

“Hmm, about three or so months in. Why?”

Eye twitching at the slowness of her friend, despite the man being in the investigations department. “I thin – No, I’m pregnant. Hughes, I heard its heartbeat and it was . . .” The recent memory of hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the very first time. “It was strong, nearly as strong as mine.”

“You’re not lying right? Like please tell me you’re not lying?” Maes sat on the booth to the telephone box, watching his words of choice and volume. He knew that the secretary will be chewing him out for using a military line to talk about personal matters.

“Why would I lie about hearing a heartbeat within my stomach?!”

“Its just that he and I literally talked about this the last time we were together. He was worried about you because you never got you – ummm  . . . You’re menstrual cycle since Creta.” A man could do many things and the one that get almost every man to squirm was to talk about a woman’s time of the month and birth. “He wants kids, Kenz. He wants them with you.”

Biting her lip, Mackenzie nodded in argument. “I know. He and I talked about it recently as well. It’s just . . . I’m worried.”

“And you have every right to be. Look, I’ll be with every step of the way, just like he will.”

“No, he won’t. I’m not going to tell him until I’m certain the baby will fine – so, in a few months.” Silver eyes looked down and heavily shielded feet.

“That’s not being fair, Kenz,” replied Hughes, his tone giving stating it all.

“I don’t care, Maes. We’d be risking a lot if this got out, so it needs to be under wraps for now. I know it sucks, but it has to happen like this. Something isn’t right: I can feel it. Please understand me when I say it is best that we wait a little bit.”

A sigh echoed through the line. “Promise you’ll tell him in a few months? You swear it?”

“You swear you won’t tell Roy?” counted the younger. She knew that Maes could sometimes keep his mouth shut, sometimes.

“If I swear then you will too, got it?”

“It’s equivalent exchange then,” agreed the alchemist “Thank you, Maes, for everything.” She hung up the phone and wanted desperately to call Mustang and tell him. The tears stung as they collected in the corner of her eyes, the cold not helping. “Not yet.”

* * *

 

** **A Month Later** **

It was dark out, but that didn’t stop Lt. Colonel Hughes from working late. He made a promise to Ed and Al, as well as Kenz. The map laid out in front him of Amestris and the bordering countries; a pen rested in his hand, which twirled from time to time. Thinking about the young blonde alchemist had him thinking about Liore, which he eyed on the map; he also thought abou what Ed had discovered in the fifth lab and Marcoh’s notes. It suddenly clicked: the uprisings. Hughes circled Liore. “These endless uprisings . . . The Philospher’s Stone . . . Human Sacrifices and the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people.” Thinking through the history of Amestris, Hughes kept circling towns where there were rebellions and coups. His eyes landed on Creta and he inwardly felt sick because all Hughes thought about was his friend suffering there. “How can this happen?!” Fingers clenched the edges of the map as the bespectacled man lifted the paper up. “And who could have orchestrated something as terrible as this? I’ve gotta tell the Fuehrer right away!”

The sound of heels hitting the tiled floor resonated through the nearly empty room, but it was silenced with the door slamming shut. A seductive voice spoke slowly. “Hello Lt. Colonel. It’s nice to meet you.” She paused for a second. “Well, hello isn’t really the word I’m looking for.” Then her fingers erupted into pointed claws.

Feeling a sense of self-preservation, Maes backed up away from the woman with the claws as her hand. He noticed the tattoo on her chest, which caused him to grin with false courage. “Cool tattoo you got there.” Hughes tried to buy his time as he thought of a way to escape – hopefully – unscathed.

“Those are your last words?” The woman proceeded in coming closer to Hughes’ shaking form. “Wouldn’t you rather scream?”

“I’d rather die with some dignity, assuming I’m really going to die today.”

“Oh, don’t worry about such a thing because one way or another you will die,” Lust purred.

Seizing the chance, Hughes backed up a bit more. “Well, if I’m going to die, then don’t I get to have a question answered?”

“Like?” The thought of toying with her prey somehow made Lust even more lustful to watch this man die by her hand.

“Major General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot. What happened to her in Creta?”

A smile pulled onto Lust’s dark colored lips, while her clawed fingers rested just below the plump flesh. “The Quicksilver Alchemist,” she chuckled darkly, “Was easily fooled into thinking that she was sent to Creta in order to settle a rebellion when in fact she was just sent there to create another point of the country-wide transmutation circle. To think that she’s helped to create two: Ishval and Creta. Humans are so predictable and easy to manipulate. But, she still has another purpose to us as a candidate for sacrifice.”

Hughes eyes widened at the answer. He couldn’t think of his friend as a killer, but in reality, she was used as a weapon. The very fact had been causing her guilt. “Candidate for sacrifice?” Roy using his team like chess pieces came to mind at the image this woman was painting before him.

“Ah, ah Lt. Colonel. You said one question.” With that she attacked Hughes with her claws, but she didn’t anticipate Hughes’ deadly aim with knives.

* * *

 

** **A Day Later** **

Another month in, morning sickness totally subsided, and Mackenzie was packing away her belongings to go back to Central. She was relieved to be leaving Briggs because the cold made her more irritable than normal. Another few days and she’d be going home and getting another assignment, but before then she could see the Hughes’. “Finally get out of the cold, huh?” Speaking to her very small bump had become ritualistic while in the privacy of her quarters; in all honesty, Foxtrot barely looked any different to the normal eye because the bump was so small. Resting her hand on the little bulge, the alchemist smiled. “Four months. Another month or so and I’ll tell your daddy you exist.” In all honesty, she was excited, but a knock on her door broke the happiness. Switching to the demeanor of a general, Foxtrot answered the door. “Yes?”

“There’s a line from Eastern Command for you, General.

“Thank you,” she rushed passed Briggs soldier. M.J stopped and looked at the soldier, who was clad in white. “Which phone, soldier?”

He stood straight at being addressed. “The phone outside of General Armstrong’s office.”

“Thanks again!” This time, she all but sprinted towards the phone. When the Quicksilver Alchemist arrived the office was empty, but the phone receiver lay on the desk. Picking it up, she brought the receiver to her ear. “Major General Foxtrot speaking.”

“General Foxtrot . . .” trailed the all too familiar voice.

“Colonel Mustang,” she addressed the man like how they would if there were in public, “What matters have you calling me up here at Briggs? It’s not like you.” Normally, if they wanted to talk they waited to go home and used outside lines, or they would write each other letters; said letters were coded like an alchemist’s research notes, which meant it was extremely hard to crack without a code.

There was long silence to the point that Mackenzie thought that Roy had hung up or the line had been disconnected. However, the shaky inhale of breath told her otherwise. “He’s gone. Hughes is dead. Th-they found his body in a phone booth this morning . . . He-he tried to call me las-last night.”

“Colonel, I’m sorry for your loss. I understand completely.” Of all the times the Quicksilver Alchemist wished she could drop their act and actual console her husband was nothing compared to this. “If you need anything, I’ll be Central City within the next few days.”

“Could you make it in two days? The funeral is being held then. You were his friend too,” choked Roy.

God did it hurt to hear her husband so broken. “I’ll be back tomorrow evening then. Thank you for informing Colonel.” There was another long pause between the two, Mackenzie hearing every choked back sob and breath that Roy tried to hide from her. “Do you have a place to stay yet? A place in Central?”

“N-no, not ye-yet.”

“My spare house key is hidden within a brick by the back door. So, when you get to Central, just crash at my place.”

“Thank you,” whispered Roy. He knew where the spare was. Hell he had his own spare key to M.J’s apartment. “Until then.” A click reached Foxtrot’s ear as Mustang hung up.

Knowing what had happened while she was away, Mackenzie used it to fuel herself to get to Central sooner than anticipated. She walked back to her room thinking of a world without Maes, which was like the world’s cruelest joke. When Fox made it back to her room, she threw everything that was hers into the open bag and clipped it shut. “Time to leave.” Clicking off the lights the alchemist left Briggs towards North City to catch the next train towards Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Stay tuned and don't forget to KUDO, BOOKMARK, and COMMENT! :)


	17. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae Hughes funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like this. I'm actually ahead right now and almost finished with this fic. From now on, I should be posting daily, so watch and read please! Also, I debating on doing another fic for this series, in which everyone gets reincarnated and they all live in our world - so, if you want this fic to happen then please comment or PM me because I am open to suggestions.

The train ride did not help one’s stomach when said stomach was easy to disrupt. However, the warmer weather of Central seemed to help; it wasn’t stinging cold to the point that one would be in tears, nor did you have to dress in various layers to still be cold. Foxtrot was near sweating as she walked towards her apartment, but she was thankful for it. Her apartment was about a twenty-minute walk from the station, which made most call a cab. However, knowing that her time was limited, Mackenzie opted to walk. The familiar apartment coming into view. It was a one-story unit that had four rooms: a kitchen and dining room area, living room, two bedrooms. The gray tone of the building a happy reminder to be back, while the grass was a too welcoming sight after witnessing snow for the past four months. Walking up the stoned pathway got the alchemist excited because behind that door was her husband. Fishing out her keys, Mackenzie unlocked the door and walked inside.

Once the door closed, a warm object tangled around Foxtrot’s small form. “I missed you . . . and I need you more than ever,” Roy’s voice was gruff. It sounded like the male alchemist had been crying for days. Wrapping her arms around his muscular form, M.J felt Roy’s body go lax. “I can’t . . . He’s gone . . . The Pest is gone . . .” He buried his dark head against the hair of his wife; tears soaked the silky tendrils.

“I know,” whispered the other, “I know. I’m here for you, baby.” Ring laden fingers caressed the well-built back of the Colonel. They stood there in silence. Wrapped against each other. The swaying motion that Roy created made Mackenzie’s head spin, while her stomach churned slightly. “I’m sorry, love. Maes was a good man, a great one. We should be honored that we knew him.”

“Y-yeah, we should.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

It was noted that Roy squeezed her tighter. His arms like snakes constricting around her waist. “No, not today.” To Mackenzie, it wasn’t odd to see Roy like this, despite the fact that most that knew the Colonel believed he was like stone and not capable of any emotions. In fact, she had witnessed this man fall apart so many times, but she was also there to see him rebuild himself: he was stronger each time. “I really haven’t though about much since getting here.”

“I’ll have to go to the market then.” Foxtrot pulled away and brought her left hand to rest against Roy’s face. “It’ll be okay, one way or another.” Her thumb massaged the pale flesh that rested against her own. Glossy eyes looked into hers, which Mackenzie could tell that the man before her had been crying. “Do you want to come with? Fresh air will do you good.” All she got was a nod. Smiling, Foxtrot grabbed a coat and wrapped it around Roy’s shoulders before pulling him alongside her own body, only stopping to pick up the basket besides the door.

Thankfully, the streets of Central was relatively vacant. Fitting for the reasoning to why Mustang was here. The sun was hanging low in the sky and no one really noticed the two alchemists, rather the one alchemist nearly dragging another. Looking at the market street it was amazing to see such a sight again. In the North it wasn’t a great idea to have such luxuries due to the cold weather, so it was all military rations. “I’m being transferred to Central,” whispered Mustang.

“Is that so?” Mackenzie looked between the various vegetables for herself, while inside the basket lay a piece solitary steak. “Then we should celebrate when the transfer is official.”

“There has to be a reason.”

“Roy,” warned Foxtrot. Just saying his name in that tone shut the Colonel up. She felt bad, but now was not the time or place to be discussing such matters. “Later, I promise.” Picking up the various vegetables, Mackenzie looked up at the man. In the light, it was more extremely noticeable how pale he had gotten since she last say the Colonel. His eyes appeared smaller due to the tears. Feeling bad, as well as lost due to the loss of great friend, Foxtrot picked up a few other things.

“Are you making what I think you are planning?” Roy took into account all the objects his spouse placed in the basket that rested at her side: peaches, butter, eggs, sugar, and flour. “Peach cobbler?” He caught that mischievous smile. “You always did remember the things that I liked.”

“It’s something I’ve enjoyed since I was a child. Mama used to make it seeing the original recipe is from Aerugo.” In all honest, the recipe only varied due to the differences in produce quality and the process of how other things were made between the two countries. “Aerugonian food is richer, more wholesome.” Ring laden fingers trailed over the bottles of milk that rested on ice.

Mustang kept his distance to keep up appearances. Instead of milk, he wandered off towards the coffee beans. “Need coffee?”

“Yes! I need to restock the apartment.”

Humming a wordless tune, the Flame gathered approximately two cups worth of coffee beans. Returning towards the smaller alchemist he placed the bag inside her basket. While there, he peeked at what she had gathered: a lot of vegetables, fruits, and items that appeared to be for restocking purposes. However, the meat made him pause. “Meat? Did your time at Briggs get you to eat it again?”

“No, it’s for you. I thought you needed something hearty and protein filled. Steak and potato for you, vegetable medley and rice for me.”

“Rice?”

“That’s already at my apartment. It’s a commodity that comes from Xing. Thus, my mother gets it in Aerugo and mails it to me. It has a long shelf life.”

Shaking his head, Roy ran a pale hand through his dark hair. He often forgot his wife wasn’t brought up in Amestris most of her life like he was, but in a foreign country that Amestris fought with. Nor, did Mustang full remember that Foxtrot still had connections with other countries. “Right, I forgot.”

* * *

 

The couple laid close together on the full-sized mattress. Only a single candle was lit to illuminate the room. Mustang was curled against his wife. He was seeking all the comfort he could get. At his back, a tanned ring burned hand massaged circles into the expose pale skin that caused him to relax completely. He just needed the comfort. The feeling of someone there for him, which is exactly what he was getting. Heavily lashed eyelids encased dark blue eyes, while a steady hum resonated within his throat. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Even if I wasn’t sworn by marriage I would be doing this because I love you.”

Those words stung. It made Mustang wonder for a brief second if this woman next to truly did love him. “I haven’t told you a lot about myself,” whispered the Colonel, “Not about my life as a kid, nor anything else really. Just basics and a few details here and there.” He desperately wanted to think of something else than his best friend’s death.

“Is that so?” Mackenzie raised her hand up to twirl her fingers into those silky ebony locks. It made her feel guilty that she hadn’t told Roy much either. “Equivalent exchange then. You tell me information about yourself and I’ll tell you something about me in return.”

“Deal,” whispered Roy. He opened his eyes to look into silver pools. They next to each with his body curling into her embrace. “My parents died when I little, I was six at the time. My mom was the epitome of an Amestrian housewife that married a military man; my father was a lower ranked officer, but a good one according to most sources. They were killed in front me while I hid beneath my parent’s bed, ordered by my mother to do so.” Mustang’s chest rising and falling a tad faster than before.

“I was four then. I remember seeing my mother dropping to her knees as she read the letter that had been delivered by an Amestrian Officer, the letter that pronounced my father, Colonel James Niklas Foxtrot, K.I.A when we lived in Creta on the military base. Ironic isn’t it? Like father, like daughter.” Kind blue eyes flashed before Mackenzie’s eyes, as the light from one of her father’s transmutations flared.

It was due to M.J seeing memories of her father that she missed Roy’s eyes widen at the new information regarding her father. “That means your father was the Solar Alchemist.” The name of the Foxtrot’s father was legendary due to his abilities to utilized light, natural or man-made, for anytime of combat. “I didn’t know he was married and had an amazing daughter.” That earned Mustang a jab from his wife. “However, I was raised by my aunt, Chris Mustang. You’ve met her before: Madame Christmas is her alias.” The realization struck his spouse’s eyes. It was apparent that she put the pieces together, which didn’t surprise Roy in the slightest that she figured it out so quickly. “I grew up there, the brothel that’s disguised as a bar. It wasn’t bad. Everyone was nice because the girls thought of me as their own son or something of the like.”

Shaking her head against the pillow, Foxtrot willed away the slight jealously she was beginning to feel. “And to think, my mom took me to Aerugo to feel safe from what Amestris would and could do, and my husband gets to be around be around lovely women. I’m shocked that I could win your heart the way I did.”

“Hey, you won it fair and square with no dirty tricks. You showed me your true feelings over and over and didn’t try to buy my love,” Mustang bit back. He was honestly surprised that his wife was truly jealous. It was comically really. So, the Colonel began to chuckle slightly. “You’re the only one for me, promise.” He smiled sincerely. “You never told me why you joined the military at such a young age.”

“What about you ambitions to become the Fuehrer of Amestris?” A fair point had been made because the Flame had told Mackenzie the he aimed for the position of Fuehrer, but he had never outright told her why.

“Fine, fine,” comprised the older, “Tell me why you joined and I’ll tell you why I want the seat of Fuehrer.”

Air moved heavily against Roy’s exposed skin as M.J sighed. “I joined to figure out why my dad went missing.”

“But you said he was killed in action.”

“The casket was empty. How can you pronounce someone dead without a body or a long period of time of not seeing the person? At least when I was pronounced K.I.A I had been missing for months. My father,” Quicksilver shook her head, “He went to work the day before and the next we got the letter. It does not make any sense.” Blinking, the Colonel connected the dots to the information he had been given. It was incredibly sketchy that a casket wouldn’t have a body, especially if the individual supposed to be in the casket had died the day before. “And, it would give some form of clarity to my mother and I when I do discover his disappearance.”

“I’m sorry,” breath Mustang. He didn’t know how to fully process the information or why to even begin to start looking for answers. Yet, his wife had been searching since she was fifteen, with a small break for her time at the military academy. “I’ll help when I become fuehrer.” Silver looked into his eyes questioningly. “Right. It was what you told me at Ishval the night after I was shot by Healthcliff and my pocket watch saved my sorry excuse of an ass. Your words inspired me to think about what life: I came to realization that I’d do anything within my power to protect the ones I love. Then, in turn the one’s I protected will protect the ones they love – it will be a chain reaction.

“That’s a lot of responsibility for us tiny people, but with the numbers and everyone working towards a similar goal it may work I’m sure your dreams will be a reality. But,” liquid silver stared deeply into dark blue, “You’ll have make sure you reach the top in order achieve your dream”

“I have all the fuel I need to achieve my dream because I want this county safe for my family that I hope we can have one day.”

Well, there was the guilt that Mackenzie was hoping wouldn’t come back any time soon. “I see. I’m glad you have a reason to fight for your dream.” Feeling the need to be close, M.J buried her smaller former into the pale, muscular chest. “Allow me to indulge and be the greedy one for a moment.”

“For a price,” Mustang wrapped his arms around his wife.

“What price do you want?”

“What did you do in Creta? You’re always acting guilty for something. I just don’t know what you could’ve done; was it before I found you or after I lost consciousness due to blood loss?” Looking up, M.J saw that Mustang was staring at the candle on the nightstand. “Is it something that the Cretans did to you? Just what?” He looked down, causing the sheets to rustle with movement. “Don’t keep me at an arm’s length.”

Foxtrot froze. She was torn with what to do. It was a horrible time to tell her husband what had transpired in Creta, all the dirty little things. “I didn’t fight hard enough to come back to you. That’s what I did in Creta. I despise that I was too weak to fight back to get back to you. Then, you came and found me and got hurt.”

“It wasn’t th-”

“You were shot! Multiple times! That’s something and it was bad if you feel unconscious from the blood loss.” Sighing, M.J pushed her head into the hairless chest of Roy Mustang and kissed right over his heart. “It’s not the time to think about depressing things.”

“You’re right,” breathed Mustang. A blush spreading across his cheeks at the kiss. To return the gesture, he had his fingers raking through those long tresses of various shades of black, brown, and blonde. “Do you remember when you first fell in love with alchemy?”

“It was when I was little. I was afraid of the dark then and woke up crying. My father came in and picked me up so I was half turned towards him.” Foxtrot brought her one hand up into Roy’s field of vision. “He showed me his hand and said, ‘look M.J, look at the light.’ He used alchemy to refract the dim light from the moon and stars into his hand, which caused my dad’s hand to glow. Whenever I’m sad I think about that because I remember that alchemy can be used for good.”

To say that Roy was touched was an understatement. No, he was amazed and in awe by the cuteness of his wife, but also he was relieved to have more evidence that alchemy was more than a mere tool for destruction. “That’s better than my first memory: I just thought it was cool and I want to do it.”

“You have the words of a poet sometimes.” Looking at the flame, M.J raised a hand and the light went out. “We should sleep because tomorrow is going to be hell.” The only response she got was Mustang crushing her body against his.

* * *

 

The funeral was one of the most depressing thing that either Mustang or Foxtrot had witnessed, which said a lot about their characters. It was most likely due to the fact that both alchemists were close to the man. They stood next to each other during the ceremony, with Mackenzie being besides Gracia and Elysia. The General was thankful that the sash around her middle hid the small bump effortlessly. Foxtrot looked around and took in all the sorrowful faces that were around, even the typically jolly Major Armstrong was stern faced.  However, it was made worse with Elysia. As the guns went off, M.J could hear the toddler small gasps. Sparing a quick glance at her husband, she noted that Roy ensured that his cap kept a shadow over his eyes.

“Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?” The asked as the casket was being buried military personal

“Their burying him dear,” Gracia said sadly. A tissue tucked in her hand, which hadn’t strayed far from her face.

“But if daddy gets buried then he won’t be able to do all his work!”

Gracia, whose tears started to drip down rapidly, let go of Elysia’s hand. “Oh Elysia . . .”

The toddler used the sudden release to run towards the grave to stop the military personal, but M.J kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the small form. “Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do!” Silver looked around and saw that Armstrong finally broke the damns; the robust alchemist bringing his large hand to face to wipe the tears away. “NO! Stop it!” Elysia reached towards the grave in desperation to stop them. Quicksilver just hugged the smaller body tighter to her form, while eyes looked around. “Stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!”

Roy broke after Elysia shouted that. He broke his statue-like position as he flinched due to the guilt he was feeling. He couldn’t bear to think about what the little girl was going to go through, nor what it would be like for Gracia. The mere thought of his wife going through the same thing made him sick. He watched as his wife tried to restrain the toddler in a comforting manner: small whispers and gentle rubs with her one hand on Elysia’s back. However, Roy remained quiet and just watched as his best friend was being put to rest.

Scooping Elysia up, M.J walked towards Gracia and handed the toddler over to her mother. Afterwards, the General resumed her spot between the Roy and the recently widowed. She waited beside Hawkeye and Mustang for a few moments after the funeral, then went with Gracia to help calm Elysia.

With only the two standing near Hughes’ grave the Colonel broke even more. “Promoted to Brigadier General,” whispered the Flame, “Just for dying in the line of duty. You were supposed to be helping me work my way up the ranks; you got it all backwards.” A small breeze blew and pushed the few stray strands of Mustang’s hair around. “You damned crazy fool.”

“Colonel.” Riza walked up towards her Commanding Officer.

Roy peered at his subordinate for a second then resumed looking at the headstone. “Alchemists as a whole: we really are horrible creatures, aren’t we? There’s a side of me that’s desperately trying to crack the theories of human transmutation right now. I think I understand what drove those boys when they tried to . . . Bring back their mother.”

The only reaction that Riza gave was mere few blinks, but her mind was another story. Inwardly she was thinking about her Commanding Officer’s words that he just said with the actions of the Elric brothers and Fox’s. _“The pain of losing someone so dear and close pushes them towards human transmutation.”_ Riza couldn’t deny that she would have performed the transmutation in Mackenzie’s stead in Creta if the alchemist hadn’t. However, that made the First Lt. wonder if the Colonel would be pushed by emotions to repeat the actions of the other well-known alchemists. “Are you alright, Colonel?”

“Yeah,” Roy moved to replace his military cap on his dark head, “I’m fine. Except . . . It’s just . . . A terrible day for rain.” He turned to look in the opposite direction of his subordinate.

Looking around, but only seeing a clear sky with a few large white clouds. Riza questioned her commanding officer. “W-what do you mean? It’s not raining.” Then she looked to see Mustang’s face and realized he was crying – finally breaking down.

“Yes, it is,” he choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Kudo! Bookmark! And thank you for all the support!


	18. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang's battles with Lust and recovery in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

** **Two Months Later** **

“GA-AH!” Mustang screamed as his lower abdomen was pierced through. A sick grin spread onto Lust’s lips as she moved her fingers around – aggravating the wound. “KAH!” Roy winced at the pain.

“I told you,” purred Lust, “The philosopher stone’s my core.” She ripped out her claw fingers from the Colonel’s body and let him drop to the burnt ground with ease, only holding onto his hand with the ignition cloth. The female homunculus relished the groans of pain that escaped Mustang’s beautiful lips. “I really hate to do this,” she said as she removed the glove – finger by finger – from Mustang’s hand. “You were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all, but you forced me to kill you.”

Glaring up at the large breasted woman – too big for Roy’s taste, but the ideal match for Havoc – Roy growled. “G-goddamn you.” He winced as the homunculus let his hand go and he rolled onto his back. The blood flowing out of the wounds fast and spreading around his prone form too quickly for the Colonel’s liking. “Ah.”

“Save your breath. I want you to watch poor Jean bleed to death, then you can die,” she turned on her heels, “While thinking about what your precious Quicksilver Alchemist’s role in all this, seeing she is a candidate for sacrifice.”

Obsidian eyes widened at the last remark. _“How does she know? What does she know?”_ However, his thoughts were halted when Mustang took in the full situation: he and Havoc needed to find a way to slow the bleeding of their wounds. “J-Jean?” gasped Roy. “Hey! Answer me! Havoc! You can’t die!” Roy winced as each breath upset his wound, in which he could the blood flowing faster. He had to think of something quick. “Not yet! Not be-before I do! Havoc?” As the sound of heels totally dissipated, Mustang looked over and saw glass from one of the flasks that had been destroyed from the explosion, while not to far from that he saw Havoc’s lighter.

Groaning, he reached and grasped the piece of glass. “ _It’ll have to do,”_ he thought as he cut into his hand. Mustang knew the flame cognition like the back of his, which coincidently that was the transmutation was going. The pain was new, but not like the one in his lower abdomen.  Chucking the glass away, Roy ripped open his jacket and shirt before he reached for the lighter – even flopping onto his side to get it. “I-I just need a small spark,” he prayed. With concentration he flicked the light and got a spark, but this pain was a whole new one. He screamed at the intensity of the flames that danced along the blood-stained skin of his stomach and back. “AH!” The room lite with each transmutation. Deeming the wound cauterized, Mustang rolled onto his front – biting back the pain – he pushed himself onto all fours. “Sorry Havoc.” The Colonel tore Jean’s clothing aside and burned his wounds closed. However, what worried him most was that Jean didn’t make a peep because he didn’t regain consciousness, but the steady beat of his heart was all Roy needed.

Pushing himself up onto two feet, Mustang started wobbling in the direction Lust went. One hand clenched around the lighter, while the other clung to put pressure on the wound.

* * *

 

“Well spoken,” Mustang grinned. Flashes of alchemic light surrounded his hand as he activated the transmutation carved into his hand. “I couldn’t agree more!” Alphonse created a barrier, while Lust looked between the two. However, it was too late for her to do anything as flames engulfed her body.

“NAHH!”

“Looks like I can get you on your knees after all!”

 On her knees, the homunculus looked back and saw the Flame Alchemist. She noted the cauterized wound and the fact his right hand was glowing due to the carved in transmutation circle. His hand glowed and flames surrounded her, causing her to scream at the intensity. “YOU SHOULD HAVE BLEED TO DEATH BY NOW!”

“I seared the wound closed,” smirked Mustang, “I came close to passing out from the pain.” Another round of flames engulfed Lust and for first time ever, Roy relished in the screams. “You told me I couldn’t kill you, but I’d like to try and prove you wrong!” Another click, and flames blasted the homunculus. “So, let’s see! How many times is it going to take? Roy kept transmuting the artificial human because she struck home. Round after round of flames engulfed the near powerless body.

“AHHHH!”

“You see,” he growled as the power from his transmutations caused wind to blow his hair around, “You mentioned someone I hold dear and swore to protect!” Mustang lined up his hand with Lust’s burnt body. He was anger with the homunculus for even mentioning using his wife. “And I can’t accept that from a monster like you!” He clicked Havoc’s lighter and released a powerful blast onto the homunculus’ body. All he heard were the screams, but as the flames started to die Mustang saw movement and prepared himself.

“AHHH!” Lust launched herself at Mustang with her claws fully extended. However, Mustang just pointed the lighter at her and clicked it. “AAGAHHHHH!” The flames erupted near his face, literally right before his eyes. Then they suddenly dispersed. Leaving behind a kneeling homunculus, who didn’t even move. The tip of the claw started to dissolve away and up Lust’s arm. “You killed me. I hate losing. But there are worse ways to die than at the hands of man like you. I love cold and focused your eyes are.” Closing her eyes, Lust leaned back. A knowing smile appeared on those disintegrating lips. I look forward to the day who those eyes will be wide with agony. It’s coming . . . It’s coming . . .” And then she was gone; done to the philosopher stone.

Gritting his teeth, Mustang collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and pain. Grunts of pain echoed throughout the room as his body made contact with the hard floor. Hawkeye ran around the barrier towards her commanding officer. “Colonel!” She kneeled before him.

“Are you alright?” he smiled.

Tears gathered in the corner of Riza’s eyes. “Forget about me,” she pleaded, “We need to get you some help!” She hated how he was looking at her because it wasn’t the type of look that she wanted from him. It was too caring, not loved based like the type of looks she witnessed Mustang giving Fox. No, his look was the type he gave to those he considered his family or friends, but not his true loved ones.

“Thanks Alphonse. Thank you for looking out for my subordinate.”

“Yeah, sure! We need to call you a doctor!”

“Oh, yeah,” remembered Mustang, “Call a doctor for Havoc . . . Please . . .”

Outside of the entrance, Bradley sheathed his sword. His expression grim for he had lost one of his siblings. Opting to walk away, Wrath smiled as he crossed his arms behind his back. _“So, our assumptions between those two is true. Good leverage there if we need it in the future.”_

* * *

 

****Central Train Station****

To say that getting another assignment too soon was a godsend in disguise would be pushing it because said assignment was the most boring thing that Foxtrot had done in a long time. However, the assignment did remove her from Central and her husband for two months, which made the General six months pregnant. It was time to tell Mustang the truth because she did make a promise to her friend. Thankfully, the bump didn’t really get much bigger within the two months she was gone, so loose clothing would hide it perfectly. Not to mention, most of her normal clothing, which includes her military uniform, fit and didn’t really give way that she had gained weight.

Once the train had come to a full halt Foxtrot got up from her seat and gathered her bag. This time she would be calling a taxi because the baby really liked to rob her of energy. As she walked through the train station she saw a familiar set of cognac eyes coming closer and closer to her. “Fox!” Ugly butt skirt flowing in the wind behind the Lt.

“Hawk,” replied M.J with a roll of her eyes. “Why are meeting me here? Aren’t you normally busy pointing a gun at Colonel Mustang’s head to finish paper work?”

“Normally, but the Colonel asked me to pick you up from the train station seeing he couldn’t and he wanted to be fair with you because you two share an apartment now. You know,” she said coolly, “Equivalent exchange and all.”

“Speaking of my new roommate,” smiled the alchemist, “Why couldn’t pick me up? Too busy catching up on paperwork because he opted to sleep and procrastinate like usual?” Foxtrot knew it was all a ploy to fool those around him, but it did irk her that Roy couldn’t at least try a little harder to get paperwork down – especially the forms that needed her signature.

Riza shook her head and looked down at the alchemist, seeing the sharpshooter was a few inches taller. “No, he’s in the hospital.”

“Oh?” Mackenzie played it like she didn’t really care too much.

“Yes,” confirmed Hawkeye, “Would like to see him?”

“Please,” whispered M.J. She followed Riza, who marched like a mechanical solider to Lt.’s car. Once inside the alchemist shed the non-caring demeanor. “What’s happened since I’ve been gone?”

Focusing on the road, Riza spoke lowly and precisely. “Monsters. Literal monsters stalking around Central. The Colonel and I had the luxury of fighting two, while he killed the one. However, said monster – also known as a homunculus – put both Mustang and Havoc in the hospital.”

“First Hughes and now this,” muttered the alchemists. “Wait?! Did you say homunculus? Like an artificial human created by alchemy homunculus?”

“Yes, and it would seem like there’s something brewing that we have yet to see.” The pair sat in silence as Riza continued to drive the rest of the way towards the hospital. She parked, and the two women walked in silence to Mustang’s room. However, Riza veered in another direction. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, but the Colonel’s room is the next one on the right.”

Nodding, Mackenzie walked towards the door and halted for a second: hearing a voice she hadn’t heard in months. Without a second thought, she opened the door and marched in. Gold, purple, obsidian, and blue eyes widened as she made her way towards Mustang’s bed. “Colonel,” she addressed Roy like any military officer, “What’s this I hear about you getting all banged up?”

“Nothing too serious,” smiled the other.

“It’s good to see you Foxtrot!” spoke Al.

“Yeah!” agreed Ed. They hadn’t seen the General in over six months since she left the Hughes house. A timid fellow clad in the military uniform smiled and waved at the Quicksilver Alchemist. He handed a rolled paper to Mustang before saluting and leaving the room. “So, General! How was the North?”

A slight twitch appeared in Foxtrot’s eye. “It was cold, but I believe I amended an old friendship. So, it could’ve been worse. The North was more entertaining than my recent assignment in the West.” Shaking her head of the images she had seen on the two assignments. “I don’t get why I’m being sent on random assignments that aren’t producing anything. It’s a literal waste of time and energy.”

“You know for the assignments being a waste of energy you’re getting a little pudgy,” pointed out Ed.

A smile spread on Mackenzie’s lips, while her head cocked slightly to the side and she blinked a few times. Seeing Ed tense and eyes widened made this worth it. “I’m sorry, but what did you say about me being pudgy?” Foxtrot cracked her knuckles in one hand to emphasis the point.

“N-nothing M-Major G-Gen-Genral!” Ed even saluted the female alchemist.

“One of many important lessons to learn about women, Ed,” smiled Mustang, “Never say they are getting heavier when it’s not true.” Brownie points for Roy because Quicksilver rolled her eyes and ruffled her fingers through his silky hair. “I’m not five years old, love.” That didn’t stop him from enjoying the contact because her fingers had a magically way of calming him. Also, Ed was right: his wife looked a bit heavier. However, he was complete content with that fact.

“I know, but I couldn’t resist. It’s been two months since I’ve last seen you.”

“Trust me, I’ve been keeping count.” The door opened and closed as Riza walked in. “First Lt.”

Taking the rolled paper in Mustang’s hand, Riza unrolled it and spread it out. “Colonel, I counted the number of steps it took to get to the basement under the third laboratory, and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway. It’s not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center.”

“That’s Central Command,” breathed Ed. His eyes wide in surprise and shock. “But this is even more alarming.”

“It’s the presidential estate.” Al looked at the map. “Right above where we found the homunculi.”

“Which means that there’s a very real possibility that the Fuehrer is connected to them.”

Al thought about his previous encounter with the Fuehrer. “But that doesn’t make sense. Why did he kill Greed and his group if he’s connected to them?”

Ed rested his gloved finger under lip, a train of thought buzzing through his head. “Strange he killed them anyway. Why would he slaughter them before interrogating them?”

“It’s strange alright,” agreed Mustang. His eyes focused on the map. “Damn inscrutable.” He looked at his subordinates. “One thing is for sure: the enemy has infiltrated high up the command. So, extreme caution is necessary at all times. And Fullmetal,” Roy turned his gaze on the youngest alchemist, “Watch yourself.”

“Seriously, no reckless behavior,” agreed Foxtrot.

“You don’t even know what’s going on!” pointed out Ed.

Raising a dark brow, the General shook her head. “I’ve had my own experience with Fuehrer not too far back. Something didn’t seem right when I talked to him. It was odd. Like he . . . I can’t even explain it well enough.” Frowning and shaking her head again, Foxtrot looked at the group. “Same with the bodyguard that was waiting outside. It got me thinking about my experience in Creta and all I’ve been doing recently is thinking about that time.”

“And?” questioned Ed.

“I’ve concluded that something is going on with this country.”

“Why?” Roy asked immediately. “What makes you say that?”

Leaning back on her hand, Foxtrot rubbed her other on the back of her neck. “Before I was blind folded I was able to see the people that captured me, and I can promise you this: there isn’t an abundance of Cretan’s to get so many blonde haired and blued eyed soldiers. Most Cretans have brown hair and eyes, or at least darker shades than most of the inhabitants of Amestris.”

“What are you saying, Fox?”

“I’m saying I think a factor of the Amestrian military has something to do with my capture in Creta because nearly the whole battalion there had blonde hair and light eye color. Wouldn’t you agree? Roy? Riza?”

The two in question thought about their brief time there. Hawkeye recalled each person she sniped while trying to cover Mustang. The Colonel recollected the room that he found his to-be-wife and distinctively remembered everyone in there having blonde hair. Both of their eyes widened. “My god,” whispered Riza.

“Also, the type of weaponry in Creta is different than out own. I was able to look at one of the pistols carried around by the man guard when my blind fold was removed, and it’s identical to the ones that all officers are required to carry in Amestris.”

Ed processed the information then looked at the three older soldiers. “So, it has to be something with our military.” He got a nod from the Quicksilver Alchemist. “But what?”

“I don’t know, but,” trailed the female alchemist, “The guard that was outside of the Fuehrer’s office was a little too familiar looking to the one that captured me: blonde hair that’s gelled back with a few hairs at his widow’s peak and darker eyes. He was the only one out of the Cretan battalion to have dark eyes like that. Not to mention the voice was identical to the one I heard toying with me. Trying to get me to talk about things that didn’t make sense for a country we’re at war with to want.”

“Be careful, Edward,” ordered Mustang. This new source of information meant that everyone he cared for had to be careful because the enemy had infiltrated the military. No one was safe.

The adults watched the brothers go. “I hope he’ll be alright and actually listen to you, Sir.”

“Seriously,” muttered Mackenzie, “That kid is stubborn and hard-headed.”

“Almost like someone we know too well. Isn’t that right, Fox?”

The female alchemist smiled and nodded her head. “Why, yes. I do believe you are right Hawk.”

“HEY!” shouted Mustang, who gripped his side in pain.

“You shouldn’t be moving too much. Third degree burns take time to heal and you really don’t want to rip the healing skin off. It hurts.” M.J was speaking from personal experience. While healing, she moved a bit too quickly and ripped the healing skin right off.

“She’s right, Sir,” smiled Riza. At heart she knew that they two were better off for each other. They just complimented each other too damn well.

“You’ll always lose to wom-”

The door slammed open and a nurse smiled at her find. “Oh, the rumors were true! The Quicksilver Alchemist was visiting the Colonel.” Silver eyes blinked and wondered if the nurse was nuts. “You have call on one of our lines.”

“What?” Getting up and following the nurse, Mackenzie wondered who would be calling for her at a hospital when she just got back to Central. The nurse showed her the phone and nodded in thanks. Placing the receiver against her ear, the general stood straight. “Major General Foxtrot speaking.”

“General Foxtrot,” a masculine voice reached the pierced ears, “This is Lt. General Raven. I heard you’re back in Central.”

“Yes, I just arrived a few hours ago, Sir.”

“Welcome back, and I’m truly sorry for this. However, you already have another assignment that requires you to travel to the East – near the border close to the desert.” The older general waited a moment for this to register to the younger. “There have been reports of individuals from a foreign country coming into Amestris. We want you to investigate the claims. Understood, General Foxtrot.”

“Sir, I understand my orders. When do you want me to leave, General Raven?”

“By tomorrow. Understood?”

“Sir!”

“Good luck, General.”

Mackenzie sighed as she hung up the phone. Shaking her head the whole back to Roy’s room. “Seriously? Another assignment so damn soon?” Letting herself into the room, the Quicksilver alchemist paused because the tension within the room was thick she could probably use it for matter in a transmutation. “Who died while I was away?” she joked. Noting how Hawkeye and Mustang were staring at Havoc.

“I just told the Colonel and First Lt. that I’m retiring.”

“Is that so?”

Havoc clenched the sheets to his side. “Yeah. I can’t feel m-my legs. So, I have to retire.”

“Right,” agreed the alchemist. Her eyes showing that she felt bad for the man. “I wish you luck, Jean. You deserve to be happy.” Foxtrot walked up to Mustang and held his hand for comfort. It had been a hell of year for the man: first his best friend dying, to the Fuehrer being a potential traitor to the nation, and now his subordinate forced to retire due to a permeant injury. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happening. When I’m back in Central I’ll comfort you properly. Okay?”

Roy’s head wiped to look at Mackenzie. Her words piercing him in the worst of ways. “You’re leaving?”

“General Raven ordered me to go East. Foreign immigrants getting into Amestris is becoming a probably, apparently.” Riza thought about the foreign man she had in her car the previous day. “I’m sorry. I’ll write you as soon as I get at my station.”

“Be with me until you have to go?”

Silver looked into pleading dark blue eyes. Honestly, it looked like a child was begging for a bedtime story. So, how could she refuse? “That I can do.” Mackenzie sat down next to her husband and just held his hand. _“I can’t tell him. Not with this new information out and about regarding this country. It’s too dangerous.”_


	19. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang learns some more information regarding his wife's capture and the death of his friend. Foxtrot has seeked refuge in Aerugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FMA or VIZ

Taking a thought sip of his tea, Wrath mulled the idea around in his head. "I don't see why not, as long you don't interfere with our plans." Pausing, he looked at the dark-haired Colonel, who had remained silent this whole time. "And what do you have in mind, Colonel? You wouldn't do something so petty as to quit the military."

Playing coy, Mustang brought his scarred hand up to rest just over lips. "Good question. I'm on a short leash here, and I still find that preferable to giving up." Roy brought his hands down and stared hard at the Fuehrer, an unamused look adorning his baby face. "And, I still have my ambitions, your plans don't change that." His scarred hand brining out his pocket watch he rarely showed. "So, I'll hang onto this. And," his voice becoming sterner, "I'll retain my rank, too."

"That's fine with me. We have nothing more to discuss."

The three alchemists got up and turned towards the door. However, Mustang paused. "I would like to ask you one question, Sir."

"Would you now? Go ahead."

"Why did you pronounce General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot K.I.A without properly sending a search team into Creta to find her?" Ed's eyes widened at the question. "Because that female homunculus referred to General Foxtrot as a candidate for sacrifice, in fact she seemed overly enthused as she stabbed me."

"The Quicksilver Alchemist was and is prime candidate for sacrifice, and we had hoped to utilize her as such. However, she needed a catalyst in order to fit all the specifications required to be a sacrifice, which she delivered thanks to you searching for her. You see humans are predictable creatures."

"Are you the one that murdered General Hughes?"

The Elric brothers gasped at the Colonel's question. However, Bradley just remained as calm and collected as ever. "No," confirmed Wrath, "That was not me." Annoyance plagued the homunculus at the insistence of the Colonel.

Peeking over his shoulder, voice grave with desire to know who killed his best friend. "Then who did?"

"Colonel," reprimanded the homunculus, "I agreed to one question and I generously answered two."

"We'll be leaving now." Mustang hated how this monster was toying with him. However, he did get information.

Outside, as the brothers freaked regarding Wrath stabbing through Alphonse, Roy thought about the Fuehrer's answer.  _"What makes one a sacrifice? What did we accomplish for them that was so predictable?"_  Dark eyes stared at the ground in thought because the last thing Roy remembers from Creta was finding his – then – girlfriend and then waking up in a hospital. As the brothers kept freaking out, Mustang looked at them questioningly.

"Oh, hey Colonel," called Ed.

"Huh?"

Ed held out his automail hand before the Colonel. "Help us out! Have you got any change?"

Grunting, Roy reached into to pocket to fish for whatever change he was carrying. "You want my money now?" Pulling out what there was, Mustang counted it: 520 cens. It wasn't much, but it was more than his younger. However, money was slightly tight at the moment.

"Just give it!" Ed swiped the change from Mustang's hand, seeing the older was taking too long. Counting, Ed muttered, "Jeez is that all you got? Really."

Bristling up like a cat, Mustang got defensive with his youngest subordinate. "It's apparently more than you got!" A foot stomp added to the tirade. Most of his money had been recently dumped down the drain to pay off the wedding ring Roy had selected years ago. Seeing that the world was going to hell in a handbasket it seemed fitting to get ring paid off and hopefully delivered to a specific finger.

"Sure, whatever," waved off Ed, as he ran past his commanding officer.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Colonel! We'll explain everything later!" called Alphonse. The suit of armor making all sorts of noises as the soul pushed it to follow the shorter.

"What the hell's with them?" questioned Mustang to no one in particular. Realizing his earlier conversation with Wrath, the Flame flinched and ran off. Right, Riza and the whole team had been reassigned. However, seeing that she was closest to the homunculus she needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into. "Oh no! The Lieutenant!"

* * *

 

"How do you plan on handling all this, Colonel?" Hawkeyes was still trying to process all the information that the Colonel had just told her and Armstrong. It was hard to believe that individual with most power in Amestris was a homunculus.

Staring lazy outside of the widow, Roy sighed before answering his former First Lt. "The Fuehrer asked me that; I told him I wasn't going to quit or give up my ambitions." Riza and Alex jerked in amazement at the Colonel's response, but Riza knew the full meaning behind Mustang's words and why he had to push forward. "The Fuehrer seemed like he was downright eager to reveal to his true nature as a homunculus to me. It appears he wants me to know there's someone even more powerful giving him orders." Roy interlocked his fingers together as he switched what he was looking at. "Seems they're testing." Obsidian looked at the other occupants of the car. "I have to admit I'm honored."

"You seem surprisingly calm," pointed out Riza.

A playful smirk spread wide on Mustang's lips. "I don't know, it's just," his broad back leaning forward and elbows resting on muscular thighs, "It's similar to how I felt during the battle with Lust . . . I've been called a human weapon and a monster. Maybe I deserve it, but I can tell you this much: I never feel more human then when I'm fighting real monsters, especially if it means to protect the ones I love most."

"I see," whispered Hawkeye.

"The Fuehrer did answer a few of my questions and the answer he gave me has only added more fuel for my ambitions: the homunculi had something to do with her capture and Hughes' death." Roy looked at Riza through the corner of eyes. "I will get down to the bottom of this."

* * *

 

****A Few Days Later****

"Fullmetal," addressed Mustang.

"Colonel?" Ed stared at the man in the car. Catching the man's drift, Ed climbed into the passenger seat. Thus, Al had the whole backseat to himself, which was really a good thing. However, Ed realized that maybe the front wasn't the best spot with Mustang driving.

Mustang half payed attention to the road as he looked down at the crude drawing his subordinate had drawn of Mei's panda. After mulling over the information that Ed delivered, the Colonel thought of the possible leads to discover the secrets of this new form of alchemy. "You don't say," breathed Mustang, "Xingese Alkahestry. Sounds promising." Ungloved fingers handed the drawing back. "I'll ask around and let you know what I find."

"Thank you, but I don't really want'a get any deeper in debt to you than I already am."

"Speaking of," Roy turned to face the blonde, "You owe me some money. So, how about you cough it up?"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" The car swerved around as Mustang refused to look at the road in favor of staring Ed down. Other cars moved out of the way and honked at the car Mustang was driving. Once the car was going straight and the threat of possible dying via car accident dropped, Ed relaxed. "You remembered? Come on! How much did I borrow? 500 cens?"

"It was 520 cens!" yelled Mustang. "Don't con me."

"I'M NOT CONNING YOU!" screamed Ed, who was offended. The volume of Ed's voice made Mustang wince slightly due to how close they were because of the confines of the car. "I'm just not a penny pincher like you are"

That struck a nerve in Mustang. He tensed at the comment and wanted to inwardly cry at the rudeness of the younger alchemist. You see, when it came to his own finances he wasn't as well as most assumed the Flame was, especially in regards to his wife's finances. "I'm sorry, Colonel," apologized Al for his brother.

"For the record, Fullmetal, there's a reason I'm a penny pincher. Look in the glove box if you're that curious." Obeying his commanding officer, Ed opened it and saw an envelope that definitely held a box in it. "Go ahead. Open the package and look inside."

Ed realized that the envelope wasn't sealed, so he tipped it at an angle where the box just fell out into his awaiting hand. The first thing he noticed was that said box was small and velvet. "What the?" After setting down the envelope, the blonde lifted the top and was met with an interesting site: a silver band that had a large clear stone surrounded by other smaller ones. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," confirmed Mustang, "It's a wedding ring."

"It must have cost you a fortune because the mineral has to be-"

"Diamond, which is one of the rarest minerals to find and import. Also, the size is rather big for the traditional ring fad going around Central, not to mention that there are several smaller diamonds surrounding the middle one."

The rings that normally adorned the Quicksilver Alchemist's hand came to mind. Gold saw that there were little marks inside the smaller diamonds. "Wait a minute!" Ed brought the ring closer to his eyes and realized that there were indeed markings inside the minerals. "Alchemic symbols?"

"Yeah, that detail, in itself, cost a fortune, but the ring can be used to transmute like her other ones. This one is just fancier."

"And expensive," whistled Ed.

"Well, you're not wrong," agreed Mustang.

* * *

 

****Two and Half Months Later****

The hot air of Aerugo felt nice. The scenery was calming. However, the Quicksilver Alchemist was anything but calm. In fact, she was bored. Extremely so. She sighed in the spacious house: it was extremely open and revealing compared to houses in Amestris. She pushed up her shirt to look at the bump. It was satisfying and calming to watch the little thing move around underneath her skin; the faint outlines of foot pushed outwards before retracting like the limb had been burned. "It's okay baby," smiled the alchemist. She touched the spot the foot had just been, and a kick was the only response she got. Yes, this baby was incredibly strong – if the few bruises from some of the kicks meant anything.

"Yidian ai," called a familiar voice, "You have a letter."

Looking up, M.J smiled at her mother. The faint lines of age marring the woman's skin, but to the alchemist the woman still looked the same as ever. Dark eyes and straight peppered hair from a Xingese background, while the slightly tanned skin came from living in such a warm climate all year round. The smile the elder woman gave was that of a nurturing mother, as well as a happy to-be-grandmother: Yu Bao Foxtrot. "Thanks mom." A letter was placed in her hand, while the couch cushion sunk lower with the new weight added to it. The letter looked very worn from travel, but the writing was so familiar that it was comforting.

"Another letter from the baby's father?"

"Your son-in-law, yes."

"That boy must really love you to write so frequently," weathered hands rested on the bump, "As well as caring if he does write this often without getting to see you since coming here. And to think about the lag time to mail out and receive mail from Amestris to Aerugo." The sounds of fibers ripping apart filled the room. Unfolding the letter, silver scanned the letter and smiled at the first half of the letter. Catching her daughter's smile, M.J's mother peeked at the letter before shaking her head. "That letter doesn't make any sense."

"That's because it's written with a specific code; one similar to type I use for my alchemic notes. So, to the average eye and most alchemists it's impossible to decrypt without the code."

Yu Bao shook her head at her daughter's explanation because alchemy was foreign to her, but she wouldn't deny the brilliance that inhabited the being she helped to create. "When are you going to tell me more about this boy, ai?"

"What more do you want to know?" Silver glanced at ebony, letter all but forgotten in hand. "I've told you all that I could without a picture to show you. Or, do you want to know biological? It wouldn't surprise me if your mind must be wondering blood type, height, and genetics, Dr. Foxtrot."

"Fair enough. Then, when do I get to meet him?"

Her daughter tensed. It was a rare occurrence for Mackenzie J. Foxtrot to freeze in front of her mother. "Not until it's safe in Amestris." The words were chosen well after a quick consideration. They were to the point, yet vague.

"I don't know why you chose to go back there," Yu Bao stood from the couch, "That place killed your father and almost killed you, yet you keep going back. Hopefully, my grandchild will give you some common sense."

"Maybe, maybe not." With a casual roll of her shoulders, Foxtrot returned to the letter. Every detail was scanned and contemplated.

" _My Love,_

_I miss you terrible, which is an understatement for how I truly feel; I can't wait to see your liquid mercury eyes against, but most of all your smile and warm embrace. Nearly three months since I've seen you and I can still recall the warmth that you transferred into my hand as you held it at the hospital. It's hard to be separated from you this long with a normal cause, especially knowing what's really going on within the government of our country. When this is all over, I will slip a ring onto your finger and claim you officially in the eyes of everyone as mine._

_Things at Central seem to be steadily getting worse each day. Recently, Major General Armstrong arrived at Central due to a summons and she was promoted within the brass. So, we have a lead to what they are planning, assuming she'd even tell me. Fullmetal has been deemed M.I.A and was last seen in the mountains of the North; Alphonse has also gone missing. To say that things haven't turned for the worse would be lying to myself, but I need to have faith._

_The Promised Day draws near; the day of the eclipse. And, it seems the enemy is everywhere: the homunculi. We'll need all the manpower we can get to defeat the homunculi. I think Ed has a plan, but I can't be certain. However, I need to do act on my own for now._

_Please stay safe,_

_R.M"_

Mackenzie's hand slid down to rest on the bump. More movement was detected by her hand. Sitting up, she reached for a piece of paper and her pen; quickly, she wrote down her response and held the letter up to her mother. "Please send this out immediately!"

"Why?" asked her mother innocently. Long fingers grasping the letter. "Is it that important?"

"Yes. Roy needs me, and the Promised Day is only a few weeks away."

Dark eyes blinked in confusion. "What's the Promised Day, ai?"

"The day of the solar eclipse," answered the younger, "In which I'll need to be sure that I'm in Central to help fight for the people."

"No." The older woman seethed at the thought of losing her family left. "Not after your father died. Not after almost losing you. I'm not risking you to Amestris. We've paid our dues."

"No," Foxtrot stood up, "You paid your dues. I haven't. I'm a general in the Amestrian military; I am a state alchemist. My duty is to protect the people of Amestris, while my duty as a wife is to be by my husband's side." As the words left her mouth, M.J looked her mother in the eyes – determination brewed like clouds before the storm.

Dark brow raised to the point that Mackenzie worried that it would disappear in her mother's black hair. "Why do you insist one going back there? You'll be having a baby within the next two weeks and you're determined to go back that country. Why? To die? To leave your baby alone?"

"No, it's because I have people worth fighting for. I have people worth dying for, especially if it means that the future is brighter for them." The alchemist rubbed her stomach to emphasize her next point. She thought of all the people that she was close to that would have her back no matter the scenario. "And, my child will have many people to look after him or her if I do die." Mackenzie stared up at her mother, knowing well that the older didn't see eye-to-eye with her on this.


	20. The Promised Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Promised Day has finally arrived and there the many forces attempting to stop Father's plan for Amestris.

****A Few Weeks Later – Eve of The Promised Day****

The bar was dimly lit like always, but it was home to the Flame Alchemist. He had grown here since his parents died. Obsidian looked at the array of photos that Madame Christmas had gathered. Each photo had Selim Bradley in it: looking the same. The information was alarming to the Colonel. Roy hunched over his resting elbows. His eyes staring into nothing for they were deep in thought. His mind went to his wife's statement regarding her captor's physical appearance: he had seen a man that fit the description the day he was in the Fuehrer's office.

"Something hitting close to home?"

"You could say that." It honestly didn't surprise Roy that Chris was able to read him so easily: the woman did raise him after all.

Reaching underneath into her fur lined jacket, Madame Christmas pulled out a folded piece of paper that was wrapped closed by string. "Maybe this will cheer you up." She slid the paper towards her nephew. "It may not be from Elizabeth or Jaqueline, but I believe there may be a ' _silver'_  lining it to looking at this." Quickly, the Flame grabbed it and ripped the string off before unfolding the worn paper. "Just got it the other day; it takes a few weeks for mail to get here from Aerugo."

" _I'll be waiting for you at the top. -SV"_

"How is that alchemist doing anyways? The Quicksilver Alchemist? Still a 'Silver Vixen' amongst you men?"

He smiled at the Madame's nickname for his wife before it worked for Mackenzie's codename. "She's doing well, despite not seeing her for a few months and that's she's currently in Aerugo. And, she'll always be my Silver Vixen."

"That's too bad because that girl will break a lot of men's hearts when they find out she's taken."

"Then aren't I lucky," smiled Roy.

* * *

****Later - Under the Third Lab****

"I've humored you long enough. So, how about you answer some questions of mine? I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes and who was it that captured Mackenzie J. Foxtrot in Creta." Ed jerked his head to look at the Colonel: surprised at the requests. "And, want the truth, Homunculus."

Envy just stared at the Colonel, who stared back. Both their expressions were unamused in the standstill. "Maria Ross killed Hughes. Isn't that why you burned her to death?"

"Shut up," ordered Mustang. His eyes growing colder by the second. "I know she didn't kill him.

The homunculus just smiled and laughed in amusement. "Huh?!" He leaned forward. "You mean to tell me that scorched an innocent girl to a pile of ashes? Nicely done you monster! Wow! Must've been fun telling her family. Did you cry when you told them? Or, did you sit back quietly while you endured their outrage?"

"Quit running your mouth, you idiot." Yes, Roy was getting sick and tired of listening to this bubbling idiot speaking. It felt like he was getting stupider with each word that Envy said. Envy glared at Mustang. A newfound hatred boiling beneath the disguise of his form. "I'm sick of you homunculi giving me the runaround when I ask these questions." His dark head snapped up to look at Envy. "Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you, you worthless scum. Tell me who is responsible for his murder and her capture.

An eerie silence filled the room. Then, Envy giggled to himself; steadily the laughter grew in volume and pitch. Shoulders rolled with the effort to contain the excitement that bubbled through the homunculus. "Congratulations, Colonel Mustang. You've finally hunted culprit on both accounts.

Mustang gasped, while Riza cocked her gun at the laughing homunculus. Tilting his head to the side in wonder. "Are you saying that you killed Hughes and captured Foxtrot? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off."

"HA! Moron?" Red light flashed around the homunculus' body as its form began to change. "Tell me who the real moron is here because I don't think it's me. I prefer to use that term for someone who falls for a trick like this." Staring back at Mustang was replica copy of Gracia Hughs, which left the Colonel wide eyed. However, rage took over him as his eyes darkened. "HAHAHA! You should see you face! You're not going to believe this, but was the same look o Hughes' face when I shot him! The utter shock! The dumbed confusion!" Grasping the replica face with the replica hands, Envy looked like he was experiencing the best type of ecstasy one could get. "You could see every emotion he felt as his own wife shot him! AHHH~ It was great!"

Ed glared at the twisted nature of the being before him, like everyone else did. His stomach flopping a round wanting the young alchemist to be sick. But, he gritted his teeth together to keep himself somewhat collected. On the other side, rage pumped throughout Mustang's body at the words he was hearing. This idiot causing so much devastation.

"And that female alchemist~" crooned Envy. His eyes twinkled with utter delight. "The moment I told her that she was eating her own men and that her men were eating their dead comrades was one of the most pleasurable things I've witnessed yet! The way that the strength just seemed to flow from her body was like watching the emotion on Hughes' face! It was orgasmic watching the life within her eyes fade away! I'm just glad I took off that blind fold! But, it was even better toying with her head wh-"

"That's enough!" Ed looked at his commanding officer and saw that the Colonel looked downright pissed at what he was hearing. Teeth gritted, while eyes look mad with rage. "You were stupid enough to confess . . . Even more stupid to boast . . . Everything you said is fuel for your funeral pyre!" The gloved hand clenched slightly as it was brought up in front of Mustang's face. "So then, I think I'll begin," Mustang pulled the edge of the glove with his one hand before slipping his left down to caress the bracelet, "By burning out your tongue!"

Riza watched as the Colonel walked a few paces a head of everyone else.  _"Don't lose yourself. Don't be the monster they paint you."_ She feared for the sanity of the man she'd always loved.

"Stand down," ordered Mustang, "All of you. I'm dealing with him on my own." He got into a battle-ready stance with his hands at the ready. Anger coursed through Roy's veins. "This is one is mine, and mine alone." Roy felt like had to get even with this thing for the ruining the lives of the people he cared about.

"Well you heard him! Let's keep moving and find this father guy!"

A hand appeared in front of the chimera's face. Said hand connected to Envy's morphed body, but this hand didn't match the rest of him. No. It was large and green. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave! I still owe you some pain and misery for what you did up N-" The homunculus was so busy stopping the others that he didn't hear the resonating click as Mustang activated his alchemy. "AH!" Flames jumped and incinerated Envy's mouth.

"Keep your eyes on me, Envy." Roy glared down at the homunculus like the artificial human was no more a bug that needed to be crushed. "Our conversation is the only one that should concern you." Obsidian watched the homunculus shifted back into that androgynous form. "It's kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easy it burns, isn't it?"

* * *

"NO!" Envy tried to squirm. In his smaller true form, he tried to get his little legs to move the force that was placed onto him "I don't wanna die! NO! NO!"

"I'm not giving you a choice! Not after everything you've done!" Roy raised his right up close to his face; his finger ready to snap. "NOW BURN IN HELL!" Images of his best friend and wife flashed through his mind as the ecstasy of killing their respective killer and captor was so close. However, the sound of a gun being cocked stopped the Colonel from delivering his attack. He peered to side and saw Riza pointing a gun at his head. "And what do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"That's enough, Colonel. I'll deal with from here.

"He's as good as finished," the desire dripped in Roy's words. "Lower your weapon."

"I can't obey your order that. Put your hand down," commanded Hawkeye.

"DAMMIT! I won't ask again!" roared Mustang.

He was so caught up with Hawkeye that he didn't notice the light of a transmutation racing towards him. It moved the earth right from under his feet, while flinging the weakened homunculus right into Edward Elric's hand.

Black clothed arm stretched out to the younger in red. "Ah, Fullmetal. I'll be taking that." That look in the Colonel's eyes scared Ed, which said a lot. The blonde hesitated. "That is an order. Give it to me right now!"

"No, I won't."

The two alchemists stare at each other. One with eyes of concern. The other had the eyes of a killer. Blue-white light sparked around Mustang's outstretched hand as stared down his subordinated. "That thing," breathed out the Colonel, "Deserves the worst death possible." Obsidian eyes narrowed at the tragedies that Envy had caused: Ishval, Hughes' death, his wife's capture, and the loss his and Hawkeye's innocence.

Envy's eyes widened with fear at what may come judging by Mustang's tone and look.

"No," said Ed softly.

"Give him to me! Or I'll burn up your hand along with him." Right handed pointed towards Ed.

"Try it then! If it's fight you want, fine. But first," Ed pointed at Mustang with his flesh arm, "Maybe you should take a good look at your face. Is that the face you plan to wear when you're leading this country? Or is that the face you plan on wearing the rest of your life with Foxtrot? Is it? Is that what you want to be Colonel – another monster?"

The memory of speaking with Hughes about his plan for Amestris flooded Roy's mind. It reminded him about his resolve from Ishval.  _" . . . Protect the ones they love . . ."_  The memories of those cherry tinted lips smiling at him, while silver eyes lightened up in his direction broke through the rage that muddled his senses.

"Are you becoming a beast?" questioned Scar. "Giving into it's passion? You can if you want to. I won't stop you from giving into revenge."

Ed turned towards Scar. "HEY!"

"What right do I have to stop someone from taking vengeance?" Those words shut Ed up quickly because they were true. "But still, I shudder to think what kind of world a man held captive by his own hate would create once he becomes its ruler.

Mustang's eyes widened at the truth of the words being said to him.

"Colonel," spoke Riza, "I can't let you kill him. That being said, I have no intention of letting him live: I'll dispose of him."

"But I did it!" Right hand clenched to create an audible sound of fabric rubbing against itself. "I finally ran him down!" Mustang's heart clenched at being so close to destroying that thing, that idiotic thing.

"I know that!" Riza looked down because she couldn't even imagine what Mustang was feeling right now. "But still . . . But still, you're about to do something reckless. This will not help. Not your country, or your friends. Not even your loved one. This is pure hatred and I will not let it take you." The gun wavered in Hawkeye's grip. She was speaking the truth because she had seen what hatred could do to people first hand – even through her own actions. "You're better . . . I know you're better than that."

The memories of Hughes rushed in. All the laughs. The serious times. Everything about his best friend showed before him. Then, his wife's image appeared before him. The figment of his imagination didn't falter with his right hand clenched before him; the figure just smiled and reached to cup around his hand. The pain hurt so much that Roy closed his eyes and looked up to avoid showing his wife this side of him. M.J didn't see the monster that he was becoming. However, he risked peeking through the corner of his eye and saw the bracelet glint in the light of the tunnel. Mustang released a tensed breath. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me."

Riza gasped and trembled worse than before.  _"How can he just give up? Give up on his goals? His subordinates? What about his wife?"_

"But then after you've done that Lieutenant . . . What will you do?"

"I can tell you I have no intention of carrying on by myself. This fight will be my last. Once all of this over I'm going to end my life . . . And remove my secrets of flame alchemy from the world."

Roy tensed at his Lieutenant's proclamation. He could have her kill herself. No. It would mean that he had broken his promise to Riza's father, his alchemy teacher. The guilt replaced the anger, while Mustang raised his arm up. "Tch-ahhhhhhh!"  _Click._  Flames raised down the tunnel to right of Mustang, but as the flames died down, so did Roy's rage. "That can't happen. I can't . . . I can't afford to lose you, too. What kind of madness is this? Scolded by a child. Lectured by a man who had been my enemy. And you," Roy looked over his shoulder towards Riza before facing her fully, "I've done it again: I've hurt you. How foolish can one man be?" He trudged over to Hawkeye and placed his gloved hand over her gun, forcing her to lower it. "Please, forgive me." With that, the Flame Alchemist sat down and let the guilt consume him.

The strength in her legs failed her as Riza Hawkeye fell to her knees in front of her commanding officer.

* * *

****A Few Hours Later Above Ground: Central City****

If riding a train when nauseous was supposedly the worst thing ever, then Mackenzie fully deemed the recent experience a living hell. The aches and pains that haunted her body drove the alchemist to crave a heavy painkiller, but she didn't want to use them yet. Not when the train ride from Aerugo to Central City was nearly a week long. No, she needed to save the precious medication for when she truly needed it, which was now. Ironically. Dry swallowing a pill the alchemist thought about the early conversations she had overheard: Mustang performing a coup d'eat. However, she knew the truth and reasoning behind it.

"I wonder where I should go?" Thinking for a second, it was obvious that Central Command was the most logical option. With a wince, the Quicksilver Alchemist started running towards the command center.

* * *

****Command Center****

A satisfying slap resonated from the connection of Izumi Curtis' hand to Brigadier General Edison's face. "So, there you have it," he eyed the Central personal, "You still on their side? The only thing these guys care about is themselves. Will you help them?"

"Now wait! Listen men! You need to follow orders! That's the only way I can put in a good word for you!"

Izumi growled at the lying bastard before her. Slowly, she removed her wooden sandal, but was she stopped at the sound of Edison screaming. The floor beneath him swallowed his body and only left his head above it. She looked at only other sound, which was panting breathes. Dark eyes landed on the door to officer: a female alchemist with her alchemic light surrounding her hand. "Who are yo-"

"Mack," grunted Olivier, "What are you doing here? Especially when you look like worse shit than when you left Briggs." Blue eyes looked to see that the form before her was thin, which made the General worry for her friend. But, now was not the time.

The woman smiled and walked towards the group. Her long hair swayed behind her, which revealed the lightened ends. Her clothing suggested that she wasn't military: loose black sleeveless shirt, fitting black pants, and boots. However, Izumi saw how the lower ranked officers stood straight in this person's presence through her peripheral. The housewife looked at the alchemist and noted that she was out-of-breath and clammy looking.

"Sorry Oli, but things come up and shit happens. It's called life." Mackenzie walked up to the group and looked at the military personal. Alex Armstrong just looked at the smaller alchemists as he looked at his sister; his mind trying to get past his siblings nickname. "I heard everything and if you can't make up your own damned minds about this then take orders from the next general in change. Got that?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the men snapped into a salute.

Izumi was impressed, but at the same time she was worried. "Who are you?"

Silver eyes turned to look at the older woman. "Major General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot." The corner of Foxtrot's lip curled up. "The Quicksilver Alchemist, and I'm the next general in line that takes over when shit hits the fan. Speaking of which: I leave Central and come back to this?!" The meds loosened the dark-haired generals tongue to a comical point, seeing that no one in the military personal had ever seen the General act or say things like she just did.

"It's nice to see you have some spirit in you, General," smiled Alex.

"It's good to be back in Central, but," trailed Quicksilver. Her eyes staring at a door that was incredibly dark for no apparent reason in the Fuehrer's office. "I was able to see the Central Troops rallying themselves; don't worry, whenever I crossed any I took care of it. Howeve-"

"We should hurry before they can seize the building."

The group walked over and peered at the ridiculous number of stairs. "We get down far enough I can easily transmute an escape tunnel to streets."

"Escape huh?" questioned the blonde General.

The housewife smiled. "That's right. I don't mean to sound rude, but it looks like you could use a little breather."

"Alchemist code for you look like shit, Oli." Not wanting to wait, Foxtrot was the first to descend the stairs. "You coming? Because I don't have time to waste: I have someone I need to find."

Following the younger alchemist's example, the group walked started their journey downwards. "General Foxtrot, may I inquire what you know about the current situation, seeing you've been absent from Central for months."

"I'm well informed, Strongarm. Colonel Mustang kept me in the loop through coded letters that not even the best code hackers in Central could break, not even Fullmetal. I know everything that Mustang does: the sacrifices, the homunculi, and that the portal of Truth being the key factor to be a sacrifice."

"What is the portal of Truth?" inquired the blonde General.

Izumi thought for a second. "The portal of truth. I'm sure you're all familiar with the alchemist ultimate sin." Foxtrot raised an eyebrow at the alchemist because Quicksilver thought she'd be the one explaining. Inwardly, the ombre haired alchemist was sadly smirking at General Armstrong – clearly remembering when said General believed that the biggest taboo among alchemists was making gold. "Human transmutation, of course. If they commit this taboo they open the portal. And they pay the equivalent price for it."

"Equivalent price?" inquired Olivier. Her mind was thinking about her encounter of the same subject with Foxtrot as well. All the General got was a hum of acknowledgement. "I take it how you're referring to how the Elric brothers lost their bodies. Tell me: what price was it that you paid?"

The group stopped due to the older alchemist stopping. A hand rested on her belly, reminding Mackenzie of the time she had frequently done so when her baby was kicking her insides black and blue. "I lost part of my insides." Oliver gasped, realizing that her friend could have lost something similar. "And then after sacrificing part of myself . . . I learned the truth." The dark haired non-state alchemist stared at the ground before her. All those that could see her knew that she was suffering from some internal conflict. "Human transmutation it can't even be performed." Smiling sadly, Izumi looked at General Armstrong. "God, I'm sorry. You must find this dull being a soldier and all."

"Quite the contrary," spoke Strongarm, "The homunculi refer to those unfortunate enough to have opened the portal of Truth as sacrifices. That could very likely be a clue as to what the enemy has in store."

"So then, I take it here was somebody you lost . . . And you wanted to see them again so badly that you'd risked opening the portal and losing your own body." Izumi and Sig looked down in regret, despite the statement not being fully directed towards them. Rather it was Olivier piecing together why her friend and former mentee would commit such a thing.

Foxtrot clenched her fists, which was thankfully hidden by the soldiers behind her.  _"Yes, I almost lost someone . . . Yes, something was taken from me . . . But no, the transmutation didn't fail . . . It worked . . . It worked . . ."_

"And what about you?" asked Izumi. "Don't you have someone that you'd risk to see one last time?"

Oliver snorted at the comment. "That's not really the kind of thing we soldiers think about. We don't see any point in clinging to those who've died. We only know how to fight to keep more from dying."

"I suppose that makes sense," agreed the dark-haired alchemist.

Strongarm and Quicksilver remained silent, for they knew their alchemy had been used to prevent further death in war, but that didn't help the fact that said was created just to make a philosopher's stone.

"However, I do have some experience with what you described." The three alchemists gasped at what Olivier said. "My first encounter with Edward Elric. When a homunculus invaded Fort Briggs, Edward blatantly refused my orders to tell me what he knew about it. At the time, I had not yet been made away that the enemy had been holding the life of his childhood friend hostage. He just kept repeating, 'I can't answer that.' It was quite clear that any further threat from me would be wasted, and, in that moment, he was acting neither as soldier, nor as a dog of the military: state alchemist." She turned to eye her brother, while glancing over her shoulder to send a look at Foxtrot. "The look in his eyes was desperate: a boy willing to pay any to protect the things he loved."

"Ed always did knack for being stubborn," smiled Izumi.

Chuckling under her breath, General Armstrong looked towards Foxtrot. "I'd be lying if I were to tell you that I wasn't moved when I looked into his eyes. But still, that doesn't change the fact that he is a naive child. I only hope that he can help lead us out of this fight without his naivety burying us." To the Quicksilver Alchemist this meant that Oliver understood why she had done what she did, and that the blonde General accepted it. The ombre head nodded at the General. "We should keep moving."

"Agreed," breathed Foxtrot. She turned and led the group further down the tunnel. "Once you find a way to leave, Mrs. Curtis, take it as soon as you can. I have a bad feeling we're running low on time."

"And what about you, Quicksilver?" Baby blue eyes looked down at the former war buddy. Alex knew what this small body was capable of, but something seemed off with her. It was like she was in pain or not one with herself. "What do you plan to do?"

"Like I said I have someone need to find."

The group walked a bit more before stopping. "Izumi," warned Sig.

"Yeah," agreed Izumi, "That's our cue to get the hell out of here." The alchemist walked towards the wall and pressed a hand against. Nodding, Izumi looked at everyone. "We're far enough down to dig an escape tunnel. Stand back a few steps."

"The it's time to part ways," addressed General Armstrong. "We're staying. We can't turn out backs on this fight now."

"We're on a path leading directly to the heart of the enemy." Blonde moustache moved vibrantly. Alex swooped his arm up. "We didn't come all this way just to pass up the chance to storm in there and to pump some ventricles.

Shaking her head at Major Armstrong's words, M.J looked at the other alchemist and her husband. "You should go. We're military and we're fighting for this country."

"You're sure about this?" Izumi looked around and saw all the soldiers nodded with determined smiles.

"You saved our lives." Olivier held out her non-injured arm, in which Izumi took it. "Thanks for your help, Izumi Curtis."

"Don't mention it! Good luck General Armstrong," dark eyes looked at the Quicksilver Alchemist, "Good luck to you too, General Foxtrot."

However, a greyscale eye opened underneath Izumi. Everyone froze and looked at it because no one had ever seen something like this before. "The he-" Fox saw alchemic light spreading around her and when she looked down silver saw the chromatic eye beneath her.

"What?!" the two female alchemists shrieked. Izumi tried to pull away, but black tendrils slithered around her body, while her molecules started breaking down. The same tendrils encased Foxtrot's form, but she remained still. This was like traveling through the gate, a haunting memory to the alchemist.

The surrounding individuals could only look on as the two female alchemists disintegrated before their eyes until nothing was left and the portal closed.


	21. Father's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sacrifices are gathered within the Dwarf in the Flask's lair, while the homunculus Father ironically takes delight in telling the alchemists the reasoning to why the Truth took certain bodily objects - talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Only two chapters left!

Ed blinked for a few seconds. The pain in his head was throbbing, but since he fell head first it made sense. He sat up quickly and rubbed the back of golden head to get rid of the ache. A groan coming in from his right had him staring at his teacher. "Teacher?!"

Izumi groaned before sitting up and rubbing her backside. However, she looked at her apprentice and blinked. "Ed?"

"Are you alright?" The younger sprinted towards his old mentor and started accessing her for damage.

"Yeah, more or less."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'd like to know that too." Izumi looked around. "So, have any clue where we are?"

"None. I ended up here the same as you." Gold looked around, but missed it when flashes of blue light lit up the ceiling. Al's armor dropped hard and fast, creating a loud banging noise. "AL!" The two alchemists ran towards the suit of armor.

"Al too?" questioned the older. "Are the sacrifices being gathered together?"

"One, two, three, . . ." Father counted. "That still leaves us one short! Where is the fifth? I wonder . . ." The shadowy figure rubbed the lower portion of his flesh. "Maybe we'll need another alchemist."

"What is that thing? It's a monster." Izumi kept a defensive stance.

"Hohenheim!"

The walking philosopher stone looked towards the voices. His eyes having a hard time focusing without his glasses and with being upside for so long. "Edward? Oh, and it would seem that he got Alphonse as well. Ah . . . And Izumi Curtis . . . You'll have to excuse my sorry appearance."

"What is going on here?"

"It's not complicated-"

The shadowy figured looked at the man that protrude from his very being. "Be careful to mind your place. I planned to take you philosopher's stone at my leisure, but I can speed up the process if you prefer."

"Hohenheim, what is that hideous thing?"

"It's a copy of me," the older blonde breathed heavy, "You might know him as the homunculus called Father."

"You're saying that this is that Bearded Bastard?" Ed though about his last encounter with Father and the form now was completely different than the form he had last seen.

"Yes, I destroyed the leather bag he was in b-"

Hohenheim's body started to recede into the shadowy being of Father. "Enough," smirked Father, "I warned you to keep your mouth closed, Hohenheim. And greeting my sacrifices! Welcome to my castle! Please make yourself at home!"

"Al? Alphonse get up!" The armor remained quiet. "Al?"

Izumi looked around to see that the suit of armor was still sedentary. "Wait!" Her dark eyes widened in realization. "Where's the Quicksilver Alchemist?"

"What do you me-" Gold eyes widened when he realized that the alchemist present were those that had performed human transmutation, even his own father. "Shit! Where is she?" Gold looked around, but not trace of that trademark hair. However, the sounds of alchemic sparks reverberated above, causing the two conscious alchemists to look up as a body came crashing down. Ed knew that hair anywhere and ran to the body before it even hit the ground

"AH!" The figure curled into a protective ball; arms drawn tight around the stomach. The fall definitely did something to her weakened body; the pain meds didn't seem to have an effect when just seconds ago she felt higher than a kite. Foxtrot dared to peek around her surroundings. Silver looked and saw gold way too close to her face. "E-Ed?" She gritted her teeth.

"You alright Fox?" The pain in her cut made the General bit her lip to keep quiet "Hey?!"

"Ah," smiled Father, "It appears our fifth has arrived, but it seems like Alphonse Elric has yet to join us . . . And with time running out too quickly to wait."

Izumi kneeled next to the other female alchemist. "General Foxtrot? Are you alright?"

Opting to ignore the two, M.J dug through her pants pocket and retrieved one the painkillers she brought with her. Quickly, she dry swallowed it and remained tucked in ball until the pain went away. Moments passed by without a word. "W-where's Mustang?" Silver looked for gold and found it. "Edward?"

"He's fine, for now. Fighting the reject Fuehrers as we speak."

"As long as he's oka-" She gasped as she pulled herself into a sitting position; the hands of the other two alchemists helping her. "T-thanks."

"Fox, what's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about right now because we need to figure out a way to stop that homunculus before his plans occur. Understand, Fullmetal?"

"You're hurt," pointed at Izumi.

Glaring through the pain, silver looked up into dark eyes. "Even still, I have a duty to my people and country."

* * *

As the Quicksilver Alchemist sat in her spot to let the medicine kick in, she took in her surroundings. Ed and Izumi kept a barrier between her and Alphonse's unconscious body. They were all looking for an exit, but there was none present. However, a noise dislodged all the sacrifices thoughts as they looked up towards the ceiling. The bright light of a transmutation and the reappearing body of an alchemist dropped through. Silver noted the dark hair, white glove that had blood coating them, and the dark overcoat. "No," she whispered. But as Foxtrot tried to get up the pain made her stay seated, while her arms snaked around her middle. "Shit."

"Colonel!" Ed darted towards his commanding officer. "What the hell happened to you?"

Selim Bradley dropped down and smiled while looking at the recently deposited alchemist. "I've brought him to you. He's our fifth."

"I'd say you're right, Pride," smiled Father, "Even though Alphonse Elric has yet to join us, we do have five sacrifices. Now, we just need the eclipse."

"Colonel? Hey! Say something?"

Mustang held his head as he groaned. It was dark to the point that he couldn't even see. However, that voice was unmistakable. "Full . . . metal? Uh . . . Wh-where are we?"

"The Bearded Bastard's hideout." Ed glared at Father and Pride, then resumed his attention on Mustang. "Now, what did they do to you?"

"I was flung into a strange place . . . Into a gateway of some sort."

The other alchemist eyes widened. Izumi was speechless, while Foxtrot started praying that this wasn't happening. "The portal? What was taken from you?" Ed looked over Mustang. "But your arms and legs are still here."

" _Was it something internal?"_  thought Izumi.

"Fullmetal," breathed Mustang. His hand close to his eyes. "I don't know how can expect to see my condition when it's this dark in here."

"What do you m-" Ed stopped. He realized what was taken from Mustang.

Foxtrot watched her husband try to make sense of what just happened to him, but the realization left her speechless. Her eyes widened as she reached her arms shakily towards his prone form. It didn't feel right that the last thing he saw was the Truth, while he was most likely scared shitless. "Roy," she breathed.

"It's all dark . . . Pitch black . . ." Rising to his feet, Mustang grunted because of the pain from the fall and not being able to see where he was. "The lights! Where are the lights?" Roy moved his arms around to feel for objects that may be in front of him or for a switch to turn the lights back on. Unsteadily the Colonel began to walk; each step was tentatively placed down. He made it two steps before he tripped over a cord. He stumbled for a second, then fell into something. Said something groaned. "Ohhhh-"

"No," breathed Ed, "It can't be." The younger's brain still in shock.

"Ehhh," whimpered the female state alchemist. The pain got worse for a second, but it was worth it because Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Mustang's neck and brought him close "Shhh . . . I'm here . . . I'm here . . ."

"M-M.J?" whispered Mustang. He felt the soft lips against the crown of his head. The smell that wafted from the body he was pressed into was all too familiar. However, the shock of not being able to see robbed Roy of his any emotion besides fear; his body trembled uncontrollably, while his eyes remained wide in a vain attempt to see something – anything. He pressed into the body that had always comforted him when things were bad.

"Ahh, so you can't see then," hissed Pride, "That's good. We found your abilities to be quite problematic in the past. You're by the far the most troublesome of the state alchemists we've dealt with." M.J glared at the homunculus and took into account that part of the homunculus' face disintegrated off. "I think it's fair to say that you've had this coming," taunted Pride.

"Colonel? You performed it? Human transmutation?"

"O-of course not!" stammered the Flame. "You think I'd willing do such a thing?" Roy had seen what human transmutation had done to Ed and Al. That was his reasoning for never attempting it, even when he desperately wanted to at Hughes' funeral.

Mackenzie just glared at the smaller homunculus. "Explain yourself, brat."

"It's true that the good Colonel wouldn't willing perform the transmutation, so we had to force him to open the portal." Pride smiled to himself. "It all worked out in the end. Now Colonel Mustang's meddling and his troublesome flame alchemy won't present anymore problems for us."

The older homunculus hummed in agreement. "The Truth can be such a cruel thing: the two brothers that wanted to feel their mother's warmth once more. Their attempt to bring the dead back to life cost the one the leg on which he stood on, as well as the only family he had left. The other lost his entire body to have it replaced by a suit of armor that could feel nothing." Father looked at Izumi, his smile widening. "The woman that sought to bring back her only baby was given a body that would never again bear children. And then, the man that looked to change his nation had his eyesight taken from him and now he can no longer see his future."

The Quicksilver Alchemist turned her glare towards Father, while she rubbed circles into her husband's trembling form. He pressed harder into her side. One of his arms wrapped itself around her waist like a life line, while the other allowed Roy's right hand to press just below his eyes. "If you really think you'd strip this man of his future, then you're ignorant to way the world works; you're the ones that are blind." The pain finally starting to numb, but whether it was from the medication or the anger that pumped through her body Foxtrot would never know.

"Ah, the Quicksilver Alchemist," the shadowy homunculus smiled eerily, "The woman that sought to save the man she loved and had the only thing she could ever love more than him taken away. Fitting how Truth knows how to knock those seeking to be God down, isn't it?"

Roy looked up to where he thought his wife's face was. "M.J?" It was now that Mackenzie was glad that her husband couldn't see her because if he could see then he'd see the guilt. However, that didn't prevent Izumi or Ed from seeing the guilt. "W-what's he said . . . True?"

"The only thing a woman can love more than the man she's willing give her life to is a child that she'll one day carry and bring into this world." Pride looked towards the sacrifices with glee; Izumi glared at the small monster because of the tone it used for such a delicate and true statement. "It was hard getting her to actually perform the transmutation, but thankfully someone came to our rescue and we finally had our fourth sacrifice after you two and Hohenheim." The second oldest homunculus looked at Ed.

"You see, humans who dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is the way of the universe; the natural order that is imposed by the very thing claimed to worship. That is Truth," concluded Father.

Izumi looked back at the General and truly felt this woman's pain. They were almost in the same boat and now these two artificial humans were mocking the state alchemist for her heart and loss. This fueled Izumi Curtis. Each movement that she saw from Foxtrot's face told it all.

"I don't think so!" screamed Ed. His body twitched in anger at what he had just heard. "If he had done it of his own volition like we did, then that would be one thing. But . . . to force someone to participate in human transmutation against his will and then steal his eyesight . . . Or purposely pressuring her to perform human transmutation to just take away the only form of hope she could have gotten . . .You think that's justified? That isn't a Truth I'm willing to accept!"

Father just smiled darkly at the blonde alchemist.

"M.J?" whispered Roy. He moved his right hand from his face and tried to search for his spouses'. It missed a few times, instead reaching past and over her shoulder. S, Mackenzie grabbed his hand in her own and brought it to her face for him. "W-what is he ta-talking about? Is it – It true?"

"Yes, Quicksilver Alchemist, please tell the other sacrifices your experience."

"No, Fox," Ed looked at her over his shoulder, "You don't have to. You were forced like the Colonel was and you lost two lives instead of one."

Shaking her head, silver looked into unseeing gray eyes. The color was unfitting with Roy's complexion. "You're wrong, Ed," choked Foxtrot. She closed her eyes. "I did it willingly, and I only lost one life that day: my baby's."

"What?" Ed turned to face the female state-alchemist, while Izumi dropped to her knees. "Are you saying that you succeeded in bringing back the dead?"

"In a sense," clarified M.J. Cherry lips pressed a light kiss to the inside of Mustang's hand to give her the strength because it was due or die now; her husband would either accept her or divorce her. "You see, the person I loved most was dying. I couldn't see well, but I heard the gunshots . . . The groans of pain . . . I felt the blood . . . The decrease in his heartbeat with each passing second . . . I did it. I performed human transmutation because I loved him. At the time, I didn't realize what the Truth had taken until I woke up in the hospital." Mustang's breathing became slightly erratic at his spouse's words. "I was told that I had miscarried, but I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time. That baby survived hell on earth just to be sacrificed for it's father. I've lived with that guilt since 1912."

"Then that means . . ." Ed stared wide-eyed at the ombre-haired alchemist.

"It was me," whispered Mustang. His unseeing eyes replayed the memories of Creta before him. He remembered waking in a hospital and seeing his then-girlfriend sad, as if she was grieving. "Wasn't it . . . M.J, you performed human transmutation on me . . . Didn't you?" His tone was low and laced with hurt.

"Yeah.

"But how! You can't bring back the dead!" Blonde hair shielded trembling eyes. "It's impossible."

Teary silver peeked at gold. "No, but you can prevent it. Stall it. It's like bio-alchemy gone rampant. But I didn't have any materials to exchange besides what I had physically on me-" Ed thought about how he had used his own life force to close his wounds up in the North. It was the same concept, but he didn't have a womb with a fetus inside at the time he had done it. He just shook his head as it dawned on him what this couple lost, but most of how the General would have lost either way. "- and Truth took the one thing that I could have ever loved more than this man." Mackenzie leaned in slowly, hoping that she didn't scare Roy, and tenderly kissed his shaking lips. However, he broke it after a few seconds and looked down. "I'm sorry, you must hate me." A depressing laugh ripped from her throat as the self-hatred and guilt rained down inside of her. "I'd hate me too."

"I can't . . . I don't. . ." Roy pushed his dark head down onto the cold floor. Only his hand touched his wife. To be honest, Roy didn't even know how he should feel. He could've have been father to an almost three-year-old, but he wouldn't have been able to see it because he would have been six feet under. "No," croaked Mustang. He couldn't think about how to address this because this wasn't a power play or anything. Roy didn't know what to do, to think, or to feel for the first time in a long time. "I . . ."

"How sweet," taunted Pride, "And touching: The Colonel's breaking."

"Hmmm, it would appear that the eclipse will be starting momentarily," Father looked at his sacrifices. However, a loud explosion erupted above them, and Mei Chang descended down. "My lovely home now has a hole in it," he turned to eye up Mei, "How dare you girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, I am planning a reincarnation AU. However, I'm still a little fuzzy on where I want the story to go - SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED!


	22. Fierce Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father has swallowed God, but can he keep the power? Especially when multiple people fight against him?

He clenched his automail arm and looked around himself. His eyes widened as he saw his brother: the majority of Al's armor had been destroyed. The younger couldn't even move due to his armor being so badly damaged. Forcing himself up, Ed couldn't deny the fact that the blast had beat him up a bit. He peered over and saw his teacher sprawled to the ground; blood backed her face. Teacher?" The younger ran over to his teacher. "Teacher! Say something!"

"I'm alive," she groaned, "Because of Mister Hohenheim. He got to me at the last second." Izumi forced herselp up onto her hands and looked over her shoulder. She and Ed saw the walking philosopher stone in a defensive pose over Izumi's body; his own body was damaged.

"Hohenheim! Hey! Snap out it!" Ed noticed the homunculus standing behind his father and gasped. The thing didn't look good, but it did look pissed. Before the younger could react, Father hit Hohenheim to the side. "Hohenhiem!"

"You're first." Father held his hand up and red flashes of alchemic light sparked around the two sacrifices. Izumi and Ed gasped because it felt like they were being strangled to death. They screamed, but Father only smiled. He couldn't wait to have more life to fuel his stone.

The older blonde turned to face the act and tried to stop the Dwarf in the Flask. "Stop it! Leave them alone!" However, his body was too weak to move. Hohenheim could only watch.

"You know," harshly breathed a feminine voice, "You should really cover all your bases before becoming too engaged in aspect of a fight." Foxtrot swung her right leg up, her foot crashing against Father's head. The movement caused the female alchemist to wince at the pain, but this was more important. The satisfaction of watching the homunculus fall to the ground caused her to smile. Ed and Izumi gasped for breath that was welcomed into their lungs. "You two alright?" Her silver eyes never left the homunculus.

"Yeah, thanks," panted Ed.

"Get to safety. Briggs is on their way."

"You can't handle him on your own!" growled the blonde. "Not after that explosion!" It was true. The younger noted how beat up and ragged the General looked. Mackenzie was out of breath and she didn't really do much yet. "You need our he-"

Silver watched as the blonde homunculus started to rise up. "Get to safety first, regroup, then proceed with caution. That's an order, Fullmetal." The Quicksilver Alchemist crouched down and prepared for the next attack. "I have a score to settle. Now go!"

Hearing the feet of the Briggs army running in, Ed knew the alchemist was right. Not to mention she had the most experience on the front line out of the alchemists present. "Don't get killed or hurt." He scooped an arm under his teacher's and started hauling her towards a safer location.

"No promises, kid," whispered the General under breath. With that, Fox moved towards the homunculus, who just looked at her like she was vermin. She raised her ring laden hand and slapped it to the ground, the bright light of alchemic light shining around her. The stone beneath Father's feet crumbled away before it reassembled itself into pointed spikes. Said spikes shot upwards and impaled the homunculus.

"Pathetic." Red light flashed against the injury skin, which mended itself. "Your attempts are futile, foolish human." He raised a golden brow at her and the light of another explosion formed. Father released it. She crossed her arms in front of her. Using a transmutation, Mackenzie took the carbon from CO2 molecules and created a mild barrier. However, it wasn't strong enough. The blast broke through and caused the alchemist to fly backwards. Her body hit the ground hard, then it rolled; it hit to the ground instigated a scream or a gasp from the alchemist. When the Quicksilver Alchemist's body stopped moving was when Father proceeded to move forward to claim his prize.

The pain flared like being set on fire again. It shouldn't be this normal to suffer this amount of pain. So, M.J curled into herself and groaned. Her teeth grinded together. The alchemist didn't even realize the homunculus was approaching her fallen form. But, the sound of a bullet being released made her crack her eyes open. Said bullet lodged itself into the head the homunculus, who hit the ground. However, he just stood back up.

"FIRE!" Missiles that were aimed for Father were released in great magnitude. The sheer amount made the Briggs men cover their ears. However, they hit a shield. The debris accumulated fast, and within seconds the battleground was covered in a thick sheet of ash.

"Hey Fullmetal!" called a Briggs soldier. Between himself and another soldier was Ed's father. "Are you okay?!"

"It's bad! He didn't even flinch!"

"Seriously?" The soldier looked behind and saw that Father was standing unharmed.

"Yeah!" reaffirmed Ed. He pushed forward with his teacher. "Did you guys see Quicksilver?"

The other Briggs soldier to the Hohenheim's right looked at the younger blonde. "General Foxtrot is here?" He looked back over his shoulder. At first the soldier didn't see anything, but upon closer examination he saw the General curled up on the ground. "General Foxtrot is down!"

"What?" Ed looked back and saw his friend. "Teacher?" He looked up into dark eyes, but said eyes seemed to understand what he was implying because Izumi lifted herself off of Ed. Without the extra weight, Ed turned around and sprinted towards the fallen alchemist. "Dammit! I said not to get hurt!"

"A-and I-I sai-said no pro-pro-mises," smiled the other. It was clear that she was in pain. As Ed tried to get her to sit up, Mackenzie gasped. "Please don't that: don't press on my stomach."

"We need to get you out of here!" Ed wrapped her trembling arm around his neck and started to stand up, dragging the other's light weight wit him. But, he saw something as he lifted the other up: blood. Lots of blood. "General?" Gold looked at pained eyes.

"No time! We need to move!"

"Right!" Ed tried to run with Foxtrot by his side, but she couldn't keep up. So, he placed his automail arm underneath her knees and carried the wounded alchemist bridal style. It was a good thing too because it was just in time as Father released another blast with his alchemy.

Ring laden fingers white-knuckled themselves into Ed's shirt. "D-don't tell M-Mustang that you c-carried me li-like this," joked the female alchemist.

"You choose now of all times to tell a joke?!"

"Lighten th-the situa-AHHH – ation." Ed's jerky movements made the pain worse. Peeking over his shoulder, Mackenzie saw Briggs giving that bastard all they had. And, it was a lot. Missiles. Guns. Machine guns. Briggs really did outdo themselves this time. However, she noted that the homunculus wasn't even batting an eyelash at them. Ed couldn't believe the words he was hearing. This woman could be just as much as an idiot as the Colonel. Speaking of Colonel, gold laid eyes on the dark figure. Quickly, Ed sprinted towards Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong. As he crossed the small distance, the younger felt something wet soak his clothes, but not wasn't the time to stop.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?!" cried Ed, who deposited the wounded alchemist by there side. Cognac eyes spotted the blood that lined Ed's automail. Feeling the Lieutenant's gaze, Ed looked down and froze. Gold looked at the Quicksilver Alchemist and saw the red substance clinging to the ground around her lower body. "The he-"

"Out of the way, Fullmetal!" To be fair to Ed, he wasn't anywhere in front of Mustang. Eyes closed, but listening to Riza's instruction Roy pointed left hand and snapped.

Silver saw the wolf shape of the flames as they rushed in and surrounded Father.  _"Left hand . . . So, he's going for precision."_  The sheer force that erupted from the flames was impressive, but not kept in check. Mackenzie raised her hands and cut the flames off before they could spread and injury the Briggs soldiers, who were taken aback by the sheer power and heat of the flames that did reach them. Riza saw the hands raised, but what worried the Lieutenant more was the blood that seemed to come from nowhere. "Now's not the time, Hawk."

Roy flinched. He knew that voice, and only one person called his Lieutenant that. He faced the direction he had heard the voice"General Foxtrot?"

"Present, Colonel." Foxtrot gritted her teeth as she stood up on her legs. They were shaky from the exertion. However, she didn't like how two sets of eyes looked at where she was just sitting. Opting to ignore them, she looked ahead at Father. "Keep your attention on the fight."

"Right." Roy turned his head back in the direction he had just transmuted the flames. "Did I hit him?"

"You off by just a little bit. Adjust it to twelve o'clock."

"I can't tell how much to throttle the flames."

"You don't have to throttle them. Range fifty, no, fifty-three," corrected Hawkeye.

Hearing Roy clap his hands didn't seem right to Foxtrot, but then again Mustang seemed to be just as frazzled by the unnaturalness to it. "This clapping transmutation doesn't feel natural." That statement caused the General to smile, while Mustang snapped his fingers. Concentrating, silver followed the flames and helped to direct the pathway for the flames to travel. Foxtrot increased amount of oxygen near the homunculus, which caused the flames to become volatile. However, it appeared that wasn't enough because the homunculus just gathered the flames in his hand and redirected it. Mackenzie's eyes widened, but she couldn't will herself to move fast enough to transmute a barrier.

"Incoming attack Colonel! Dead ahead!" Roy gasped slightly, but dropped to a knee. He clapped and touched the ground, effectively creating a shield from Father's attack. The flames hit the shield and went around them. "Nicely done!" Riza protected her face from the heat of the flames, but her gaze kept looking at her the female alchemist. She was glad that her commanding officer couldn't see his wife because Fox looked like shit.

"I'll say!" smiled Roy to himself. He wasn't limited to just flame alchemy anymore, which meant he could protect his loved even more. "This could turn out to handy."

"FIRE NOW! KEEP FIRING!"

The three surrounding Mustang just watched as Briggs unleashed all their firepower on the homunculus. "Let's go, Strongarm!" Foxtrot looked at Mustang, then to Riza. "Sorry, but . . . I have a reason to fight." Mackenzie touched Roy's right hand, earning her a flinch, and removed the glove. Riza noticed the look of determination in her friend's eyes as said alchemist slipped the bloodied glove over her hand. Then, the ombre-haired alchemist sprinted off towards the homunculus.

Watching the General run off into the heat of the battle gave Alex the incentive to fight harder because if someone as wounded as her could fight in her condition then he should fight even harder. "Don't give him any opportunity to fight back!" Armstrong sprinted towards the homunculus. "Make him use his philosopher's stone!"

"Strongarm!" called Quick. She transmuted chunks of the ground up for him to use, which he promptly punched and transmuted into large spikes. It was amazing to see everyone giving their all to kill this thing. Bombs from Xing. Spikes from a chimera. All sorts of firearms from Briggs. The various types of alchemic transmutations from the alchemists. "Yes," breathed Foxtrot. She closed her eyes and brought the newly glove hand glove to her face, while the other was stretched out in front of her. Father looked down and saw the water coming up through the ground, but before he could do anything about, Foxtrot snapped her right hand; her left hand transmuted a layer of air around the homunculus to be oxygen deprived, a shield to stop the flames. H2O with a simply transmutation and you have hydrogen gas that when mixed with fire creates a nasty bomb.

As the flames started to settle, Izumi transmuted a funnel around the homunculus. "Now he's toast!" Mustang declared. He snapped his hand and the flames raced forward. Yes, fire was deadly. It was volatile. That fact became evident when the flames were so powerful that they destroyed the earth barrier.

"No effect at all." Wide blue eyes stared at undamaged homunculus, "We have to find a way through his defenses!"

Briggs soldiers kept firing at the monster, but the General could hear the desperate plea into a receiver for more ammo. However, Mackenzie was started as she watched another homunculus attack Father. "The hell?" She watched the seen play out, not knowing what to do. But, she smirked as Ed fought to get to new homunculus. "Right." M.J sprinted forward and slammed her foot to the ground, causing the earth around Father to be unstable. The strategy worked just in time because it allowed Armstrong and Izumi to get close to him.

"AHH!" Father screamed as he unleashed another force of alchemy.

The surrounding people watched as Ed's automail arm came undone. However, he just landed on his feet like a cat. His teeth barred like a mad dog. "Don't give up now!" He kicked the homunculus with his automail leg, while Izumi elbowed it. Thankfully, Armstrong decided to use his size and power to good use: he punched the shield over and over like it was boxing bag. "GO STRONGARM!" Mackenzie took a step to try and help out, but the feeling she felt in her lower abdomen stopped her. Her body tensed for a second. The only thing she could do was watch as Ed kicked again: this time making contact with Father's flesh. She gasped.  _"The kid did!"_  That was enough of an incentive to move and rebuild the mental shield to cancel out the pain.

"His arm . . . Not alchemy," noted Hohenheim. He watched as his son was flung from the creature. All the while, said creature seemed to be having a struggle with the power he had consumed. "He's losing control! He can't keep the power of God he claims to have in check anymore!"

"AHHHH!" Father screamed. He slammed his upper body down like an animal, which caused a surge of alchemic power to spread out like wildfire. Everyone that was too close was thrown backwards.

"ROY!" M.J called as she watched her husband get thrown back. The light grew brighter as the force increased. The last thing she managed to see was Ed trying to fight it.

* * *

She heard that voice before she could even open her eyes. "A stone! A stone! A philosopher's stone!." Cracking her eyes open, Foxtrot saw the homunculus madly searching around himself. He eyed everyone, but those mad golden eyes landed on something. As the dust cleared, Mackenzie's eyes widened. It was Ed, and he was trapped due to being skewered through the arm. Heavy pants and shaky breaths resonated within her ears, while the General pushed herself up. The pain had increased, but then again she had been flung about again. Silver looked down at the ground for a second and widened again: blood. There was a lot of it for the amount of time the alchemist had been down. "Shit."

"Edward! Get out now!"

"Brother get out of there!"

"Come on," whispered M.J to herself, "Move." Her motions were jerky, but the alchemist was on her feet. The world seemed to be spinning. "Blood loss," concluded the alchemist. With shaky steps, M.J moved towards the golden-haired state-alchemist. She watched as he winced from the pain of trying to free his skewered arm.

"Stop! Dammit! Stop!" screamed Alphonse. The sound of breaking metal filled the near silent battleground. "Stop this! St – General?!" The Quicksilver Alchemist finally made it to her destination: between the homunculus and Edward Elric. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" panted the older, "I can't just let a kid fight for the adults just because we're a little banged up."

Purple orbs noticed trail of crimson that the General had created. He could even see the substance dripping off her shoes and collecting on the ground. "You're hurt!"

"My duty to my country is to protect to her citizens. I've lived with that sense of duty s-since I was fifteen. I only st-strayed from that path twice," each word sounded labored to those listening. Father just kept walking closer, believing he could get two souls for his stone. "I swor-swore that I'd help to b-build a better life and a b-b-bett-tter world for the pe-people around me, until my last mo-moment in thi-this li-life."

Mustang listened to his spouse's words. He realized that she was paraphrasing her wedding vows.  _"But why?"_  Roy's eyes shot open wide as he tried to pinpoint the location where she was. However, he couldn't tell exactly. "M.J!"

"A stone," chanted Father. He was within arm's reach of the Quicksilver Alchemist. His own arm reaching out. "A stone!"

"You seem to forg-forget yourself," Foxtrot smirked. She grabbed the homunculus' arms and pointed it away from herself, while her gloved hand grabbed the thing's head. "I worked with Dr. Ma-Marcoh and I know how t- NGH!"

Purple orbs seemed to widen as watched Father thrust his other hand into Foxtrot's stomach. "GENERAL!"

"FOX!"

"GENERAL FOXTROT!" roared Armstrong.

"QUICKSILVER!" screamed ED. He tried harder to free his arm; blood squirted out rapidly.

However, she just smirked. The alchemist didn't pay attention to the blood that welled in her mouth, not even when it streamed down from the corners of her mouth. It looked like she resigned herself to this. "I can destroy your stone." Mackenzie's hand lit up with bright light as started to deconstruct the stone within the husk that homunculus wore.

"AHH!" The light just got brighter and brighter. "NHGGHH!" screamed Father. He could feel the souls within him being destroyed, while his hold the power he had taken into himself loosened.

Thankfully, the pain was starting to ebb away. Mackenzie panted as she kept the transmutation going. It was difficult due to how tired she was. However, this thing's screams were worth it. She gritted her teeth as she concentrated harder on the transmutation, but it was weakening. Weakening fast. Father seemed to notice this because he retracted his hand from inside the alchemists and whipped it across the smaller body – sending it flying. Father returned his sight to Ed, desperation even more present in his actions.

"Mei, I need a favor . . ."


	23. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time that Roy was in the hospital after the Promised Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've literally re-written this chapter 3 times. Enjoy!

" _I'm sorry, Colonel Mustang," apologized the former Crystal Alchemist. The older had tried with everything he had to help the Quicksilver Alchemist. In fact, Dr. Marcoh wanted to help his old friend and prodigy to the fullest extent he could. The scarred man even smiled tenderly when the Colonel insisted on the female alchemist being healed before him, despite risking the odds of never seeing again due to the instability of the stone. "I wasn't able to heal General Foxtrot to point that she would wake up, but I was able to heal some of her more debilitating injuries." Sighing, Dr. Marcoh placed his hand on the unconscious female's forehead and gave a slight prayer in hopes that she would wake up soon._

_He closed his eyes and thought of the time in Ishval when Foxtrot would occasionally work with him in creating a philosopher's stone. To see someone so young and pure dirtying her hands with the type of alchemy they were ordered to perform scarred the Dr.'s thoughts. However, he was amazed by how well Mackenzie held everything together, unlike some of his other staff members did. She remained detached from her emotions, a perfect solider if Dr. Marcoh had anything to say about it. He released a sigh and thought about the stone in his hand and how useless it was to help her, granted Dr. Marcoh wanted to ensure that he could help the Colonel. In return the Colonel would help to restore Isvhal and correct their wrongs._

" _Thank you for trying," whispered Mustang. His unseeing eyes were casted downwards onto his lap. Roy Mustang, for once in his life, didn't know how to feel about his spouse at that moment: his mind was still trying to wrap itself about the fact that his wife had performed human transmutation on him and lost a child. However, that didn't stop the soon-to-be Brigadier General from forgoing his thanks to the former Crystal Alchemist for healing his subordinate. "And thank you for healing Havoc."_

" _It was my pleasure. Now," Tim Marcoh turned to face the Colonel, "It's your turn."_

" _I suppose so."_

* * *

****A Week and A Few Days After the Promised Day****

It was odd being able to see again. After nearly a week of being in total darkness the light and colors of the world had been given back to Mustang thanks to Dr. Marcoh's help. However, the Colonel – soon to be Brigadier General due to his actions during the Promised Day – was still residing within the hospital under strict orders of Dr. Knox to take it easy. His hands still ached from when Bradly had stabbed them, as well as the fact that Roy suffered from nerve damage; the philosopher's stone had crumbled away right after his eyes had been healed. However, he had been told that if he behaved and didn't move them too much, then they would heal like nothing ever happened to them – save for the faint scars that would forever mar the pale skin. Aside from his hands and eyes, the Colonel did have a mild concussion from being tossed around and hitting his head one too many times. Despite being ordered to not move from his bed, the staff, which included Dr. Knox, couldn't keep the dark-haired man from General Foxtrot's room. So, after finding the Colonel asleep in the spar bed a few times, Dr. Knox opted to move said Colonel when Lieutenant Hawkeye was discharged from the hospital. The staff never questioned why Roy Mustang would want to be close to the unconscious General, only Dr. Knox knew the truth behind the two due to being their personal physician.

Obsidian eyes glanced over the various words on the slightly yellowed page between his wrapped hands. Today, Roy Mustang was reading a book regarding the alchemy basics of physical alchemy; so, the book focused on using earth rather than air molecules or gaseous molecules. Occasionally, the Colonel would peek over at the unconscious form a few feet away from his own bed. Dark lashes framed closed eyes, eyes that hadn't been open since the Promised Day. Roy noted how the formerly bruised skin surrounding M.J's left eye that fanned down her cheek had lightened to a pale blue rather than a dark purple. Her hair shinned in the light, the golden ends radiating the sun's rays to resemble the actual metal. It took a lot for Roy to be slightly angry or distant from his wife, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the moments after losing his sight.

Since regaining his sight, Mustang had waited patiently for his wife to wake so he could speak with her. Mackenzie knew the full extent of what she did, but he had to wait. "I remember when I first got my sight back and the first thing I wanted to do was to see if you were alright." It was true. The Colonel had snuck into the General's room and read a few lines of her medical chart before Dr. Knox yelled his ear off for leaving his bed. "Concussion . . . Wound in stomach . . . Multiple bruises and lacerations . . . Hawkeye filled me in on what I couldn't see at the time. I want to thank you for protecting Ed, my subordinate. Thank you for protecting this country like it was yours."

"That's because it is her own, Sir," interrupted Hawkeye. She had arrived at the room just in time and witnessed her Commanding Officer staring longingly at the unconscious alchemist. "She's just as much Amestrian as you or I are, thought I feel more so because she'd do anything or be anything if it means to protect and be with you."

"As I've found out, Lieutenant."

"I see. Then, does that means you've learned the full truth about Creta?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And your thoughts?"

Mustang turned his gaze towards his open book that was settled in his lap. "I don't know. For once, I do not know. I want to be both angry and happy with M.J, but I can't clear my feelings or head. To be alive is a good thing because then I can pursue my ambitions. But, being alive because she chose to commit the taboo and sacrificed our child? It leaves me with a feeling of disgust for myself because the only reason I'm a live is because our child died." At this point, Roy was trembling with slight rage and emotions he couldn't place. The book in his hands collapsed fully onto his lap, while his bandaged hands opted to pressed onto his face. "The only reason I am alive is because the person I love the most sacrificed her own happiness and our child for my life. How is that fair?"

"Because love is something you can't simply place on a scale and get, nor find the perfect and exact equivalency to. Love is not like the elements and material things that are used for alchemy. No, love is pure and is devoted to a singular person."

"No, love is not like alchemy . . . It's not an equation or anything like elements or molecules . . . And I have no idea how to figure it out."

The conscious female sighed before fully coming into the room and closing the door. "Fox loves you, she will always love you, as you will love her – a fact that she and I had fought for and I lost." Dark eyes looked into cognac with surprise. However, Riza cutoff Mustang before he could apologize. "She was willing to sacrifice herself because she couldn't imagine a life without you by her side.

"But how is her life and our dead child's life fair? How would you react if you found out that's what she did and kept it from you?"

"I would be upset, but thankful to get to spend another day with the one I love. Giving my life for the one I love most would be the most fulfilling moment in my life. And it's because of that idea that I believe Fox was willing to transmute herself to save you. Your child's sacrifice was a mistake, one that she didn't know she had agreed to at the time."

Roy slowly faced his Lieutenant; his expression showing shock. "I never told you that bit of information exactly. How did you know that M.J never agreed to sacrifice our baby?"

It was a ploy, a weak one, but a ploy nonetheless. Riza stared at the floor with her shoulders straight. To be honest, she looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I knew. I've known since Creta. How do you think you and she were taken to the hospital? Did you think Fox did it? Despite her being so dangerously thin and weak." Riza looked at Mustang. "I made a promise to a friend, which I have dutifully kept all these years."

"I see . . . It still hurts to believe that she kept this from me and I don't know what to do about our relationship from here on out."

"Why would you say such a thing, Sir?"

"Mackenzie has kept things from me and our baby . . . It seems that at times I can't make her happy and she can't make me, we just hurt each other in the end and in most times."

"Forgive me, Sir." Hawkeye walked up to Mustang, her long skirt flowed behind her. She stopped in front of a question Mustang before slapping him across the cheek. "How could you think something so obscene? Because as much as I hate to admit it: Fox and you are perfect for each other and that's coming from someone that has loved you for years." Obsidian watched as a faint blush crossed Riza's cheeks. He looked down, but didn't bother holding onto his stinging cheek. Roy kept quiet for a long time. "How do you feel about never being with Mackenzie? How would you feel if she were with another man?"

"It hurts," breathed Roy immediately, "It physically makes my heart ache at such thoughts; my head hurts and wants to deny such things from happening."

Riza smiled at the immediate answer. "Then there's your answer. In the end, you two should be together. I've seen you two together and apart from each other. Apart, you two can only think of the other, which especially slows your paperwork Colonel, and I think you two are weaker apart. When you two are apart then you're injured more significantly than if you two are near each other. Think about when Fox went to Creta, or you against Lust. Together, you both can forget the sins you've done, it's like you both are new people and you can be happy. You laugh and act like there is nothing wrong or ever was. When you both are together you're stronger, more focused. You two don't get injured as much together either."

The dark-haired Colonel thought about his Lieutenant's word. His mind filled with random memories. Each thought and memory were exactly what Riza had said. "You never fail me, Riza. Thank you for keeping me on the right path."

"It's what I signed myself up for, Sir."

* * *

Ever since Riza Hawkeye's visit and conversation, Roy Mustang found himself sitting beside his wife's bed with his right hand laid over hers. A book laid over the plain sheets of the bed, while dark eyes wandered the alchemic methods. Occasionally, said dark eyes would gaze up and look over the unconscious figure.

"No change still?"

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Knox." Mustang turned his head towards the voice and saw the gruff doctor closing the door behind him. "M.J hasn't moved a centimeter."

"That's not good, really not good. We're getting close to the end of the second week since that damned day." Knox had walked up to the other side of the unconscious alchemist and looked down at her. "The longer she stays in this the state the odds of her walking up diminish."

Mustang watched as the typically gruff man reached down and let his fingers trail against his wife's ringless fingers. The look in Knox's eyes looked riddled with something. "Dr. Knox . . .?"

"I've known Mackenzie ever since she entered the state alchemist program. The first time she came into the hospital was because she had been tossed around one too many times during an assignment. The way that Mackenzie didn't bat an eyelash and behaved better than most patients at her age startled me at the time. And," Dr. Knox rubbed underneath his glasses, "The amount of times this damned kid came into the hospital before we all went to Ishval . . . Yet, she also behaved and has always treated me the same. It's funny how I see Mackenzie more as my child than my own son that when she got shot in Ishval I wanted to actually pick up a gun and fight. Seeing her burned by your flames made we want to strangle you for hurting her . . . And now, seeing her like this makes me feel useless . . ."

"You see her as your own child," Mustang pointed out, "It doesn't surprise me because Mackenzie has way to touch people's hearts and lives like no other person I've met before."

"You don't say," mocked the old doctor. He looked at the healing Colonel. "I'm going to do all that I can for her, which is something you damn well better try to do better. Understand? Because I don't treat you nicely for shits and giggles, but because that girl sees something in you that she couldn't live without."

The Colonel looked down into his lap. He was being lectured for his actions against the other, who the good doctor clearly saw as family. "I promise to you that I will never hu-"

"Then prove it, Flame. In all my years of being around that kid I haven't seen her smile as much as she does . . . I haven't heard the kid laugh. . . I haven't seen her truly happy and relaxed since she was a fifteen-year-old girl, but you seem to have that power over her where only you can make her do all those things. It's like you can erased her hardships and remove the weight from her shoulders."

* * *

****A Few Days Later****

The creaks of wheels that badly need oil alerted Roy Mustang that someone was at the door. He looked up from his book and noted the golden heads making their ways into the room. "Good to finally see, Alphonse." The younger blonde was damned near skeletal. Hollowed cheeks. Sunken eyes. Every visible bone jutted harshly out of the pale skin encasing them inside. However, the golden eyes of the younger burned lively, while thin lips were held in a warm and welcoming smile. "Especially in your original body."

"Thank you, Colonel Mustang! It's nice to be here physically and not just spiritually.

"I'm glad." Roy turned his attention to the older brother and saw the right flesh arm, not silver like he had last seen. The arm was no where near as muscular as the left, but Ed controlled it with relative ease. "And how are you doing, Fullmetal?"

"You shouldn't call me that title," Ed's voice was harsh and bitter, "Not an alchemist anymore, remember? So, I'm useless to the program since I gave up my gate to bring back Al, or was your head to busted up to recall that?"

"No, I remember Edward. It's just that no one can take that title from you because you made that title, not the other way around. Just because you can't perform alchemy doesn't necessarily mean that you are useless, for I know that you can comprehend alchemic notes better than most present state alchemists."

Golden eyes widened at the Colonel's comment because it was one of the very few the bastard hadn't been condescending. "I don't think that I co-"

"And I'm telling that you that I'd still like to keep you as my subordinate because of your knowledge. You're more than just alchemy. Got that?" Mustang didn't even wait for Ed to acknowledge him, but only saw Al nod his head because the younger Elric understood the weight of Roy's words. "What brings you two down here anyways? Last I heard the medical staff was keeping Al under close observation."

"Well that last statement is true, but we wanted to see the General," replied Al. His golden eyes shaped differently than Ed's that gave the younger a softer and kinder look to him. "I'm going to be released in a day or so because we want to go to Dublith before going home, and I'm healthy enough to make the journey."

"Yeah, Al's gained over five pounds! Not to mention that Teacher and Sig want to help out in our recovery, seeing they consider us like their family and all."

"I see," Mustang whispered, "You two never seem to sit still for too long."

Ed looked at the unconscious woman and felt guilt twist his stomach. The images of her standing between himself and that damned homunculus flashed in his eyes. "I'm sorry . . . It's my fault." The older Elric glanced at his commanding officer and saw the older trying to make sense of the words. "During the counterattack she shielded me from that Bearded Bastard and now she's like this. I've heard from the nurses that Fox has yet to wake up since the Promised Day."

"Yeah. M.J has yet to wake up in close to two weeks. However, I still retain hope that she will wake up because if there is anyone I knew that could always come back from the brink of death it would be my wife." Roy smiled as he looked longingly at closed silver eyes. "And don't beat yourself up about her because, despite not seeing, I heard it all. M.J was fighting for what was right; she was fighting to protect the people that she loved. Yes, that means Mackenzie J. Foxtrot cares for you boys."

"It's nice that so many people care about us. They're willing to sacrifice themselves for others . . . It's nice to know that people like that exist."

The older Elric and Mustang looked at the younger.

"M.J will be disappointed that she didn't get to see you boys before you left for Dublith."

"But we'll be back one day, and that's a promise," smiled Ed.

* * *

****2 Weeks Since the Promised Day****

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? If I were to lose you then I know that I wouldn't be far behind you," baited Mustang. Ever since talking with Dr. Knox the man had been talking to his wife into waking up. "I'm such an idiot for not realizing your sacrifices and being a self-centered asshole for not caring about you and the burdens you carried alone. I will never make that mistake. From now on I will be keeping my vows to you." The dark-haired man glanced at his slumbering wife and just rested his hand over hers, seeing Dr. Knox would kill him if he used his hands too early. It hurt to see his wife sleep for nearly two weeks. Roy hadn't seen those silver eyes for months at a time, yet after nearly two weeks he couldn't stand them being closed any longer. Sighing, Mustang bowed his head onto Mackenzie's and his hand; dark hair splayed around the two appendages.

The room was near silent, aside from the pair breathing. "You have no idea how badly I want to see your eyes . . . To hear your voice . . . To see your smile . . . I love you. However," Roy thought talking about their careers and filling her in would help keep his own mind at peace, "It seems like you were promoted again, granted it was just like myself. Old Man Grummen must really like you if you're being promoted two ranks when I only get one. When you wake up you'll be General Mackenzie J. Foxtrot."

"Mustang . . ." breathed a quiet voice, "Ma-macken . . zie J. Must-Mustang."

"Yeah, one day she will be Mackenzie J. Mus-" Mustang froze up mid-sentence because he knew that voice. He knew it by heart. Slowly, the formerly resting dark-haired Colonel raised his head to the source of the voice. Obsidian trailed up to see the face of his wife slightly turned towards him. Tired silver eyes looked at the star-struck Colonel. A faint smile was plastered on the female alchemist's face. "Hi . . ."

"After being unconscious for two weeks and all you can say is "hi," but hearing your voice and seeing your eyes and smile means so much."

"Sap," breathed Mackenzie. Her voice was airy and laced with fatigue.

Carefully, Roy ran his fingers through the discolored tresses. The man couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "That I am, but I'd be a sap forever if it means I can have you with me. I've missed you so much, so very much." He pressed his lips against Mackenzie's forever before letting his own head rest against his wife's. The Colonel waited for a few moments before looking down the female alchemist. "Hey? M.J?" Concern laced Mustang's voice because the heavily lashed lids that belonged to one Mackenzie J. Foxtrot were closed. "M.J?"

"You know that most people that sleep as long as the kid did will promptly fall asleep again, but, on the bright side, the kid will be waking up more and more with each day until she's back to normal." Dr. Knox walked from the entrance, having witnessed the whole seen, and stopped on the foot of the bed. Hesitantly, he rested his hand on Mackenzie's foot with his head bowed. Roy say the doctor's shoulder shaking slightly. "Quick will be alright."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

"Neither would I, Mustang. Neither would I."


	24. Last Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Mackenzie is up from her coma and Roy is willing to forgive her. Now it's time for the road to recovery, but there is one more secret that has to be told.

Since General Foxtrot first woke up, Colonel Roy Mustang found himself sitting by her bedside to wait for his wife to reawaken. It had been nearly two days since Mackenzie first woke up from a two-week slumber, but the sleeping beauty still spent large portions of her time sleeping. However, Roy noticed that his beloved spent a few more minutes awake than the previous time. Currently, Mustang found himself laying down beside his wife on the narrow hospital bed with a bioalchemy book in hand. On occasion the body next to would twitch, but the presence of the smaller form next to him kept itself pressed against his side. Mackenzie's right arm was draped around Roy's waist.

"You know, if you two keep like this the hospital staff will get suspicious because I can't be the one that keeps checking on you two." The sound the door closing reached Mustang's ears as he closed his book to fully give Dr. Knox his attention, who had walked up to the left side of the bed. "If I do keep checking in then it's just going to start rumors that I'm a kind-hearted person, or that I'm trying to cover for something. Anyways, how is the kid?"

"M.J's good. She's just taking a small nap after being up for about an hour or so."

"That's good because that signifies that the kid didn't suffer from brain damage and that she'll be as good as ever soon, which is a relief."

"Yeah, I understand that feeling all too well Dr. Knox."

Calloused hands hesitantly moved over the long, discolored locks of the Quicksilver Alchemist before resting said hand over the small head and sighed in relief. "Just so you know, depending on how your hands are healing on your next examination to see how the nerves are healing you might be released if they've healed well enough on their own."

"Hmmm," hummed Mustang, "And if the nerves aren't healed enough?"

"What do you think, dumbass? You'll be staying here and receiving proper care to get your hands working again. You'd be going through exercises and surgery if needed, maybe even alchemy if we have a gifted enough alchemist to do it. Can't have an alchemist with useless hands." Knox just shook his head at the stupidity of some people. "Anyways, when she's up next please come and get me or a nurse. We actually have to do medical testing to see how she is and every time we've tried to the kid's already asleep again. Got it?"

Mustang nodded his head and watched the older man leave the room, shutting the door behind him with a good slam. The room filled with an unmistakable silence that left the Colonel feeling oddly lonely. Quietly, like a skill rehearsed over and over again, Mustang started to open the book that resided on his lap.

"You know," breathed a tired voice, "You shouldn't read all the time, but actually . . ." A quiet yawn made the female alchemist pause. "Mmmmm . . . You should actually practice it too to fully comprehend the material you just read."

Smiling to himself, Roy closed the book and set it on the chair by the bed. He turned his body towards his wife; left hand running up and down the scarred, tanned arm that was wrapped around his waist. "I can't say that I know more than a prodigy, but I can say I know when to listen to when." Roy laid himself down, scouting his bigger body down to join the body present. The older turned onto his side so he could look into Mackenzie's face. Once down, Mustang rested his left hand onto the slightly bruised skin of his wife's face. "I know I told Dr. Knox that I'd tell him when you were up again, but I think I should be greedy for a little bit."

"Greed is a terrible sin, at times."

"Hmmm . . . But I'd rather be satisfied by the only person I know that could quench my greed . . . My lust above all else." Roy leaned in and kissed M.J full on the lips. He didn't care that said lips felt rougher than normal, which was entirely due to them being chapped. The dark-haired head turned to press deeper into the kiss. A long moan escaped M.J's mouth and Roy breathed it in. "I've missed you. And I was an idiot for not doing anything for you in that place."

The air within the female alchemist diminished, but it wasn't being breathless that left Mackenzie's head feeling light-headed. She pulled away and pushed her face against the pale face of her husband's. "I don't care. It's in the past and you're here with me now." Foxtrot's voice was a bit lower than normal and struggling to regain lost air to her lungs.

"Funny because that is exactly what Riza said you'd do," smiled Mustang.

"Because she knows we're stupidly in love with each." Quicksilver pressed herself into the natural body form of her husband. Her head rested on Roy's firm chest. "I did think for a little bit that I was going to lose you for my sins. If I did, then I would blame you because of what I've kept hidden all this time."

"I won't lie to you about this, but I did think for a moment that we weren't meant for each other and – again thanks to Ri-"

Silver looked up into obsidian. "I may have looked unconscious, but I heard almost everything that happened around me when I wasn't – I guess – dreaming, if you get me. If I were in your shoes, then I would have thought the same." A faint smile appeared, but Roy knew that it was one of sadness and irony. Dark thick lashes covered the liquid silver irises. "It's funny because for some reason my feelings for you always seem to have the opposite effect. Why is that? I want to protect you, but all I do is hurt you instead. I want to see you smile, but I make you sad. When I want to cry, somehow I laugh."

Roy's eyes widened at what his wife what saying because he felt the same way with her. He ran his hand through her hair and hummed for a moment, deep in thought. "Funny? How can such a thing be funny when it's true not only for you, but myself as well. I'm willing to forgive and forget because I know that without you I cannot continue on living. That's a fact." To prove his point, the older pulled back the smaller and kissed those rough lips against his own. He felt the breath against his skin being exhaled from Mackenzie's nose. He felt the moan vibrating against his lips. "You're my addiction," Roy purred into her ear, "The only thing that I care for in this world. Without you I have no reason to live, or to keep going."

Bandaged hands run up through the long hair before entangling themselves within them. "Ah," moaned Quicksilver. Her head throbbed slightly as her husband pulled her hair. "Roy," Mackenzie breathed between fevered kisses. However, the older assumed control and managed to place himself overtop her smaller form and between weakened legs. The muscles ached from being stretched so far after rarely moving in the past two weeks.

"You're mine," growled the Colonel. He attacked his wife's slim neck. The natural scent of the female alchemist was the strongest there. It was the best scent that Roy Mustang had ever smelled in his life: blooming roses and vanilla with the flair of port wine. It was an odd scent, but it was that the Colonel loved because it was comforting and belonged solely to the woman below him. His mouth worked juncture at which his love's neck and shoulder met. Teeth occasionally rubbed against sensitive skin.

"AH!" M.J raked her nails down Roy's clothed back, causing the older to buck his hips by instinct. It was then that the female alchemist felt the hardness of her husband. Her eyes widened. "Roy!"

Believing that his wife was in the heat of passion, Mustang gripped Foxtrot's hospital top and ripped it down the middle. With his eyes closed from the wonderful feeling, Roy worked his mouth downward until his lips encased a rather swollen nub. The Colonel ran his hands down and around the mounds of flesh that were M.J's brest, causing Roy to frown due to the size feeling off. However, it wasn't until he felt a warm liquid entering his mouth that he withdrew immediately. Dark eyes snapped open and looked down at the figure below him. The Flame noted the blush on his wife's cheek, her arm draping over her eyes, while a milky substance leaked from her on breast. "What in the," he gathered the substance on his finger, "Hell?" Bringing the covered finger closer to his eyes to inspect it, the Flame Alchemist could only think of one thing. "Are you . . . lactating?"

"Y-yeah," stammered the younger. She kept her eyes covered in shame.

"But why? There's not reason for you to be. You aren't pregnant."

There was a deafening pause until finally Mackenzie answered. "Not anymore."

Roy sat back on his haunches and looked at his wife. His face clearly portraying the confusion he felt. "What do you mean 'not anymore?'"

"I wanted to tell you. Hell, I even broke my promise to Maes to tell you." Mackenzie turned her head, but kept her eyes covered in shame. "I found out on the assignment in Briggs. Called Maes to ask him what Gracia went through early on . . . I knew I was pregnant then. I heart the baby's heartbeat and dear god was it a strong one." Slowly, the Quicksilver Alchemist peeled her arm away from her eyes and looked at her husband through the corners. Tears had already collected and gravity was causing them to trail down her face. "I wanted to tell you so badly in the hospital after you that homunculus. It pained me not to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to. Not then. Not yet with all that was going on in Central. It wasn't safe."

"Are you saying that you . . . You were pregnant with my child?"

"Yeah, yeah I was. I never have slept with anyone else and our son looks too much like you to not be your son. He's so beautiful."

Dark blue eyes widened at the words he just heard. Slowly, Roy's bandaged hand came up to cover his mouth. "I-I have a son?"

Mackenzie smiled happily before biting her lip. This made her feel so damn guilty that she just wanted to die. "Roy Konrad Mustang, you have a son. A healthy baby boy born on April 5, 1915. He was a little early, but you couldn't tell with his measurements. Our little man weighed in at 8 lbs. and 7 oz, while he was about 20 ¾ in. long: a big boy for coming early."

"What's his name?"

"Royce," whispered M.J, "Royce Hugh Mustang. A strong name for a strong person. He'll have to live up to those names because he is named after two of the strongest and kindest people I have ever known."

The Flame covered his eyes with his hands and took numerous breathes. His brain trying extremely hard to process the information given to him just now. "I'm a father," breathed Roy. It felt foreign, but brought a twinge of delight in his chest. "I'm a daddy . . . I have a son." The Colonel was working himself up so much that he didn't even realize the tears that had started to fall down from his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a daddy. And Royce looks so much like you, so, so much. He already has a head full of thick dark hair to the point that my mom thought we'd have a little monkey instead of a baby. He has your nose and lips. I'm willing to bet that our son will have your eyes after they darken from their present baby blue."

Slowly, bandaged hands peeled off of tear stricken eyes, while a smile spread onto Roy's face.  _"Our baby . . ."_  He pulled M.J up and hugged her. Dark-head burring itself in the bend of her neck, as arms wrapped tightly like a snake. "I'm a daddy . . ."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the dangers of the homunculi and the corruption of the gov-"

"I don't even care about that." Roy pulled away to grip the sides of Foxtrot's face and looked into her silver eyes. "I understand. It's just that we're parents. You're a mother, the mother to my child. And I have a son . . . I'm a daddy!"

Mackenzie could only smile at her husband. She slowly lifted her hand, which felt like lead, to rest his face. The thumb slowly moving in circle under his eye.  _"I think I broke my husband, but in a good way."_

* * *

 Dr. Knox looked at his watch and decided to check in on his patients. As he approached the door their room the doctor paused. His ears strained slightly, but good hear something. "Damn that alchemist! I told him to come get me when the kid woke up!" Now angered, Dr. Knox stormed towards the door and ripped it open. However, all anger was extinguished as his eyes bulged. He had just seen the person he considered his daughter partially naked due to Foxtrot's hospital shirt being ripped open down the middle.

"I'm a daddy," chanted the Flame Alchemist over and over. "I have a son!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" screeched Dr. Knox once he got his bearing. He slammed the door closed and marched over to the bed, where the doctor pulled Mustang off said bed. Then, Dr. Knox ripped the hospital blanket up to cover the Quicksilver's Alchemist's upper body. He turned his attention to Mustang, who was still chanting and had a giddy look to him. "What the hell were you thinking?! Does it look like the kid is even ready to have sex?! Hell! You are to wait until you both are too leave this hospital before having sex!"

However, Mustang just smiled at Dr. Knox. "I'm a daddy!"

"Did you break him?" Dr. Knox asked Foxtrot.

"I just told him the truth: he has a three week old son."

Dr. Knox turned to look at the female alchemist. His jaw nearly dropping to the floor, but all she did was smile shyly. "You need to be properly examined!" He turned his attention back to Mustang. "This means no sex with her for at minimum of three months and that depends on how the kid even heals!"

"I have son," smiled Roy.

"Oh my dear good lord! I work to heal dumbasses like him and this is what I get?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story has gone a bit longer than expected, but in a good way. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Please kudos and comment!


	25. Perception Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly appointed Fuehrer Grumman visits the two healing alchemists and Mustang gets to meet his son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you the new chapter, sorry for the wait!

**Two Days Later**

It was a big day for the two alchemists: newly appointed Fuehrer Grumman was coming for a visit. Silver watched as a bandaged hand rhythmically squeezed a palm sized ball. The blue material stretched slightly as Mustang tried to put all the strength he could into the squeeze, but it hurt. His right hand had failed the examination and needed a few more days of observation with physical therapy. If Mustang failed the exam again then he'd need an alchemist that specialized in bioalchemy or an experimental surgery, maybe even automail. However, those dreary options didn't stop the older from doing his exercises whenever possible. Sweat slid down his face at the exertion, which embarrassed Roy because nothing this easy should be so hard.

"You're doing good, just a few more squeezes left, and you're done!"

"I know," grunted Mustang. His right hand felt on fire as the pain bloomed more and more. However, he pushed on because the confidence his wife bestowed him was all that the Flame needed. When he finished, the dark-haired alchemist panted slightly as the pale hand collapsed on the bedsheets. "Thanks for being my personal cheer squad."

"Always and forever."

Obsidian looked over to see silver gleaming back. It was nice to see the female alchemist up and more energetic than a few days ago; Mustang was able to see the progression of his wife's time being awake. A pale hand wiped at the sweat. "You're the primary reason I'm still striving for the top, why I won't stop. Then again, we have a child now . . . So, that means I have more reason to keep going; more reason to protect."

"Speaking of our son, my mother should be arriving in Central by the end of the day with him," smiled M.J, she missed her baby. "I wonder how big he's grown in the nearly three weeks since I left Royce in Aerugo with mom. He has your plump cheeks, which I hope he retains into adulthood. Oh, and I wonder if his eyes have shifted to a more permeant color."

Roy had questions, many questions when it came to the topic of his wife hiding the pregnancy of their child from him. However, the Colonel had sworn during the first few days of darkness that he would never hurt his wife again and would accept whatever she did because in the end M.J always had a logical reason for everything she did, aside from being ordered by the military. "I remember Hughes saying that a baby's eye color can keep changing until said baby is three, but, then again, Elysia's eyes settled about eight months after she was born. I just can't believe we have a child."

"I'm surprised as well, but you two should focus on the meeting with Fuehrer Grumman in an hour."

Both alchemists looked up to see stern cognac eyes and loose blonder hair swaying behind stiff shoulders. "Riza," greeted the two.

"What's this I hear about a baby?"

"Well, you're a godmother," smiled Roy, who had a wide goofy grin on them. "Can you believe that? A baby? I'm a father!" The usually steady heart of Riza Hawkeye shattered at the words. Her world spun as it dissolved. A baby was more reason for the Lieutenant to realize the full weight of the situation: she would never have Roy Mustang as her own. Her trimmed nails pressed indents within her palms as the words fully sank in. Foxtrot noted the few signals that Riza gave off: shoulders drooped slightly, eyes fell to the floor, and her friend's hand clenched and trembled. Thus, Mackenzie yanked the bedsheets off her and swung her slim legs over the side of the bed. Once her feet touched the cold ground her body almost fell towards the ground, but with will the Quicksilver Alchemist stayed upright. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Love, I have enough dignity to use the bathroom without a bedpan now that I'm up and regaining energy." With shaky steps, M.J wobbled out into the hallway and closed the door, effectively leaving the subordinate with the commanding officer.

The dark-haired man looked at the obviously emotionally wounded woman. "I hurt you again, didn't I." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I never meant to hurt you, but I know that you've possessed feelings for me for quite some time now. However, I'm only good at hurting you, which would go against the promise I made to your father. That is one reason why we would never have worked."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Neither of us are in uniform, nor are we in office, but permission granted."

"You hurt the one you claim to love, as well as feeling like you two are strangers at times. How is that not similar to the promise you made to my father?"

Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while bringing his free arm up to cross against a broad chest. "It may sound similar, even look it, but at the core it's not. I fell in love with Mackenzie the first time I saw her, granted I didn't know what the feeling that I felt at the time was. It wasn't until I tried to kill myself and she took the flames onto herself that I fully realized my feelings for her." Riza's eyes widened because she never knew that the man she had loved for years had tried to kill himself. "Judging from your expression, you never knew about that. It's alright. If you had done the same thing that M.J did, then I know you would have done it for the sake of my goals and not for m-"

"You're wrong! I would have done the exact same for the same reason. I do love you, and you do somewhere because down under Central Command you embraced me and fought to save me."

"Then, would you have run from your apartment in your bare feet to my apartment? What about taking the flames that were meant to kill me? Those flames would have burned you to a crisp within seconds. Would you have done that?"

"I would have," replied Riza instantly.

"But why would you do that? Because you love me? Or because you want me to continue on my path to becoming the Fuehrer, which means you would be upholding your promise to me. In that instant it would be by watching my back from myself." The breath within Riza's lungs halted and stuck itself within her throat. The blonde didn't know what to think or to answer the question fully. "Your hesitation speaks volumes about your answer: you would have stopped me because the promise. Do you want me to be honest with you, Lieutenant?"

"Sir," whispered the blonde.

Midnight locks splayed hazardously over deep blue eyes that stared into flickering cognac eyes. "I've known you for years: way back when I was just starting out in my alchemic training. In all honesty, I think you "love me" because I've been the only stable man in your life until now. Your father, Master Hawkeye, left you alone when you needed him most for his alchemy, which only worsened when he tattooed your back with his work. Since then, I have been the most stable man in your life: I have been with you in battle, given you purpose to keep living, and have done everything in my power to help you whenever I could." Mustang looked at his open right hand and twitched his fingers. It hurt to tell his subordinate this, but it was the truth that he had observed until now. "I do love you, but not in the way you want; my love for you is familial – like a sibling. We never would have worked, Riza. Maybe if it were completely different circumstances we could have the life you desire, but in this life a relationship between us would not work."

"Th-"

"And for under Central Command: it goes back to the promise I made to your father. My reaction can also be attributed to the familial feelings I hold for you because I do view you as my family.

"Is it because we're subordinate and superior?"

Roy peeked at the woman and saw that she was trembling slightly, while tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes. She was holding it all in and hoping. "For me? No. Something that trivial wouldn't have stopped me from pursuing you if I felt the way for you that I do for M.J."

That was it. All the truth and reasoning to why Mustang wouldn't have wanted her. It was all out in the open now for the Lieutenant to digest. "I see, Sir. If that's the case, then thank you for being frank with me." Riza turned on her heel and made her way to the door.

"Thank you for everything you do for me, Riza. I'm sorry about all of this and I know it seems unfair, but I'm glad you have my back and that I can trust you with my life. Hell, I trust you with the life of my wife and my son."

"Sir."

Hawkeye turned the knob and walked out of the room. In a way, her shoulders felt lighter like a burden had been lifted from her. The airiness she felt was like a breath of fresh air. Riza smiled inwardly because now she can finally be free of Roy Mustang and the unrequited love she desired.

* * *

 

Silver watched as blonder soldier left. "She seems . . . lighter, relieved."

"What's that dear?" a nurse looked up from her paperwork towards the alchemist.

"Nothing important, just an observation."

"Okay."

Mackenzie wobbled her way back into the hospital room and the atmosphere felt heavy, but there was a sense of relief combing from her husband. "Roy?" The female alchemist questioned as she shut the door. "Is everything alright?"

Dark eyes blinked before looking towards the source of question. A small smile played on the Flame's lips, but it seemed sad. "Yeah, things were finally said and straightened out between Riza and I. It's relieving for me, so I hope she can finally be free of me in that aspect."

"She seemed happier, like a weight was taken off her shoulders when she left. I think that she'll be alright because Riza has a good head on her shoulders." The Quicksilver Alchemist had no idea what transpired between the two, and she knew better than to ask.

"Yeah, Riza will be alright."

The pair smiled at each other, while Foxtrot finally made her way to Roy's bedside. However, the repetitive echo of synched footsteps got louder and louder. Two opposing eye colors glanced at the door and saw shadowy figures walking past - four in all. Then, the footsteps stopped just outside the door. There was a beat of silence before another, and familiar, figure outline peered through the clouded glass. A firm hand knocked on the wooden portion of the door; the rhythm of the knock was familiar to Mustang. Thankfully, the length that the individual knocked was enough time to give Quicksilver enough to time to at least sit on her own bed.

As the door opened the accustomed peaks of former General Grumman's balding head came into view before he closed the door. His glasses reflected the light that filtered within the open window. "General Mackenzie Foxtrot, the Quicksilver Alchemist," framed eyes glanced towards the male alchemist, "Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Fuehrer King Grumman, Sir!" Mustang and Foxtrot saluted from their seated positions.

"I hear you both are recovering nicely from your injuries, which is good to hear because I believe we all have plans to move this country into a new era." Grumman walked over and sat in the chair to the right of Mustang's bed, which was, ironically, between the two alchemists. "A better one than the last."

"If I may, Fuehrer Grumman," inquired Mustang, "What plans do you have for us?"

"I've heard through the grapevine that you want to help and assist the recovery of Ishval and her people. So, I want you to go to the East and Ishval to rebuild itself." The dark-haired alchemist nodded thoughtfully because Mustang did want to rebuild the East and to atone for his sins. "I believe that Major General Armstrong can hold down the Northern border."

"Sir, we still have Creta to the West and Aerugo to the South."

Blue eyes skirted towards Quicksilver. "That's correct, General." The older settled back in his seat lazily. "I was thinking of sending you to those nations in order to setup relations, seeing you have ties to both countries: you were raised in Creta and Aerugo for parts of your life. You'd be the prime candidate for Aerugo at the very least."

Mackenzie averted her eyes from the leader of the nation. Honestly, the alchemist didn't know what to think. The whole situation made things pull at her in various ways. For instance, her husband would be in the East, close to the desert, and she would be somewhat close in Aerugo, but in Creta they would be a nation away from each other. Foxtrot had to think about their son, Royce.  _"He needs his father in his life . . . And Roy needs his son close. But what about my goals?"_

"Is everything alright?" asked Mustang. He knew that his wife was thinking of something that was causing her some internal grief. This was the only way he could address the problem with someone that didn't know about their relationship in the same room as them. "General Foxtrot?"

Silver looked to the left. A deep breath entered Mackenzie's lungs as she resigned herself to the fate she had just accepted. "Fuehrer King Grumman, Sir," addressed the alchemist, "I would like to resign my rank and position within the military."

"What's this about, General Foxtrot?" Grumman's eyebrows rose up and would've touched his hairline if he still had one. "Explain." It was an order.

"Sir, while I was away on sick leave in Aerugo my cousin caught the same disease as my mother had. However, she succumbed to the illness due to pregnancy. As of now, I am the lawful guardian of her baby. "

"Is that so?" The older raised his wrinkled hand to his chin, while his right foot was brought up to rest on his left knee. "I don't see why you can't have an infant with you when said infant is at the age it's safe for travel. I mean, it might look good for us to show that our military members can be caring and nurturing; it could show that our country isn't just military based, but something else."

Foxtrot ran her tongue over her teeth in irritation. She did not want her child to be used as poster child for building relations between nations. "I respectively decline, Sir, because Aerugo and Creta are not as volatile as Ishval and her people. If anything, Brigadier General Mustang and I are main reason to why the Ishvalan people no longer have a home and why so many are no longer in this world. Therefore, I want to help Brigadier General Mustang in rebuilding Ishval, then we can proceed to forge relations with Aerugo and Creta."

"Hmmmm . . . "The older hummed, while he twirled his mustache. All the while, Mustang looked at his wife because the Flame knew what she was trying to do: keep them together. "How about this ultimatum: you can help General Mustang in the East, but on the side you must build relations with Aerugo due to the country being relatively close to Ishval. Is that fair?

The youngest in the room thought over the proposal for a few minutes. Mackenzie could bring their son and be with Roy in Ishval, while atoning for their sins. "My retirement?" She peeked through the corner of her eye to look at Roy, who seemed perplexed about the proposal.

"Not necessary as long as you and Mustang stay together to raise your baby."

"You knew?" exhaled Mustang. "But how?"

"I have my own sources to gather information, General Mustang. You should know that, seeing I pretty much taught what the ropes," laughed Grumman. The damn former General really could outfox the pair of alchemists when it was least expected. "Don't get me wrong, I was upset that you didn't chose my granddaughter, but to have the Quicksilver Alchemist by your side is just as good – I guess. So, I can't just rip a family apart, but I did want to see what you were willing to do if you were "ordered" to be apart."

"How did you know about my son?" asked Foxtrot. "I tried hard to keep him a secret."

"You're not the only one with connections with Aerugo, but I was able to keep an eye on you since your sporadic missions from here to everywhere that Bradley sent you on before you left for medical leave. Not to mention three months leave is a long time for any high ranking officer to take without a good reason. So, it was worth looking into."

The younger sighed and looked down her lap. She couldn't believe that Grumman was able to figure it out, but he did teach Roy how to look like an incompetent officer when he was actually extremely intelligent and calculating. "Thank you, Grumman. Thank you for keeping my family together."

"Yes," whispered Roy, "Thank you so much for everything you done."

"Well, aren't we all sappy now! But, you both are too valuable to lose. Your intelligent and military prowess, along with Major General Armstrong, is needed for this country to move onto a better path. And, when Ishval is fully restored I will hand over the position of fuehrer to you, Mustang. Apologizes, Foxtrot. However, I can promise you both that I will not tell the others within the military, so your secret is safe with me. Just promise me that you two will eventually come out with your relationship when Mustang's at the top." The tone Grumman used wasn't a question, but a command.

"None taken, Sir," replied Quicksilver. Mustang just looked at Grumman as his words went "I have no interest in the position for myself because I have a different ambition. However, what about Armstrong? I know that she was a bid for the top."

"The Ice Queen of the North. No one else can do what she does in Briggs and I feel that her view on life would not be suited for Central and her people, especially if the plan is to move Amestris to a democratic nation once again."

Mackenzie looked up and over to her husband. "It's up to you. I have your back no matter what." Slim fingers that had harsh tan lines encasing them traced over the silver bar necklace that rested over the light blue hospital top.

"I don't think a man could ever be so lucky to have such a woman like you in my life, nor a chance to change his nation for the better."

 

* * *

 

**A Few Days Later**

"You ready?" smiled Mackenzie. Her heart was beating loudly as the she stood by Mustang and the pair were walking up to her apartment. The downstairs light were on and the female alchemist knew who was in her apartment, Mackenzie couldn't wait to have her child back in her arms. "Royce is just inside."

An unsteady laugh escaped Roy's lips. "I'm a little nervous. What if he hates me?"

"Royce is not even a month old, love," assured Foxtrot, "He'll love you. I'm sure of it."

"What about my hands?"

"Knox said the right just needed those physical exercises to help it out, and if you keep up the exercises your hands will get better on their own. And," Mackenzie stopped her husband from asking another question, "If you're afraid of dropping him you can sit with Royce for now. When your confidence gets up and back to normal you can carry our son like normal fathers."

The dark-haired alchemist stopped in front of the door and gripped his wife's hand. He took a deep breath to relieve the tension from his body. "I'm ready."

Mackenzie opened the door and wonderful aromas danced around them. "Hmmmm, mom's cooking." Quickly, the female alchemist walked inside and looked for her baby, not even realizing that Mustang followed close behind her after he shut the door. She heard the soft coos that were Royce's words for now and followed them. Silver landed on a wicker bassinet that rested on the island in the kitchen. The shock of thick dark hair was visible against pale skin. "Royce," whispered Mackenzie as she scooped her son into her thin arms, "I missed you so much baby. So very much. Mommy missed you." Ringless fingers cupped the boy's head and ran back and forth against the dark locks. The baby made a slight noise in the back of his throat, but he knew the scent that surrounded his noise.

The male alchemist stood close, but kept a calculated distance and just observed the child in his wife's arms. Roy looked over the baby and noted the dark and thick hair that rested against the crown of the infant's head; it was thick and relatively long for a not-even-one-month-old. However, it was when the Brigadier General saw the baby's face that he connected the dots and it all became real. Royce definitely had the same eye shape, nose, and chin that graced Roy's own face. Not to mention that his son was most likely going to possess the chubby baby faced that had plagued Roy for years, giving the older his younger appearance. Yeah, there son was going to be a looker when he got older, even if the infant was wearing a dark blue baby's dress for the time. Without realizing it, Mustang's fingers traced the baby's cheek, who looked in the direction of the touch. The eyes were a strong shade of blue, almost like Elysia's were when she was just an infant.

"This is your daddy, Royce," cooed the younger, "Yeah, he's so excited to meet you! I'm sure you're just as excited to meet him after hearing all the stories of your daddy."

"What are you-" Roy stopped as the confusion washed away, and the heavy weight of his son was resting against his chest and within his arms. The weight was warm and heavier than Roy expected, but it was welcomed. Muscular arms encased the small former closer, while uncoordinated legs twitched slightly. "Wow," breathed Mustang. The younger moved slightly in his father's grip, but settled and cooed.

"I think he likes you."

"I can't believe this. We're parents." A bandaged hand clumsily ran up and down the small warm back, while Mustang secured his other arm firmly under the infant's bottom. It amazed Mustang that his whole hand could cover nearly the full backside of his son; his finger curled over the natural curvature of Royce's hip.

"We're a family."

"Yeah," smiled Roy, "Yeah we are." The older withdrew his hand from Royce's back and caressed it against his wife's cheek. His thumb traced around plump lips. "Thank you for such a wonderful thing: a beautiful son, a wonderful woman to be by my side, and a good life. You are my forever."

"You will always be my light when all is lost to the dark, as well our children will be like the stars in the sky." No more words had to be said, for Mustang leaned down and kissed Mackenzie.

That was their first kiss as a family, where all fears and doubts were tossed away into the wind.


	26. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and we see how Amestris has changed. Grumman's plan for the future of Amestris unfold slightly.

** **2 Years Later** **

Three pairs of eyes looked at each other as the only sound within the room was the loud click of the grandfather clock. Sky blue eyes – though one was hidden behind cascading blonde locks – looked at the other two generals; obsidian focused on the intense glare from the blonde general, but would sneak small glances towards the smaller general besides him; silver eyes stared at the mahogany meeting table, while an impatient foot silently tapped away. The bland walls just added to the impatience for the three as they waited for Fuehrer Grumman. Rustling clothe made blonde and obsidian eyes look towards the ombre-haired alchemist, who had sat back in the chair and ran her hand throw the discolored locks that weren’t styled up into a high ponytail for once. Olivier noted that the rings that still sat on the alchemist’s visible right hand, but not the ring finger. The clock kept ticking by.

“Well,” muttered the Quicksilver Alchemist, “Aren’t we a lively bunch.”

Those were the first words said since the three walked into the meeting room about thirty minutes ago. “To be fair, it is not professional to be late a meeting. I’m sure we’re all irritated.” Mustang rested his back against the cushioned chair like a languid cat.

“Speak for yourself, Mustang,” growled Olivier. Her family sword resting against the table, while her chair was pushed back a bit further to allow the blonde General to lean back and have her legs crossed.

“Play nice children,” sighed Foxtrot.

“Hey now! Aren’t you the youngest one here?” A child-like face turned to face the only male in the room; an expression that the male general dared not to see often graced his love’s face, causing a sweat drop to form. “S-sorry.”

“Tch, pathetic,” Olivier crossed her arms, “Falling weak due to a woman’s glare, and yet you’ve risen three ranks since the Promised Day. 

Just as Mustang turned to bite back at the blonde, the door to the meeting room burst open. Grumman waltzed in and kicked the door closed behind him. “Sorry for the delay, Generals! I was having an interesting conversation and lost track of time.” The older took his seat at the head of the table and removed his cap. “Let’s get started, shall we?” Blue eyes looked towards the Ice Queen and nodded.

“The relations with Drachma are still tense, but as of now we are in a standstill with the northern country. Fort Briggs has upheld it’s purpose and kept any form of warfare from breaking out. We’re still looking for a candidate to open relations with Drachma.”

Glass covered eyes looked towards the male state alchemist.

“The East has rebuilt herself well since reconstruction began almost two years ago. With Major Miles and the Ishvalan’s help, Ishval has once again become the home to the Ishvalan people. Food supplies are maintained. Water systems are in full operation. Various towns, like I’ve mentioned, have been rebuilt and repopulated. The connections with Ishval to other Eastern cities have been forged and are they are trading. Each day more and more Ishvalans return to their homeland.”

The Fuehrer hummed in delight before looked at youngest member of the group present.

“Relations with Creta have been established and are still going strong; once an ambassador or liaison has been selected I believe that Amestris can make an official truce with Creta. Aerugo has opened her borders to Amestris and are willing to make a pact once there has been an official meeting between the rulers of the respective nations. Trade has been established between Amestris and both nations, as well as the dissolvement of military near the borders that connect with Amestris.”

“It appears that Amestris is finally moving in the direction we want: a peaceful, non-militaristic nation. With relations opening up in the North, East, South, and West, not to mention the country of Xing thanks to Alphonse Elric, our nation can finally move towards a democratic nation once again. However,” Grummen looked at the all three generals, “I believe my time has come to announce the bid for the next fuehrer. With the move towards a new form of government it would be best to have a new face to lead it. Wouldn’t you agree, Generals?”

“Sir!” agreed the three.

“I want to thank you three for all the work you’ve put into recreating Amestris and forging the new path for our nation, who couldn’t ask for better personal than you three.” The leader of the nation sat up straight in his chair and cupped his hands on the table that rested below the pale skin. The old man looked his age for once: a wise old military leader. “Now, for my bid. I was thinking on who would be best to lead this nation for quite some time now and I believe I have finally made up my mind: I want General Foxtrot to take over this upcoming spring.”

All eyes widened at Grumman’s declaration. Three different trains of thought coursed through three separate minds. Oliver wondered why the youngest would get the position. Mustang thought back about the hospital and Grumman’s words there, then again that old man was a fox in the end. Mackenzie just let her jaw drop and her mind blanked because the alchemist could only think about her son.

“I know that I informally promised Mustang back in the hospital a few weeks after the Promised Day, but after all the work that you’ve done – with a child no less – in Aerugo, Creta, and Ishval I couldn’t think of better hands to leave the country with. Don’t get me wrong,” Grumman eyed up the two generals in the room, “I think you both would be just as capable to run Amestris, but when it comes to progress and achievements it all belongs to Foxtrot: she’s proven herself time and again starting when she was just a teen. General Foxtrot has the hearts of the people like the Fullmetal Alchemist did, she was the people’s hope and pride of the military.”

Oliver sat back in her seat, her blonde head glancing down at blue military clade legs. “I see your point, Fuehrer Grumman. When it comes to the people of Amestris, they know the Quicksilver Alchemist best. Yes, they know of the Ice Queen and Hero of Ishval, but when it comes down to it General Foxtrot has done more for the people of Amestris than either myself or General Mustang have done to date.”

“I agree with General Armstrong,” spoke Mustang. Yes, he was shocked that he hadn’t earned the bid of Fuehrer like it was originally planned, but Grumman made a point: it was an informal declaration. “General Foxtrot has done many things that neither myself or General Armstrong had done. Hell, if it wasn’t for her then I wouldn’t be here today, nor would I have the strength to keep living past Ishval. Through General Foxtrot’s hand in my life has allowed for more positive things to occur to Amestris, and for that I give the General my thanks.”

Grumman nodded in agreement because those were the exact reasons that he decided it was best to hand over the seat of fuehrer to the youngest in the room. “What do you say about this? General Foxtrot?”

Silver looked at blue glass shielded eyes. Mackenzie wanted to, but she just couldn’t get the words out of her throat. The Quicksilver Alchemist swallowed, it was audible to all present. With a sigh, Mackenzie’s expression changed to a serious one; lashed lids fell over silver eyes, as a fire lit within them. “I respectively decline the position. And, I want to officially resign my rank and position; simply put, I would like to officialize my retirement as soon as possible, Sir.”

“What?” questioned the blonde general. Her blue eyes wide.

Roy looked over towards his wife, eyes wide to the point that people could tell that the iris color was a deep blue and not black. “M.J, what are you saying? Why?”

“I’ve made the person I love most wait long enough.” The female alchemist stood to her full height, her shoulders broad. Those silver eyes glared with determination. “It’s time to give up something worthless to me for things that make up my world.”

“Think carefully about this General Foxtrot,” warned Grumman.

“I have never been more sure in my entire life. Despite retiring from being a general and being a part of the Fuehrer’s cabinet, I will continue to serve as a state alchemist.” Right ring laden hand snapped up so that the side of the index finger rested against tanned skin and under the loose hair of the younger general. “Fuehrer King Grumman, Sir, thank you for everything.”

“It’s a pity,” sighed the older male, “To lose such a talented military officer, but if it’s what you want, General Foxtrot . . .”

That old fox tried to get the youngest to remain in office, but the Quicksilver Alchemist just shook her head at the Fuehrer’s bait. “I am. I’ve thought about this for a long time now and this is what I want.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to start the paperwork, pity because it’ll be hard to replace such talent.”

* * *

 

It had almost been six months since the two alchemists and their son returned to Central City; they were both assigned within Central Command. Thankfully, they were not assigned within the same departments or one being the superior to other. The old apartment that Mackenzie had owned for over a decade now was lively when compared to the old habits of the General and the assignments she had to gone on frequently. It was nice to have a place to consider home for once, even Mustang felt comfort in being a place he was familiar with.

“You’re absolutely sure about this? Retiring is a big deal.”

Mackenzie closed the gate behind them as they walked slowly up the pathways up their stairs. “I’m sure about it, but Grumman talked to about using me to start an inactive duty program for the military; doing so, I would retain my rank and only be called for the cabinet meetings and advising Grumman when asked.” The female alchemist stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at Mustang. Her military clade arm raised up so that the tanned ring laden fingers traced around the pale baby faced cheek of her husband. “It would help military personal with families to continue their military career, granted their position will be on hold, but they can return to active duty – as Grumman stated – when they want.”

“Interesting, but” Mustang used his muscular arm to pull Mackenzie close, “But I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“So, can we get inside to see our son and talk about this later?”

“That I can agree with.”

As Roy and Mackenzie walked up the steps to the porch, the door front door wiped open. “Mama! Daddy!” The youngest of the family ran right into his parent’s legs; his arms gripped onto M.J’s left leg and Roy’s right leg. “Miss you!”

“I’ve missed you too, little love,” smiled the female alchemist. She leaned down to kiss his son’s pale forehead, while Mustang bent down slightly to run his finger’s through those ebony locks.

“Sorry, but he really missed you guys.” Silver peeked up and took in cognac eyes. “I thought spoiling a little would be good, so I let him run out to meet you two.”

“That’s alright Riza,” smiled Roy. He could always trust this woman. Mustang’s trust was not misplaced either, for Hawkeye took her roll as adoptive aunt, in reality she was Royce’s godmother, seriously. The woman cherished the little Mustang. “Thank you for watching him today.”

The honey blonde smiled slightly. “It was no trouble at all, seeing I was already on leave for the time being.”

“That’s right. How is Havoc doing?” Roy inwardly grinned at watching his Lieutenant blush. “I heard that he was re-instated into the military a few months after M.J and I left for Ishval, but unlike you I didn’t communicate with him often to get the full details-”

“Like you wouldn’t get all the details regarding my recovery, General. If you really didn’t then I would suspect that the world is going to h – I mean – going downhill.” The formerly paralyzed solider appeared behind Riza and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Besides, my boring recovery is nothing compared to Ishval being restored.”

Rolling her eyes, Mackenzie picked up her son and placed him onto her hip; naturally, Royce hugged around his mother’s neck and giggled. “I think the recovery of a good friend is just as important,” added Foxtrot.

“Hmmm, you got me beat there, General, but this recovery,” Havoc motioned to his legs, “Was nothing shocking when compared to finding out that you two had a kid. Not to mention that said kid looks a little too much like something else.” Blue eyes looked from the child in the female alchemist’s arms to the man by her side.

“I think we should leave.” Riza pulled on Jean’s arms. “Let the family be together in peace, while we can do a date night.”

“My girl,” gushed Havoc.

“Say goodbye to Aunty Riza and Uncle Jean, Royce.”

The toddler looked at his father and nodded at the implication that Roy had made. Ice blue eyes turned to look at the adults that had watched him for most of the day. “Bye-bye ‘unt-y W-Riza; bye-bye Un’ca Je-je!”

The married couple and son watched as their beloved friends left, closing the gate to the front yard behind them. “I’m glad that she found happiness,” smiled M.J.

“Yeah, and with a guy that will treat her like a queen.”

It was getting dark and both alchemists knew that if they didn’t feed their son, then he would get cranky soon. Mackenzie kept her hold under Royce’s bottom and carried him into the house; Roy followed behind and closed the front door, locking it behind him. “What are you hungry for, little love?”

“S’ew!” smiled the youngest; his speech still forming.

“Roy, there’s the left ove-”

A pale, scarred hand was already opening the ice box and removing the Dutch oven. “Stew is in the ice box,” the charismatic man smiled as his wife, “I’ll heat it up, if you can get Royce settle and ready to eat.”

“That I can do, but,” silver eyes looked at ice blue ones, “Can you?”

“Yeah!”

Both parents chuckled at their over enthusiastic son’s reply. It was a blessing that Royce was such an easy child; rarely did he ever through a tantrum or act out in any shape or form. Mackenzie and Roy counted themselves lucky that the terrible two’s were going so smoothly – even teething was a breeze with their son. As Mackenzie settled Royce onto his booster seat at the kitchen table she kissed his dark head, which made him giggle. Almost every feature that the toddler possessed undoubtedly came from his father: the dark hair that always seemed unkempt, the chubby baby face, or the fact the Royce had Roy’s nose, chin, and smile. However, the eyes were mostly from Foxtrot: the eye shape was identical to his mother’s, while the eye color was mix between both parents. The boy’s eyes rivaled icicles – something that Royce had yet to witness.

As the stew heated on the stove, both parents removed their military jackets and uniform skirts. M.J handed Royce her state alchemist watch, which he quickly played with in utter contentment. Roy rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and quickly grabbed his wife from behind. “Are you sure about retiring form your position? Your goal hasn’t been reached yet.”

“I couldn’t be more sure,” M.J pressed into Roy’s muscular chest and sighed, “My goal doesn’t mean much when it comes to my family. My father wouldn’t want me to chase his ghost when it comes to our son and future children.”

“Future children?”

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t mind more mini copies of you running around.”

Mustang leaned his head down, letting his hair tickle his wife’s skin. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, but I want one thing.” A scarred hand pulled at the female alchemist’s chin to look up into dark blue eyes. Said eyes held a questioning look that was seeking an answer. “I want to be officially married to you, publicly married to you.”

“I can arrange that.” Mustang sealed the promise with a kiss.

“Mommy! St-t-tew!” stuttered the younger, who had observed that the contents of the pot were bubbling. “Want! I want!”

“Hold one, little man.” Roy quickly let go of his wife and turned off the burner. Then, the older brought the Dutch oven to the table. “Hon, can you get the bo-” Mustang was cut off by the soft taps and thuds of bowls kissing the wooden table. “Never mind.”

M.J quickly scooped a few spoonful’s into her son’s bowl and gave the little Mustang a spoon. “It’s hot, so be careful.”

“HMMM! STEW!” smiled Royce.

* * *

 

Roy looked over the page of his book. His legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. A fluffy pillow cushioned his upper body and head as the Flame Alchemist read about biological alchemy, a field he had yet to read and engage in. With seeing his own gate and being able to only clap to transmute, Roy had utilized this skill to his benefit. A mild hum played in the back of his throat as he waited for his beloved wife to come to bed: Royce had requested his mother to read his bedtime story this time. Casually and with the grace of a lazily cat, Mustang flipped the page and read more about the human body. His mind thought about how the Elric brothers had attempted human transmutation so young with knowledge mostly gathered from a book.

Royce smiled lazily up at his mother before his eyes closed. Smiling, Mackenzie pulled the thick blankets up and over her son’s shoulders. As she tucked in the younger Mustang, she kissed his temple. Quietly, the Quicksilver Alchemist tip-toed out of the room and closed the door so that it was cracked. Her son despised being in total darkness and it was guaranteed that he would wake up and cry. Sighing softly, M.J walked towards her and Roy’s room, but stopped short when she say Roy reading peacefully on their bed.

The elder Mustang’s laid in their large bed with no shirt on, which exposed that delicious pale, scarred skin. Pale gray pajama bottoms rested low on those pale hips. Silently, Mackenzie stalked into the master bedroom and closed the door so quietly that Mustang didn’t even look up. The female alchemist smiled at the victory before M.J jumped onto the foot of the bed and crawled up onto her husband’s lap.

“What?” The jostle of the bed startled Roy and the book dropped in his lap. However, he saw the look in Mackenzie’s eyes and something inside his head switched on: the primal side of him. “Well, hello,” purred the older.

“You know, I’ve missed you a lot.” Mackenzie gripped the book and tossed it onto Roy’s nightstand. She scooted closer until her pelvis rested against the bend of Roy’s stomach and hips; her arms a wrapped around that dark-head. “I’ve missed you a lot.”

Getting the idea of what was to come, the Flame wrapped his arms under and up his wife’s shirt. “Is that so?” He leaned closer so that his forehead pressed against M.J’s. “Because I’ve missed you too, despite being near you this whole time.”

“Hmmm, and now that I’m going to retire or become inactive - whatever happens – we can expand our family and be together fully.”

Roy pulled back and looked into endless silver. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

“I want our marriage to be public. I want people to know that I am yours . . . That Royce is your son, like actual biological son.” Quicksilver began to kiss Roy’s plump lips softly, but each kiss got deeper and longer. A low moan escaped Mustang’s lips against M.J’s rose colored lips. “Hmm,” M.J pulled away and looked into deep pools of blue, “I want you to ravish me completely and mark me as yours.”

“I think I can d-”

“But above all else, I want to have more little feet running around.”

The breath within Roy’s lungs dissipated because he did want another child, but didn’t push it. He knew that his wife’s body was his own and that they had to make the decision together, not just because he wanted to. “Are you sure? I mean – don’t get me wrong – I would love to have more children, maybe a child that looks like you, but I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I want more children, more of your children; I always thought that we’d have a large family – like five or six children.”

“Really? Because so did I.” He had been only child because his parents had died young, something that had happened with his wife. The flame didn’t want his son to be an only child. Roy massaged the flesh underneath his fingers and marveled. “Off with these.” He clapped behind Mackenzie’s back and touched the fabric, which quickly turned into transformed into dark colored flower petals.

“You’re getting better at that.”

She moaned longingly as Roy ran his fingers around and over those gorgeous breasts. “God. You’re still as beautiful as the first time I saw you.” His dark hair trailed against tanned skin as his mouth opted to latch onto the junction of Fox’s neck. It tasted sweet, yet salty: a taste that Mustang could get used to. He bit down slightly and sucked hard.

“Yes,” moaned M.J, “Mark me. Let the world see who I belong to.” Her fingers gripping the back of Mustang’s head. Discolored locks trailed around and reached Roy’s lap as Mackenzie arched back from pleasure. “Ahhh!” That suck was particular hard, but it was pleasant. “More.”

“If my lover commands me then it shall happen.” Roy’s voice was like velvet and M.J needed to hear it again. So, she raked her nails down Mustang’s broad back to get the point across. “Nhhhmmmm,” Mustang’s eyes closed, “Is that how you want to play it? My silver vixen?” He flipped them around and ground his hips into his wife’s.

M.J just looked up at the Flame’s hungry eyes. With a smirk, she hooked her toes into the band of Mustang’s pants and pulled them down, which he got the message and pulled them off before turning his attention to M.J’s pants. “Allow me.” A resonating clap echoed within the bedroom and ringless fingers touched the dainty fabric of the pants, which transmuted into white flower petals. She no longer had to hide this from her husband. “Claim me?”

“Only after I get to . . .” Roy stopped speaking, which saddened M.J because her husband’s voice was laced with need. However, she couldn’t help but jerk and bite her lips to prevent a loud moan. Roy’s hair tickled the skin between her legs, while his mouth worked the wet orifice that rested between. “Ahh~ My god!!”

“Be careful now,” warned Mustang before he kissed M.J’s inner thigh, “We wouldn’t want Royce to wake up.” He returned to his previous spot in hopes pleasuring his wife. The needy fingers that gripped his hair was enough for Roy to know that he was doing it right.

“Mmmm!” Fox’s eyes squeezed tight at the feeling because Mustang had gotten better at this in the two years they had been together in Ishval. “Please!” begged the younger. “I wan – no – I need you. I need to feel you more.”

Pulling away and licking his lips for show, Roy situated himself between those spread legs. “Good because I don’t think I could wait any longer; you’re just too damn tempting.” He kissed those rosy lips as he pushed in gently. There was moan against his lips that he swallowed up. The General kept pushing in until he couldn’t. “Still so fucking tight! Even after all those times in Ishval.”

“Only for you,” purred the Quicksilver Alchemist, who opted to roll her hips that earned her a low groan.

“So perfect . . . So mine . . . So fucking beautiful and mine!” Roy thrusted hard with each word, to prove his point. With the last word he ground his lips against an arching pelvis that met him half way. “I want to re-marry you – oh god – with every single person we know there . . . I want this wedding to be in the papers, for all to b-b – Ahhh – be jealous that this lazy bastard could have such an amazing bride.”

Mackenzie kept the dance alive with her hips thrusting to meet her husbands, a perfectly timed dance. She bit her lips, while her hands busied themselves trailing all over her husband. However, Mustang’s declarations caused her to look into glazed over eyes, where the pupils were blown so wide. “Is that so? HMmmmmm! Haaa~” moaned the younger, as her back arched when Roy hit that glorious spot within her. “As long as you’re mine, only mine.” To emphasize her point, long nails dug down the pale skin of the Generals, in which red welts immediately rose.

“AHH! Mark me more!” Fox kissed Mustang before going for his collar bone and sucking hard, causing Roy to moan more and thrust harder. Each shuddered breath was like it’s own intimate dance on his skin that drove the Flame mad with lust. “I love you so damn much!” Roy felt the wet appendage trail a path up towards his neck. A grin spread on the General’s face: Mackenzie had gone for a spot that would be above his dress shirt. “Do it.”

“Who am I to ignore such a request.” She latched onto the pale skin. Quick wanted to leave her mark, so she kissed and pulled that skin tenderly. The quick thrusts that met her hips made her teeth scrap, which only aroused Roy more.

“I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Neither can I,” warned Quick, “But don’t think that I’ll just be satisfied with this round.”

God did Roy Mustang love this woman. “Chal – ah – llenge accepted!” The motion of Mustang’s hips became erratic as he chased his own orgasm. The collected and calculating General was gone, replaced with a man bound by lust. The only sounds in the room were that of the moans and heavy breaths of the Generals and the wet slapping sound of skin meeting skin. “GAH!” Those pales hips stuttered slightly before thrusting hard on last time, grinding hard against the welcoming pelvis.

Mackenzie wasn’t any better because she knew Roy was close, but she knew that she was close as well. As Mustang’s body collided against hers, Quick felt the warmth of his seed spreading deep within her core. The lithe back arched up as thin arms embraced the older General’s body: holding on as the orgasmic bliss pulsed throughout her. Her channel tightened, causing Mustang to groan and weakly thrust against her again. A silent cry fell upon her lips.

The older rested his head against his wife’s and just waited there. The energy within him was gone, but he didn’t want to crush his wife. Dark eyes stared down into half-lidden light ones. Not waiting for another beat, Roy kissed Mackenzie gently, tenderly.

“I love you,” breathed M.J when Roy pulled away. She moaned slightly as Roy pulled out and maneuvered to rest by her side, causing the female alchemist to roll onto hers and press back into welcoming arms.

“I love you too, more that you’ll ever know.”


	27. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. The dreams and ambitions of one alchemist is accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for hanging with me until now. I'm planning on doing a reincarnation AU, as well as side stories for this story. Thank you!

****The Following Spring - 1918 ****

The sun filtered through the window and gently splayed over naturally pale skin. Mustang groaned slightly, but just turned onto his side and avoided receiving direct sunlight to his face. With his eyes still closed, Roy mustered the strength to reach his arm over towards the other source of warmth in the oversized bed. However, when a scarred right hand – silver ring with faint etchings glistened in the early morning light – gripped the warm body besides himself, Roy frowned. Willing tired eyes, the General cracked a single eye open and looked over: a shock a dark hair stuck up from under the covers in all directions. Short dark hair.

" _Royce . . ."_ Mustang pulled the blanket down a little bit and saw the pale skin of his son. The small body was curled up and faced towards his father, most likely drawn towards the warmth that the elder's body provide. Gently, Mustang rested his right hand over those dark tresses and smiled tiredly.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah," whispered Roy, "Our son could sleep through a warzone if he had the chance to."

"No, Royce has slept through a warzone before - and peacefully might I add." The bed creaked slightly as more weight was added to the mattress; Roy just thought of the small insurrection of the few military that had sided with Bradley attempting to assassinate them in Ishval. Silver eyes came into Mustang's view, causing him to smile and reach out towards the settling body. Mackenzie gripped her husband's hand in her own as she laid down. "You ready for today?" Roy just hummed in response, his thumb massaging the flesh beneath it. "What about Ed and his family staying with us later tonight?"

"Be good to see Fullmetal, haven't seen him since he and Alphonse left Central for Dublith almost three year ago."

The soft strokes of Mustang's thumb faded as the Flame skillfully trailed up his wife's scarred arm, who had encased itself around their son protectively. "It'll be good to see him, maybe he's gotten taller," joked the female alchemist, who got a muffled chuckle from the older male. "I'm proud of you, Love."

"I love you too," smiled Roy, who misheard his wife. He pressed his dark-head into the fluffy pillow and sighed. Yes, he could sleep another hour, or at least laze around in their bed a bit longer.

Mackenzie just rolled her eyes while her husband curled up to resume sleep and opted to look at their son. His dark hair virtually the same as his father's, but Royce had a natural part to the left of his scalp. The pale skin that adorned the youngest Mustang's body was a good mix between her own skin tone and Roy's, but leaned more towards Roy's natural pallor. Royce Hugh Mustang would have been the spitting imagine of his father if it wasn't for his hair and his eyes. Speaking of eyes, the lashed lids of M.J's son fluttered slightly and exposed the light shaded irises: ice blue eyes that could rival the icicles of Briggs.

"Mmmmm . . ." moaned the younger. He stretched and leaned back into the welcoming warmth that he knew as his mother. "Mama . . ."

"Morning, my Little Love." Mackenzie reached and gave her son a quick peck to his cheek. "Did you sleep well? No more nightmares?".

The youngest member of the Mustang family had been plagued by nightmares recently, which both of his parents correlated to the fact that Mackenzie was almost five months pregnant. "Pwomise you no get rid of me?" M.J chuckles slightly at her son's speech because she knew it was due to him being sleepy that he slurred his "r".

"Why would we ever do such a thing to such a wonderful little boy?" Roy managed to look at his son, while retracting his hand from his wife and scratching his son's scalp. "You know that we love you with all of our hearts, not to mention your aunts, uncles, and godparents love you just as much."

"Because mama has 'nother baby gwowin' in her" Roy's eyes looked at the swollen flesh that hid behind a thin material. A smile played on his lips as he remembered the nights leading to the creation of the baby, as well as the day his wife told him about the new member of their family. "W-ot if you don' love me as 'uch?"

"We'll love you the same as we always have, but think about it this: you'll be the older brother. The one who will teach your sibling everything and be their best friend. And, I know you'll be a great big brother." Mackenzie sat up and crisscrossed her legs. She pulled Royce into her lap and hugged him tightly, his pajamas softly scratching against her exposed skin. "No matter what, Royce, mommy loves you."

"Just as daddy loves you."

* * *

 

A hand with a single ring gracing the fourth finger reflected the light from overheard kitchen light that rested on marble countertop. Boxes lined the outskirts of the kitchen wall with most of the kitchen supplies already packed and ready for the move. Little legs kicked back and forth as the owner waited somewhat patiently for the second batch of pancakes to be done. The former female General hummed a thoughtful tune as she scooped the two pancakes – a learned skill with parenthood – onto the same spatula and walked over to place them on Royce's plate. After adding syrup onto the pancakes, M.J said, "Eat up, Little Love." She ruffled the ragged dark hair before returning to the stove and making more.

The toddler smiled as he began to tear into the pancakes. Of course, he made a slight mess with syrup dripping onto the table and all over the slightly tanned skin of the youngest Mustang's face. "Careful," warned a gruff voice, "You're getting the syrup all over." Roy licked his thumb and wiped at a particularly syrupy spot on the younger's chin.

"Da!" whine the younger. Weakly, Royce tried to swat away his father's hand, but giggled in the end.

"It's your own fault because you covered yourself in syrup." The Flame's tone was light and playful. As Mustang sat down, M.J placed a plate with three pancakes on it. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't had coffee yet."

It was astounding how the two easily melted into domestic life, especially the former General. Mackenzie fretted slightly at not being involved with the military because that was the life she had lived for half her life. However, she assimilated with ease and enjoyed being with her son than traveling. Yes, the Quicksilver Alchemist missed the thrill of traveling, but that could wait until their family was complete and older because there was something new and exciting everyday that M.J spent with her son. Quick hummed thoughtfully as she prepared the last round of pancakes and managed the coffee, but a gasp ripped from her throat that made her stop on spot and clutch her huge belly.

"What's the matter?" Roy was on his feet and by his wife's side within an instant. He had his a arms tentatively placed strategically to take on M.J's weight if her legs couldn't support her anymore.

"Just a really hard kick," panted Mackenzie.

"Love." Mustang felt horrible that his wife suffered on occasion from the babies. Yes, babies – Dr. Knox had clarified it for the alchemists a few months ago; when Roy first heard those fast heartbeats he lost whatever breath was within his lungs and relished in the sound; though that was after the Roy Mustang almost collapsed from shock However, Roy snapped out his thoughts and rubbed M.J's back gently.

"The joy of twins."

"Only a few months left."

The younger parent nodded before turning back to the stove and taking the pancakes off. She wobbled to her chair and sat down; tanned hands ran over the large mound, little kicks and pushes occasionally pushed against her hand. "Soon, but not today. Today is your day, Roy."

"Ya! Daddy's day!"

That made Roy smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He loved his family, even if the youngest was more interested in the pancakes on his plate. As he sat down at the table, the Flame saw the only ring resting on M.J's finger. The memory of that day came to mind and Roy smiled.

"You're awfully happy today."

"Just thinking about the day that I married you publicly because I realized – even more so than our first wedding – how lucky I was. Then again" chuckled Roy, "When we told the whole group that Royce was our son, not just Riza and Havoc by association, and that you were expecting and couldn't drink the champagne was a good moment as well."

Yes, the two alchemists opted for a second wedding, in which all their friends and family could attend. Said wedding occurred two months after M.J officially retired from the military, though many stilled called the alchemists by her rank due to her achievements, and a little under a month since the pair found out about their two new additions. The second wedding was the epitome of tradition: M.J wore an off-white wedding dress that hugged her – then – slim figure, while Roy wore an actual suit and bowtie. Many women and men had cried after they had read the newspaper section that starred the two alchemists marriage.

"Hmmm," hummed the younger around a bit of pancake, "The look on their faces then, but think about when Ed sees this stomach and Royce."

"That will be utterly priceless."

"Mommy? More?" The younger looked up at Mackenzie pleadingly, face covered in syrup and bits of pancake. Shaking her head, M.J just offered one of her pancakes by scrapping it onto Royce's plate. "Thank you!"

Silver looked at the syrup laden child. "You are so going to need a bath." The female Mustang shook her head with dread because giving Royce a bath was getting harder and harder with two developing fetuses in her stomach.

"I think that I can do that while you get ready because it is the least I can do."

"Even though it's your day?"

Roy looked as his son got more pancake bits attached to his face and even his hair. His hair above all else. "You will have done the hardest part when it comes to our children, so caring for them after they are born – like a bath – is the least I can do. And, it doesn't matter whose day it is because I do enjoy being with my son." The patriarch didn't want his children to forget him as easily he had with his own father, nor did he want to be the absentee father that the Elric brothers had. "I want to be in our children's lives as much as possible: that includes bath time."

"Alright the, you get bath duties." Fox got up and gathered the empty dishes before smirking at Roy. "But I get the dishes, they don't put up a fuss."

The older Mustang knew to feign hurt when he felt the complete opposite. Roy Mustang enjoyed domestic life very much, well the amount he got. But, with M.J and Royce visiting him at the office almost daily and eating lunch with him, Roy thought it was perfect.

* * *

 

Roy combed the gel through his hair carefully, every movement was calculated. He concentrated on trying to get most substance into his hair and to get every single hair into place. The older was so focused on gelling his hair that he didn't notice the quiet figuring walking up behind him until lithe arms wrapped around his chest and a hard object pressed into the small of his back. Roy smirked and looked over his shoulder. Obsidian could only see the top of the dark crown, but it was enough because the grip was strong.

Slowly, the figure maneuvered to stand next to him – though stand was highly up for interpretation because Fox pressed herself into the firm side of her husband. Roy took in the reflection of his wife and smiled fondly: Mackenzie was wearing her original wedding dress, the true first wedding dress. The gray chiffon material swayed a bit around the male general's leg; the material fit loosely around the Quick's growing frame, but it fit nicely to the point that one couldn't tell that M.J was expecting. Imprinting on the gray material were various white objects that resembled flowers:

"You look stunning, my love." If It weren't for the slick on his hands, Roy would have touched his wife's face, but looking at her the General knew that Fox had taken the time to prepare herself for his day. Yes, Roy could tell the difference because his wife's skin appeared way to flawless and washed out to be her true skin tone. He noticed the slight neutral shaded eyeshadow and the midnight wings that stretched from the corner of his love's eyes. Above all else, Roy noted the difference in M.J's lip shade, which was currently a deep pink shade compared to the natural rosy. "Thank you for all you do."

"Don't thank me yet because the day isn't over and we have a nearly three year old son. Speaking of which, Royce is sleeping, but he is dressed. All we need to do is put his shoes and petti-coat on, which means that he should be well behaved due to having his nap."

"Oh, my Love, you know as well as I do that there is a good fifty percent chance that our son will get cranky," hummed Roy, "Because we'll be in front of thousands of people and Royce is timid in large crowds of people that he is unfamiliar with."

"Hmmm," agreed Fox, "Very unlike, but then again Royce is as stubborn as his father at times."

"But strong willed like his mother."

A dark brow raised questioningly and peered up at Mustang. "Then we have a lot to prepare for with two more little Mustangs running around."

"And more to come in the future," smirked Mustang playfully.

* * *

 

****Later that Day****

"People of Amestris," greeted the youngest Fuehrer in history, "I am extremely honored to stand here before you today and to continue on the legacy of our country as Fuehrer of Amestris. I thank Fuehrer Grumman for his service to our nation prior to, as well as his tutelage and knowledge that he bestowed upon me. From here on out I'll will do everything in my power to ensure the safety and protection of this great nation. It is a great privilege to serve, as it is an immense responsibility. I want to personally thank you all for the trust you place in me."

"I can't believe the Bastard did it," muttered Ed. The infant in his arms wiggled a bit, but resumed sleeping.

"Don't swear in front of Maes, Alchemy Freak."

Occasionally Mustang's speech could be heard between the couple's mini argument. "Our nation has gone through great upset, but no more. Amestris will heal and surpass her former glory."

Gold just stared down at his wife, but scowl went away the moment his blue-eyed wife smiled playfully at him. Yeah, his life had been hell when he was younger, but recently it had gotten so much better. He had a beautiful wife, a great kid, and he was taller than Winry. "Whatever, Gear Head." The former alchemists returned his gaze upon the newly appointed Fuhrer of Amestris: one Roy Mustang. Said Bastard looked good. The normally dark hair that was left astray to give off playboy persona was gelled back, which Ed thought made the older actual look dignified and – well – older. The glint of four stars on Mustang's shoulders showed the reasoning that he and his family were even in Central. However, Ed's sight wavered to the person standing to the side. "Fox," breathed Ed. The last time he had seen the alchemist she had been unconscious, but now she was standing proudly before all that had gathered within the newly built Central Command. It was odd seeing the General in a dress after seeing her either in her military uniform or pants. "What's that attached to her leg?"

"ED" groaned Winry under her breath, "Shut up!"

"In keeping with tradition, I'd like to introduce my first lady on this auspicious day." Roy looked to his right and smiled. He held out his scarred hand, which allowed the sunlight to glint off the band that sat contently on his finger; he had done this on purpose to show off his wedding band. The female alchemist walked up and took her husband's hand within her own. "My best friend, the love of my love, mother to my children . . . and now my first lady: former General Mackenzie J. Mustang, the Quicksilver Alchemist." Gold eyes widened at that, but the look from his own wife shut him up. "Without this amazing person by my side, I would have been lost. Yet, this strong woman has been with me through our nation's darkest moments and fought for this country future like it was her own." Obsidian eyes peered at figure of his wife. A smile crossed Mustang's face as his son clenched the fabric of his wife's dress, the very same dress she had worn on their wedding day. The way Royce clung to Mackenzie's dress made the rounded bump extremely noticeable in the loose-fitting material. Also, the same rays of light that made Roy's ring shine brightly, caused the General's ring to gleam in contrast against her son's dark hair. "Together, we'll forge a path that will change Amestris forever; a path that our children and children's children will be able to thrive in."

"Daddy . . ." Royce looked up at his father with pleading ice blue eyes. He stretched an arm out towards his father. "Daddy I want up." The boy didn't like being around so many people, it made him nervous, which contrasted his parent's personality and the boy's very own when only his family was watching him. When Roy didn't answer fast enough, the younger ran past his mother right into his father's leg and clung to the material and flesh underneath like it was a life line.

Smiling, Roy took his son from his wife's hold. He only paused slightly to kiss her as he returned to face the crowd that had gathered. Said crowd laughed in unison at the small boy's insistence, while others awed at the kiss; Ed just grimaced at the public display of affection. "It appears that my son is a little too eager to change the future for the better," Roy smiled.

Ed's eyes widened again. He couldn't believe his ears.  _"He's a father? When?!"_  The younger knew that the Colonel, in Ed's mind Roy Mustang would always be ranked a colonel, was busy for nearly the past three years with work in Ishval and building better relations with the surrounding nations. Hell, Ed knew that Foxtrot had been busy with Aerugo and Creta relations. However, the features of the child in Mustang's arms were unmistakable gifted to him from the Colonel, but those eyes were definitely from General: they rivaled the icicles he had seen up in Briggs. Those eyes were such a pale shade of blue that from a distance Ed figured that they would appear white. The former state-alchemist just smiled.  _"Good for them . . . They got their happily ever after . . ."_

"I'll do whatever it takes to ensure a better future for you and our descendants. May God and Truth bless this nation and her people." He situated the boy on his left hip with his left arm, while he wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment!


End file.
